


From Darkness Into Light

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fantasy, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Medication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: The Goblin King made a mistake. He said the wrong words and created a spell that created his own downfall by the hand of The Champion. Now he is a man without a past and possibly without a future. Can Sarah save him from his own words? She hopes so, otherwise he will take her and The Labyrinth down with him. But will his own demons consume him before she can?





	1. Chapter 1

The Goblin Kingdom, Underground.

Baelic watched the goblins running amok and frowned.

He hated goblins, but someone had to step in a watch over this kingdom since the king's disappearance.

The High King Jevan had appointed him, so here he was. Not like he could disobey the man.

He refused to give anyone else the job on a permanent basis so he turned to his nephew for help.

Baelic was close friends with his cousin so he stepped in for him.

At first people thought Jareth was taking a sabbatical. It was understandable. He had a difficult job.

It had been 9 years now, and there had been no sign of him. No one seemed to know what happened though.

Baelic knew one thing, he needed to find his cousin soon.

At first it was little things.

Then a wall crumbled.

Next Oubliettes started to cave in. Tree and flowers beginning to wilt, smaller creatures being found deceased here and there.

It was now obvious what was happening. Without it's king, it's creator, The Labyrinth was dying.

Baelic did not know how much longer he could hold the slow decline at bay. His magic was strong, but limited.

Jareth on the other hand was born with a seemingly endless well of magic at his fingertips.

He chose to make his own way leaving in his youth one day on a quest to find what he wanted to do with his gifts.

He found an untamed area filled with unruly creatures of limited intelligence and created a kingdom for them. He fashioned a Labyrinth out of the very elements of the earth and sky, stars and water and infused it with great magic.

Creating a doorway between worlds, with which to move between them.

His father saw this and was very proud.

The populations of their kind had been on slow decline. So the High King gave his son a job. He would create an enchanted book and story, and send it out to the other worlds.

The unwanted children wished away would be changed and join their ranks. Those that wished the children away would be given a choice to take-their dreams or try to win back the child. Very few accepted the challenge, but of those few none had the bravery or cleverness to win.

Then she had come, and she had won. The Goblin King disappeared. No one knew what happened or could find him anywhere. Some speculated that he had taken his own life, or gone mad, or simply left because someone had beaten his game.

None of that was the truth of course. For The Goblin King in his hubris, had said if he were to ever fall in love it would be his downfall. He refused to take a queen. Women fell at his feet but he would have none except for momentary pleasures.

Words have power in The Underground.

For one such as The Goblin King to make such a statement it created a magic all it's own.

When she won, he fell.

But not so far that she wouldn't eventually catch him, if he let her.

Here is the story of the The Goblin King who fell to earth, and his Champion whom he loved.

Can she save him before it's too late for them all?


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm blared to life, waking the man from his sleep. Or rather, his tequila induced unconsciousness.

"Fucking bloody thing!" The man yelled as he grabbed it and threw it ending it's unremarkable existence.

He rolled out off the couch and pushed himself to his feet, swaying as the pain in his head throbbed in time with his heart. Then he stumbled his way through the shabby New York City apartment and practically fell into the bathroom. He hung onto the wall for support as he relieved himself.

Once that was done he went to the small sink and splashed his face with water to try and get himself alert enough to function. He bent back up and looked at himself in the mirror.

He needed a shave, but decided maybe it wasn't the best idea as his hands were shaking slightly.

He pushed closer to the mirror.

Damn his eyes were bloodshot. "Where are those damn eye drops I bought yesterday?" he asked himself. He would need them. If he went into work looking like this, he would get fired for sure.

He wished he knew why one pupil was bigger than the other, but he didn't. Then again he didn't know anything past 9 years ago. Before that his memory doesn't exist.

"Shit." He turned and slowly, but with more grace than he had entered, left the bathroom and hunted down his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. The first drag a gift, relaxing him and infusing his body with blessed, deadly nicotine.

He called himself Tommy Jones, but in reality he had no name. At least one he could recall.

He woke up in a field in rural New York state, wear gray leggings, surrounded by scattered feathers, as if he fallen off a truckload of chickens. He was bloody and beaten, his hair long and ragged. Oddly enough he had been wearing gloves. Well made expensive gloves that fit him like a second skin.

He had wandered though several miles of fields and swaths of trees before finally finding a road.

A kind, albeit suspicious(he didn't blame the guy, he would have been suspicious as well the state he was in) traveler had let him ride in the back of his pickup to the closest available hospital where he had spent several days unconscious.

When he had woken up a second time the local police had bombarded him with questions he could not answer.

Finally the hospital released him. The police could find no reason to hold him, so they generously gave him some clean clothes that had been donated to a local shelter and sent him on his way.

They only clue to his former existence was a garnet ring on a chain around his neck, engraved inside was the message.

_For Sarah, Love Mom_

A nurse at the hospital had said he looked like a Tommy, so he kept it. It was as good name as any he supposed.

Before left she had slipped $200 in his hands and told him the staff had took up a little collection for him so he would be able to eat, and a bag with some toiletries and some more donated clothes and an old leather jacket.

She had also saw fit to call in her daughter who was a hairdresser at a local salon to cut his hair and style it into some semblance of order. She had cut it into a shaggy bob, and he kept it like that. If it got in the way he would just pull it back into a ponytail.

Someday, he promised himself. Someday I will repay their kindness.

He still had the ring on it's chain. He kept it in a box in his dresser. Now and then he took it out and stared at it, trying to get the memory to come of who exactly Sarah was and what she had meant to him. Sister? Daughter? Lover? Wife? He knew he should know. If he had this, she must have meant something.

Eventually he made his way to New York City. It was easy to be anonymous here. He found odd jobs and eventually found ths shabby apartment.

Most people didn't ask too many questions. Not that it mattered to him. He couldn't answer anyway. People assumed he was from England usually. Maybe he was, since he had an accent. He didn't argue with them in any case.

Once he smoked the cigarette, he noticed the time.

"Hell!" He said as he grabbed some clothes and went to take a quick shower. He was going to be late for work.

He had tried many occupations of the last few years. He had done every menial labor job that was out there to have. Finally he had found a job at a local sports pub, and worked his way up to bartender. He wasn't the best at it, but the clientele weren't exactly asking for anything fancy. He could serve beer, whiskey, and most basic drinks no problem, so whether or not he could make some fancy concoction was really irrelevant.

He liked his job and it was close to his home just a couple of blocks away.

It wasn't ideal, but he got by. He made enough to pay rent, by food and drink and keep clothes on his back.

At this point it was more than he could ask.

Once he was out of the shower he dressed. He folded his dirty clothes neatly in a bag for laundry day.

Early on, he had noticed he was very fastidious about his clothes. He had no idea why. Everything laundered often, neatly pressed and/or folded and put in good order in his small dresser. Even socks and underthings. He had been in a few places where he had to share space with other single males . They often ribbed him for his clothing habits. He couldn't help it though.

Once dressed he made a quick sandwich and washed it down with milk.

One last thing to do. He got the bottle of painkillers and shook 2 out. They were for the blinding headaches that assailed him frequently, with or without the alcohol. Then picked up the bottle of tequila from the night before and poured himself a double shot to wash them down before heading out the door.

He hated tequila really, but the liquor store had been out of his usual whiskey when he had stopped in the day before. So he just grabbed something, paid, and left. As long as it was alcohol in the end it didn't really matter.

He had found alcohol numbed the pain he could not name. It seemed to fill the holes that he felt all to keenly most days. He preferred drinking alone, so he didn't drink at work. He didn't want to have to explain or feel the need to tell someone his troubles. He didn't want to loosen up and give away his secret.

That he had no idea who the hell he was, or where he had come from. Or why he felt everything important to him was forever lost.  
_

Sarah Williams walked out of the theater into the evening air.

She had begun to hate New York. She had been there for 6 years starting when she came here for college and barely cracked the theater world at all.

She had always wanted to be an actress, like her mother. But she wasn't anywhere near as talented. So she ended up doing community theater at night and working at a library. Thank goodness she had followed her father's advice and had gotten a degree in library science in college.

Truth was, she wasn't happy. She had thought being an actress would make her happy, and it really hadn't been what she thought it would be. Certainly being an assistant librarian wasn't making her happy. But for the life of her she did not know what would. Nothing sounded right. No path the right path.

You should have said yes. That little voice told her.

"Oh please, it was a stupid dream. Said yes to what? Insanity?" She said out loud. Chastising herself.

She shook her head and continued on her way.

"Hey Sarah! Wait up!" came a voice from behind her. A familiar one.

Mike was one of the sound guys at the theater. He was nice enough. They had dated a few times. Sarah had felt nothing for him though so she broke it off. He was very persistent in his pursuit regardless.

Rolling her eyes, she turned and plastered on a fake smile. "Hey Mike. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh I just thought you might like some company." He smiled as he spoke.

"Well...I guess. Just as friends though right? We keep having this discussion. You're really sweet but I'm just not interested." She answered hesitatingly.

A small flash of disappointment went through his eyes before he cheerily answered. " Oh yeah..of course. I know."

The two walked the few blocks to Sarah's apartment, chitchatting about the theater.

Sarah was glad when they finally reached her building. "Well..thanks for walking me home. Wendy is probably waiting for me so see ya in a couple of days."

Wendy was Sarah's roommate of 3 years. She was a dancer with the local ballet company. Just an ensemble dancer, but like Sarah said, at least she was on her way to achieving her dream.

Mike went in to give her a hug but Sarah stuck her hand out, making for an awkward handshake.

"Alright..uh..see ya Sarah." He said, walking away. He kept turning to watch her until she went inside her building.

Sarah zipped up up the 3 flights of stairs to her apartment quickly to get away. The guy couldn't seem to take the hint.

She unlocked the door to find her roommate doing yoga in the middle of the living room.

"Hi Wen. Good day?"

The other woman stood up out of her pose and frowned. "No. Once again, Madame "Jerkova" felt it was necessary to say something nasty about me. This time my thighs were too short and thick."

Wendy was referring to the assistant director of the ballet company, Madame Cherkova. Wendy was convinced she was the spawn of the devil and out to get her.

Sarah had to point out, to be fair, she treated all the ensemble dancers like shit. so it probably wasn't personal.

She had even said to Sarah the first time had went to meet Wendy after rehearsals to go grocery shopping, that she had sincerely hoped Sarah was not any sort of ballet dancer as she was way too short and chunky and would apparently be a detriment to any dance company she may have belonged to.

Sarah had told her that no, she was not a dancer, so all the men dancing ballet were safe from breaking their backs trying to lift her.

That night Sarah stared at herself in them mirror for 20 minutes looking over herself trying to figure out exactly why the woman had called her chunky. Curvy yes, but chunky? Wendy chastised her for even listening to the woman.

Then again compared to most ballet dancers, including her willowy, tall roommate, she probably was.

"Yeah if your thighs are too thick mine must be enormous." Sarah answered.

"Oh please. You have the perfect body. Men fall all over themselves just to ask you out." Wendy told her wagging a finger.

"None of them ones I actually want asking me out." Sarah replied. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, then put some leftover soup in the microwave to heat up for dinner.

As she waited, she thought about her roommate's words. Yes, guys seemed to be attracted to her curves. She had what her stepmother called an "hourglass figure." Somehow the guys she chose turned out to be scum or guys like Mike who just didn't do anything for her.

Well, very few guys did, if she had to be completely honest. She liked slender lanky blondes with long hair and blue eyes who could see into her soul. She like a man who could move the very stars for her...

No..don't go there Sarah. You worked long and hard to get that out of your head. He wasn't real. He couldn't have been real.

The timer dinged on the microwave and brought her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and rolled her eyes to herself. "Stupid. Just stupid."

"What?" Wendy said as she walked into the room.

"Oh nothing. Just my brain trying to drive me crazy." Sarah said as she poured two bowls of soup and handed one to her friend.

Wendy giggled. "My brain does that too.I think it's they craziness of the city. Over stimulated brain cells."

Sarah laughed with her as they went into the living room and each took a chair to eat their meal. They each added a small packet of crackers to their tomato soup and got comfortable.

Sarah turned on the tv and turned it to the local news.

Some local sports team was playing in some big game,and they had a "roving reporter" out talking to patrons of a local pub about their chances. Asking people questions about who they were rooting for or what player was their favorite.

The over enthusiastic man with the microphone walked over to the bar and asked the shaggy haired man behind the bar. "So, you work here, what do you think of all the excitement? Are you a fan too?"

The bartender turn to face the camera. "I don't really follow sports teams much, but it is good for business." The bartender said in a clipped accent into the microphone. He looked up into the camera.

Sarah's mouth fell open and she dropped the spoon she was holding. It fell unnoticed to the floor.

There on her tv, was a man who looked very much like the man she had worked to forget.

From his odd eyes to his British-yet-not-really accent, He was a dead ringer for The Goblin King.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sarah? Sarah are you okay?" Came a voice poking at her through the haze.

Sarah blinked and turned giving her roommate a blank stare.

"I..I don't understand..how...?" She said to herself, but out loud.

"How what? What don't you understand? What happened?" Wendy asked. She snapped her finger in front of Sarah's face to get her attention.

"I don't...Oh my god. That can't be!" She exclaimed.

"Sarah!" Wendy yelled. It finally snapped Sarah out of her daze.

She jumped up suddenly. "I've got to go to the bathroom be right back." Sarah shoved her bowl at her friend and flew past her into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her.

She leaned against the door, panting for breath. Eventually she slid down and sat on the floor.

She was assailed by the memory of the long ago dream. Hoggle, Ludo, shaft of hands, fieries, Sir Didymus and his loyal steed..and HIM. The Goblin King. The object of her deepest desire, and a certain amount of fear. But fear she found intoxicating. Fear that excited her is a completely disconcerting way. Her fantasy man. How could it possible be that he was here in the city and working as a bartender? That isn't possible! The man has to be just an unfortunate..or fortunate depending on how you looked at it, individual who happened to look like an all powerful immortal king from another world. Okay..yeah..that makes sense. A complete coincidence. A odd one to be sure, but it had to be. There was no such thing as a Goblin King, and even if there was, that he would be a bartender at some dive in New York is just nuts.

Sarah finally got a handle on her emotions and got up off the floor and splashed cold water on her face. She stared into the mirror at herself and was sorely tempted to try and call them. Hoggle, Sir Didymus..anyone.

She opened her mouth to say the words but stopped. She was a grown up now. Time to stop play acting anywhere but on the stage.

She took a deep breath and opened the door going back out into the living room.

Wendy was sitting there wringing her hands in worry and jumped up when Sarah returned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned at her friends' odd behavior.

Sarah held up her hand. "I'm okay. I thought I saw someone on tv that I knew. It was a shock because I hadn't seen him in a long time and our parting wasn't a good one. But I don't think it was him, it was just someone who kind of looked like him."

Wendy looked relieved. "Good..you had me worried you had some sort of seizure or something. You must have been out of it for like 2-3 minutes there. Was it the bartender guy? He was cute! If you do know him you need to sashay on down there and get reacquainted. Sexy accent!"

Sarah gave her a small smile. "No..I mean yeah, but it couldn't have been him. He..went back where he came from a long time ago. Plus he would never need to take a job like that. He owns his own castle for goodness' sake."

Wendy's eyes got big. "A castle? He must be richie rich rich! Why did you let him go?"

Sarah sighed. "I wonder about that sometimes. But it was..it just wasn't meant to be, you know? Anyway, he is way out of touch now. It's like he lives in a whole other world."

She went into the kitchen and started cleaning up, as Wendy followed her.

"Oh. Well, I guess I get it. Cute guy, a castle, lots of money..why would a girl want that?" She said jokingly.

"I was 15, Wendy. It wasn't really a choice. Besides..he wasn't serious. It was just a ploy." She answered.

"A ploy for what? 15? Was he some kind of perv?" Wendy sounded alarmed.

Sarah shook her head. "No..he wasn't a perv. Well he was sensual but that was just who he was. It wasn't like he could help it. He was just..I don't know how old he was. It was deeper than that. It wasn't about age anyway. Let's just say, we played a game, I won, and he disappeared from my life. We didn't have sex or anything. We just danced. One time. He never even really touched me. And always wore gloves. We had this connection though. Sometimes I think it was all in my head."

"Wow. Sarah. That's some interesting past you have there. If that was all in your head you have one hell of an imagination." Wendy countered, a slightly admiring tone creeping into her voice.

Sarah laughed. Oh the irony. "Wendy you have no idea. I swear I'm not crazy though. I think..I think if it wasn't real, then it was an aftereffect of my home life you know? My mom left, my stepmother was, how can I say this nicely, not very emotionally attached to me. My dad created this whole other family and kind of pushed me away."

Sarah took a deep breath and continued.

"They weren't mean or anything, I just wasn't part of them. I'm still not. Toby and I were close when he was little, but once he started school we drifted apart. Now they live in Texas, and I don't even see them and barely talk to them. We exchange cards for Christmas and I always send Toby a birthday and Christmas present, and that's about it."

Sarah stopped and stuffed her feelings down. She was on the verge of crying for a life she never had, again. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. It was a mistake. Obviously wishful thinking. That he would come and find me and sweep me off my feet. That's just dumb. My life is what it is. Eventually I will meet some starving actor, fall in love, get married, make a couple of babies and become a soccer mom or something and that will be that."

Sarah turned to finish with the dishes.

Wendy spoke quietly while she watched. "Sarah, I don't believe that at all. When I advertised for a roommate I figured I would end up with some schmuck that drove me crazy like all the others. You have been a great friend to me. Believe me when I tell you, someday soon something incredible is going to happen for you. I've always been a bit psychic as you know...don't say it..and I just know. You are meant for great things."

Sarah shrugged and said nothing. Wendy often told her she sometimes just "knew things." She just nodded and smiled but Wendy knew that Sarah wasn't much of believer. Or if she did she kept it hidden away like most of her emotions.

As Sarah finished drying the last dish she turned and looked at her friend. "Well, I'm not holding my breath. I hope something incredible does happen. It would be nice to have a challenge. I wish I could find my true love and we could be together and be happy forever, and I could find my way to the path I'm meant to take."

She put the dishes away and dried her hands.

Wendy had an idea."I have an idea Sar..let's go out tomorrow night, you and me. We can catch a movie, have a fattening dinner that I will have to work off for a week, and maybe go have a drink. What do you say?"

Sarah slowly nodded. "That sounds nice. A girl's night. Count me in."

Wendy hugged Sarah and pulled back, smiling. "Good! now let's go find something to watch on tv until we crash okay?"

Sarah followed her friend back into the living room. Thinking about her roommates' words.

Yes, Sarah thought. It would be nice to find her true love, but she doubted he even existed.

The girls watched tv for another hour or so, then both headed to bed.

Sarah changed into her pj's and crawled between the sheets. She grabbed her old teddy bear and snuggled him close. Looking out her small window she saw a falling star.

"Okay, universe. Here we go. I wish I could find him, wherever he is. Please lead me to one and only. Fill this empty space inside me that I can't seem to."

She closed her eyes and slipped into her dreams, fairly certain the universe had better things to do.

Or did it?  
_

_In another world, The Labyrinth felt a feeling of familiar joy quiver through it's being. Finally._

_The magic it had conserved for such a purpose strengthened and rose. Traveling through time and space. It found its target and settled there. It's Champion. It's Savior. Wish granted._

_Go, my Champion. Seek, Find. Bring him home. I need you both. You are already drawn to each other. So close without knowing why. Circling without coming together._

_Soon. Without you both I cannot survive. Without each other you and he will not either. Come home._


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah rose early, showered and headed to her job at the library. She was looking forward to getting out tonight. It had been awhile since her and Wendy had done anything fun. Her roommate's career was one that took up a great deal of time and energy, which Sarah understood.

She was not a very social person. She did not have the desire to have many friends or go out clubbing every weekend like so many of her peers did. Most likely if she hadn't met Wendy by answering her add for a roommate, she wouldn't even have one good friend here in the city.

Sarah liked the people she worked with at the community theatre well enough. Once again, as much as she liked acting she just didn't quite fit in. In one way she was glad she had been relegated to acting as hobby rather than a profession. She began to think that if she had to be that immersed in the scene she would have been miserable.

She woke up not feeling well again. She went to the doctor a couple of weeks before who could not find a thing wrong. He declared her healthy and that her fatigue and headaches were most likely due to stress. He told her to take a daily vitamin and avoid stressful situations.

Regardless she was still going out. She needed to stop worrying about things she could do nothing about right now. She wanted to go out with her friend and have a few laughs.

The day at work was a long one. It seemed like every person in the city felt the need to come to the library and rearrange all the shelves. She was on her feet all day.

By the time she got home, Wendy was already in the shower. So she got an outfit together for the evening and waited her turn. She decided on a long black velvet skirt, and a silvery, shimmering tank top with a sheer black shirt over it, with strappy black sandals.

Wendy came out of the bathroom to see Sarah standing and waiting.

"Oops sorry! Go get ready and we can be at the theatre by 7pm! Woohoo let's go!"

Sarah laughed as she zipped into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and blow dried her hair, put on a little makeup and then dressed.

The girls met in the living room. Wendy had put on a cute gold sparkly dress that danced around her trim figure, with a white lacy shrug and white sandals with gold straps.

"Do we look hot or what!" She said catching sight of Sarah.

"Yes we do." Sarah answered. They gathered their purses and jackets and headed out for the evening.

After the movie, a fun romantic comedy, they went and had a completely fattening Italian dinner.

They both got many approving looks from men and women. They laughed and talked all through dinner about whatever topic came up.

Sarah was more and more happy she went along with the idea of going out. Her friends' enthusiasm was infectious.

After dinner it was not quite 11pm so Wendy had the idea of going to a pub and having a drink. Sarah followed along, assuming her roommate knew where she was going.

As they approached the doors, she saw the signed that say "Riley's Sports Pub" on the door. She had a thought that it looked familiar.

"Wendy have we been here before? I seem to remember seeing this place somewhere." Sarah asked as they opened the door and went inside, walking towards the bar.

Wendy turned and grinned. "Oh yeah..umm no we haven't but, there is a reason it might look familiar. It was on the news last night remember?"

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "What..Why..?"

But it was too late they were already next to the bar. Wendy tapping the bar to get the bartender's attention.

"Excuse me?" She was saying as Sarah was pulling at her to retreat quietly.

Sarah looked up to see the back of the man she had seen on tv, and he turned as she got to his face.

Like a lightening bolt, their eyes met.

"Oh God.." Sarah said. Those eyes. No one else could possibly have those eyes. How could that even happen?

He had no look of recognition in his face, but certainly a look of approval at the woman in front of him. He smiled a little and spoke cordially.

"Good evening ladies. What will you have?" He said. His voice sent chills up and down Sarah spine and she stood there staring at him.

How could anyone else have that voice? What the hell is this?

"Sarah?" What do you want?" Wendy poked her in her side.

The poke got Sarah's attention and she slammed her mouth shut. Then she gave Wendy a death stare.

""I can't believe you.." She said through gritted teeth.

The bartender looked back and forth between the girls. "Is there a problem?"

Wendy turned back to the bar and addressed him sweetly. "My friend saw you on the news last night and said she thought you were really cute. So I surprised her by bringing her here so we could meet you."

Sarah blushed hard. "I did not say that!" She exclaimed, stamping her foot. "It's not fair! You tricked me!"

This got a bark of laughter from the bartender and a wide smile. "Well, love, I have to wonder what your basis of comparison is on that." He said dryly.

Sarah turned back and stared at him again, wide eyes. What in the fuck?! How could he have...huh?!

Wendy shoved her forward against the bar. "Sarah, tell the nice man what it is you want now."

Sarah turned and glared at her supposed friend. "I want you to get hit by a bus, and to be the one driving it."

The bartender leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Sarah. "I would be careful saying such things..Sarah was it? Words have power you know, pretty Sarah."

Wendy giggled almost maniacally. "Oh don't worry, she doesn't mean it. She loves me. I want a Long Island Iced Tea. I'm going to go to the restroom and I'll be back in a few."

"Please have a seat, Miss. What would you like?" The man who was not The Goblin King said.

"The same, please." Sarah slowly sat down on the stool. She warily watched the man make the drinks.

He slid the two drinks in front of her and stood there as she took a sip. "Good." She grunted.

The alcohol sending a feeling of warmth through her body. She felt herself relax just a little.

"Thank you. It's one of my specialties." He answered, smirking at her.

Sarah sipped again, then sat the glass down. "So..you know my name..what is yours?" She asked.

The man chuckled again and turned, filling a glass with beer for another customer before turning back.

"Tommy. Tommy Jones." He said. He stuck out his hand. She slowly took it. Instead of shaking her hand though, he pulled it to his lips and kissed the knuckles, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

The feeling of his lips on her skin was electric. She had never experienced anything like it. It made her jerk her hand out of his grasp.

"Umm, okay..So from England?" She asked quickly trying to cover up her discomfort.

The man sighed. A look of..something crossed his face. Confusion? Longing? "Yes..I suppose so."

Sarah was puzzled by that. She said nothing further and sipped at her drink, hoping Wendy would hurry up.  
_

Tommy had been ready for yet another uneventful evening when the two women had walked in. He had seen plenty of beautiful women in this city, that much was true. He had even dated a few, however briefly.

This one. This Sarah. He was instantly drawn to her. Her large green eyes drew him in. Somewhere deep inside himself, he felt a distinctive pull towards this girl, like a magnet.

Her friends' teasing had lit a fire in her eyes, and he wanted nothing more than warm himself with her inner flame. When he had taken her hand and kissed it, the feel of her skin against his sent a shot of lightning through his body he had never experienced. At least he didn't remember ever experiencing.

She was stunningly beautiful in a very unique way.

His body began reacting to her subtle perfume when he leaned over the bar to be close to her as she spoke.

He wanted to know her. He needed to know her. When he heard her name, his thoughts immediately turned to the ring in his dresser. Sarah. Of course, this could not be his Sarah. Could it? She didn't seem to know him but there was a flash of something there. Like he looked familiar.

He hoped she stuck around for a bit.  
_

Sarah stared at the bar and tried to pretend the man, Tommy, wasn't there. Of course that was difficult when she kept hearing his voice as he spoke with other patrons.

His voice reminded her of warm caramel..sweet and rich. When he laughed the sound gave her the chills. He even laughed like...him.

Wendy finally returned at reached for her drink.

Sarah turned and whispered to her friend. "How could you bring me here? I told you it wasn't him."

Wendy winked at her. "I know Sarah, but I've never seen you react like that to a guy. And that was just on tv. I just want to see you happy. He is sooo sexy, Sarah. You should talk to him. See if he is single. I bet he likes you too. He was giving you the eye."

Sarah snorted loudly. More loudly than she had planned and everyone turned and looked at her, including the man behind the bar.

Sarah blushed again and hid her face behind her hair.

"Wendy, I'm not disagreeing with you on the fact that the guy is good looking, but this was totally blindsiding me. Soo not fair."

Sarah did not realize the man, Tommy had come back over and was standing there listening to her every word.

"Again with the not fair bit? Is that a bit tired?" He asked. "But thank you for calling me good looking. You are quite lovely yourself, dear Sarah."

Sarah jumped and turned, startled. She met his blue eyes and glared at him. "Do you have to sneak up on a person?"

He laughed merrily, his eyes dancing as he looked at her. "I apologize, love, really that was not my intention. You ladies are sticking around for a bit I hope?"

"Yes we are." Wendy said.

Sarah replied "No it's getting late." At the same time.

The two women looked at each other. They seemed at an impasse.

"Just one more drink Sarah, okay?" Wendy pleaded.

Sarah sighed and turned. "Two more please." She held up two fingers.

Tommy nodded and went to make their drinks, smiling to himself.

Wendy started chatting with another guy standing on the other side of her, leaving Sarah to stare into her glass.

The bartender came back with their drinks, setting them in front of her. He brushed her fingers with his. Another electric shock went through Sarah, and she looked up.

"Please, on the house, for startling you." He said, motioning to the drinks.

She gave him a half smile. "Thanks, Tommy. It's okay. I should have been paying attention. Sometimes I get flustered and I get tunnel vision. It's her fault not yours." She said as she motioned to her friend. He smiled again. Sarah melted a little inside. He was beautiful.

"Sarah, may I ask you...well, may I call on you sometime?" He said quietly, he didn't want to be too aggressive and put her off.

She studied the ice cubes in her glass closely as she thought. Should she give this guy her number? He seemed genuine enough.

Yes, he looked amazingly like the phantom that lived in the back of her mind. But he was very real. It had to be a coincidence. Or maybe some sort of weird soul mate thing that had her fantasizing about a man she had yet to meet.

She shook her head to clear it and he frowned a little.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't shaking my head at you..it was just..never mind. Umm..yeah, sure I guess you can call on me, let me give you my number."

She wrote down the number and handed it to him. She saw he neatly folded it and put it into his pocket.

"Thank you Sarah. I will call you tomorrow then?" He said with a hopeful tone.

"Sure! I mean, okay, but..oh..wait what time? I have rehearsal down at the Dobbs Community Theatre in the morning. Call me after 3pm okay?"

He nodded at her and gave her that disarming smile. "Perfect."

"Ready to go Sar?" Wendy asked, suddenly there next to her.

Sarah stood and took a step towards the door. She waved at the man. "Talk to you tomorrow."

She turned and followed her friend to the exit.

A voice called from behind her. "Have a lovely evening, sweet Sarah." She heard.

The two women walked outside.

Wendy threaded her arm through Sarahs and smiled at her. "See I told you. Glad you gave him the number. Even if it doesn't go anywhere, what is the worst that could happen? You spend a few hours talking to a cute guy."

Sarah turned at looked back at the door to the pub then turned and walked with her friend towards home.

"Nothing, I suppose. Nothing...Tra la la.." She said. Her roommate gave her an odd look but stayed silent.

They walked the rest of the way home this way. Sarah lost her in her thoughts.  
_

Tommy unlocked his door and opened it, glad to be home. It had been a long night. Except...her.

He never asked for anyone's number. Women asked for his, or would leave theirs on a napkin with their tip.

He stripped off his clothes and pulled on his pajama bottoms then flicked on the tv and cracked open a new bottle of whiskey. Doing a few shots, he leaned back and picture the dark haired girl who had invaded his mind this evening.

Objectively speaking, had he seen women technically prettier than her? Yes. But none of them had her expressive green eyes with silver flecks, teeming with such an inner flame of passion. Her lush generous curves, long legs, and dark fall of hair had caused him to start to harden just being near her.

He wanted to take her hand, bring her home, and bury himself inside of her. Her scent had made him a bit lightheaded and whoozy. Vanilla, cinnamon, and peaches, but something deeper. It was the scent of HER. It was in her very being. It spoke of magic and mystery, sweetness, and desire.

Her touch made him feel really alive for the first time. The thoughts of loneliness, of longing for what had been taken from him fleeing.

Then she had asked if he was from England, and he felt sad she did not know him..and didn't understand why.

He started to feel that way again. Grabbing the bottle he drew a few sips more, until his body began to relax, and a sweet haze clouded his mind. He reached for the bottle of painkillers sitting next to the lamp and popped a couple into his mouth. He was headache free at the moment but it did not mean he would be for long. Merely a preventative measure.

He closed his eyes and pictured her. This Sarah. Her large eyes looking up at him. He could see the hint of her cleavage revealing the swell of one full breast as she moved, her skin pale and luscious. He wanted to run his tongue over that swell. The back of her leg as she walked and it peeked out from her long skirt. She was wearing dark stockings with some kind of design in the pattern.

He felt his body rising again. He looked down at the offending area. "Sorry mate, nothing for you tonight. Maybe soon. She was, is one lovely lady. I can't say I blame you."

He took a few more pulls on the bottle. He clicked off the tv and went to his bedroom and crawled onto the bed. Thanks to the alcohol and pills, he was asleep before he hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Labyrinth felt the sensation of her touching him. She found him! Now it was only a matter of time. Yes My Champion! I knew you could find him. I knew he was close to you! Even though he does not know me, we are still connected, him and I. He just needs to break through the barrier that is keeping him from his true self. You, My Queen, must rip that wall down and make him face his pain, so that he may find himself again. I will do what I can, but it is up to you. You are his Champion as well as mine. You must be the one to fight for our survival._

Sarah got up and ready and was out the door quickly. True her role was minor but she was vigilant in making sure she did it right. She didn't feel as run down this day and took advantage of it.

Rehearsal seemed to crawl by. She could not get her mind off the bartender. That she gave him her number at all was surprising even to herself. She never did things like that. For some reason she could not refuse him.

Finally rehearsal ended and she raced home. She wanted to make sure she was the one who answered the phone in case Wendy was there.

Thankfully it seemed her roommate was out, so when she opened to door at 10 minutes to 3pm, she was relieved to find herself alone.

She kicked off her shoes and grabbed some juice, then took a seat and waited, fidgeting. She watched the clock tick round and round, silently counting down to 3 o'clock. 3pm the phone did not ring and her heart sank.

She chastised herself. Is this what I've come to? Waiting for a guy to call? What is wrong with me? So what if he..

RING!

Sarah's heart jumped into her throat, she stared at the phone like it was an alien.

RING!

She went to pick it up but hesitated. Oh God! What do I say?

RING!

Pick it up and say hello Sarah! Her inner voice said.

She picked it up as it was starting a 4th ring.

"Hello?!" She bellowed a little to loudly into the phone, cringing at her own volume.

"Sarah?" Said the smooth male voice on the other end.

"Oh Hi! This is Tommy the bartender right?" She said brightly, but quieter.

A warm rumbling laugh came over the receiver, giving her chills.

"Expecting someone else?" He said.

She could tell he was smiling. "Uhh..no. Sorry it took so long to answer, I was looking for something." Damn that sounded stupid, she thought.

"Well, I sincerely hope you found it." Was the reply. "So, dear Sarah, would you like to join me for dinner? I got the night off."

Sarah paused. Should she? I mean she just met the guy. He seemed nice but this was the city and lots of nice guys turned out pervy.

He inner voice spoke up. Oh for goodness' sake Sarah! It's just dinner and he is waiting!

"Sarah? Are you still there?" His voice shook her out her inner conflict.

Sarah blushed even though no one was there to see it. "Oops sorry. Umm..sure. Where at? I can meet you somewhere."

He told her the name and address of a nice local Thai place she had been to before.

"Okay. That will be fine. I love Thai food. I'll see you then, Tommy."

"Lovely. Thank you Sarah. 7 o'clock okay?" He said.

"Haha I almost forgot to ask for a time. 7 o'clock is fine." She answered mentally kicking herself.

"Goodbye love. See you later tonight." Said the man on the other end. She could tell he was still laughing to himself at her scatterbrained replies. She didn't blame him she sounded like an idiot.

"Bye!' She said, too loud again.

Once she hung up the phone she shook her head at herself. "Damn Sarah, what the hell? You are acting like you never talked on the phone to a guy before. Get a grip!"

Tommy. So he looked like some "probably a dream" Goblin King fantasy figure she pined for as a teenager. Jareth, she remembered. The Goblin King is Jareth. Or was Jareth. Not Tommy.

That made her laugh. "Oh I am the all powerful Goblin King..Tommy. eesh!"

She looked at her watch, it was nearly 3:30 so she went to her room to decide what to wear and begin to get ready for her date.

She decided on a black jersey skirt and a silky blue blouse, with a black jacket she could shrug off once the got to the restaurant. It was going to be a nice cool evening, just warm enough for the jacket while she was outside.

She showered and twisted her hair up into a loose knot with tendrils hanging down around her face, then applied a bit of makeup. A little black eyeliner and mascara with a touch of blue shadow to match her outfit, then just a bit of clear gloss on her lips as her own were naturally red.

The only accessory she added were a pair of sapphire earrings her parents had sent her as a Christmas gift a few years earlier.

She dressed and put on her watch and a pair of low heeled black sandals, then she was set. She left a note for Wendy who would probably be home around 8pm, she had called while Sarah was in the shower and left a message. At 6:15 she left to meet Tommy at the restaurant. She a deep breath as she opened to door to the street and headed out into the evening.  
_

Tommy was still snickering to himself after he got off the phone with fair Sarah. She was obviously flustered by him for some reason. He could not help but tease her a little. It was so easy.

He knew he would need to try and not do that this evening. He didn't want to chase her away before he got to know her.

He had woken up with yet another hangover, but by 3pm had felt better. After talking with her on the phone. He had felt quite good. Just her voice seemed to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

He was glad he had gotten the night off. He had asked the manager the night before, before he had left. The manager was kind enough to let him off. She knew he hardly ever asked for time off and covered for those that did more often than anyone else, so it was only fair.

He looked through his clothes to find something decent to wear. While he kept everything neat and clean, his wardrobe was fairly basic. Except..there. He moved his clothing in his closet until he reached the back. Not that is was a big closet. He took the bag out and unzipped it.

He had been purusing a vintage shoppe a few months ago and came across this gorgeous silvery silk shirt. It cost a bit more than he would usually spend but something about it caught his eye. He had splurged and bought a pair of nice black leather trousers to go with it and a jacket to match. One really nice outfit for a special occasion.

He laid it on his bed and went to shower.

After that was done, he decided to forgo his usual ponytail and fluffed out his shoulder length hair, shaved, and dressed. He examined himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked quite dashing. He wished he didn't feel quite so nervous.

The question of why he was dressing up for her, when he had never done so before for any of his dates with others briefly flitted through his mind before he dismissed it.

"No matter. For her, I want to look my best. Sarah. She is special. I just know it." He told himself out loud.

He slid his feet into his boots, grabbed his keys and wallet and left to meet her. As he left his building and walked to the restaurant, he started whistling.

He paused. What was that song? He didn't recognize it. Odd. He shrugged and continued, still whistling the mysterious tune.  
_

Tommy was waiting by the door to the restaurant when he saw her approach.

She was beautiful. From the tips of her toes to the top of her lovely head she looked even more stunning than she had the night before. He stepped forward and gave her wave. She smiled and her eyes lit up, then widened slightly at his appearance.

Sarah had almost reached the building when she saw him step away from the doorway he had been standing in and wave at her and smile. She waved and smiled back..then took a good look.

She sucked in a quick gasp, trying to not be obvious. My God but he was gorgeous. The boots and leather pants, the sexy as hell shirt, with the first few buttons open, the leather jacket. The hair down and slightly mussed in a totally sexy way. Gulp. Like if her fantasy Goblin King had come to life and been reinvented as a human man.

He offered his hand as she walked up to him and smiled. She took it.

Both of them were startled at the instant waves of energy that travelled through both of them, but neither mentioned it. Even though when their eyes had met they both new the other had experienced the same jolt.

"Good evening Sarah. You look lovely." Tommy said.

Sarah kept smiling at him. "Thanks, you do too! I mean you look handsome." Her smile became a bit sheepish.

He laughed just a little. "Why thank you. Shall we?" He gestured towards the door.

Sarah nodded as he moved so she could go in ahead of him, then the door closed behind them both.

They were quickly seated and given menus. Once their food was ordered they ordered drink and got comfortable while they waited for their food to come.

"Soo.." Sarah started. She wasn't sure what to ask him. Or say to him. The questions that came to her mind she was fairly certain he would think she was insane if she asked.

Tommy to a sip of his whisky. He hadn't ever felt nervous before with a women. Well, that he could remember anyway.

"Yes. So. Tell me Sarah, what do you do for a living?" Tommy asked her.

He mentally cringed. How inane can you get.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Okay that was an easy one. "I work at one of the city libraries. I have a bachelor's degree in Library Science, with a minor in theatre. Someday I might go back to get my Master's in the former."

He nodded. "Ah. So, an actress then. Of course. you already told me that when you said you gave me your number. Is that your passion?"

She thought. Was it? "I don't know. I used to think so. But now not really. And I like my job, but I don't think that is my passion either. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of..lost I guess you might say."

He tilted his head at her and smirked. Her knees rattled a little. That look. Damn. How could do that and not know?

"I know how you feel Sarah. I've been in that place before. Not knowing who you are, or where to go from that point on. It's a very unsettling feeling."

Sarah said nothing, but took a long sip of her wine.

Just then their food came, and talk turned to discussing their meal in between both trying very hard to make sure their mouths were full of food as much as possible. Sarah had the Thai pineapple chicken curry, which was delicious and it wasn't hard to concentrate on that for a bit.

Tommy watched her eat. He knew she was avoiding conversation.

He smiled and jumped in again. "You must like it hot and sweet." He said, smiling. He couldn't help it.

She stopped mid chew, staring at him. What? She swallowed and took a drink of iced tea that she had ordered with her meal.

"Umm..what?" She asked him trying to ignore the double entendre.

"Your food. You must like it hot and sweet. Curry, pineapple. See?" He laughed just a little.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. Ohh. "You're teasing me."

He laughed out loud then. "I'm sorry love. I had to say it. It was right there. I wasn't teasing you, I was flirting with you. It appears I'm losing my touch."

Sarah blushed. Why does that keep happening? She thought. He keeps catching her off guard.

She looked at his plate. "Well you are have red curry chicken and coconut soup..so you must like a bit hotness and sweetness yourself."

He bent his head in a small nod. "Yes I do. hot and sweet is my favorite kind of thing. In several aspects I might add. I would say you have an abundance of both. Very hot, and sweet as sugar."

He leaned in a took her hand. "What do you enjoy, Sarah?" He said in a low voice.

Sarah felt heat pool low in her belly and spread downward. At first she thought to pull her hand away and ignore the question. She had a feeling he wouldn't let her go so easily.

She took a different tactic and leaned in. "If I told you, then I would have to kill you." She whispered.

Tommy's eyes got huge, then he leaned his head back and laughed. The other patrons all turned and looked at them.

Sarah laughed too, despite herself. He let go of her hand and went back to his food. She felt the tension ease a bit.

"I must say, you are the most delightful woman I can remember meeting, precious." He said, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Sarah gasped and dropped her fork, staring at him. Precious? What the hell?

He stopped in mid bite and met her eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked confused, as his hand, with fork, hovered in the air.

She had to say something. "How did you know that? Why did you call me that?"

He set his fork down. "I'm not sure what you mean. I called you precious because you are. Nothing more. How did I know what?"

She gulped and looked down. Not sure how to answer. "It's just..someone I knew a long time ago called me that. You look a bit like him too. It's just so weird."

An odd feeling came over Tommy. Like he already knew that. Maybe..but.. no. It wasn't possible that this was that Sarah. She was too young. It was going on 10 years now, and she would have been a young teenager. He got a little dizzy. He took a long drink of water, then ordered another whisky.

"Tommy are you alright?" Sarah asked. He seemed to withdraw completely for a moment. Then he ordered another drink and when it came downed it. That was his 5th since they sat down.

Tommy cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine dear. Really. I think this shall be my last drink here, I seem to have gotten a little tipsy."

"Good idea. You don't want to drink too much." Sarah answered.

The man across from her smiled wanly. "I suppose not. Well, would you like dessert? They have a lovely mango sorbet here."

Sarah agreed enthusiastically. Once they had eaten and Tommy had paid the check and at Sarah's insistence she left a generous tip, they left the eatery and strolled casually along the street. They chatted about this and that. Sarah lost track of the time and before she knew it, it was nearly 1 a.m. She had been having such a good time just walking and talking with Tommy she hadn't paid attention. When she finally noticed she realized she had led him almost to the front of her building.

Sarah turned to him and gestured behind her. "Well, this is my building. Thank you so much for dinner, Tommy. I had a great time." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "As did I, lovely Sarah. You have been most stimulating company. Can I see you again?"

Sarah nodded. She put out her and he took it. The tingly feeling coming over her again.

He kissed her a hand and held it not ready to let her leave yet.

Sarah thought for a moment then took a step forward in anticipation.

Tommy watched as she got closer. The nervous feeling coming back. He had kissed plenty of women certainly. This one though. She was so incredibly special.

Tommy dropped her hand and took her face gently between his palms. He searched her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted. All he saw there was a longing..the same longing he felt.

He bent in and softly pressed his lips to her soft full mouth.

She tasted slightly of mango and sugar, and so much more. He got closer and deepened this kiss. She opened her lips to him. He slipped his tongue between her lips, touching hers.

Sarah moaned just a little. He was sweet and minty and his lips were so soft.. She could not help but let him kiss her more. She pressed closer and bent her head back more as her arms moved to circle his waist and his around her back and down just above her backside, pulling her closer.

It was electric and magical. His tongue glided against hers and her knees gave out, practically collapsing her against him.

Tommy felt her body melting against his and stiffened his body to bear more of her weight. He pushed her back until she was against the wall of her building. He wanted to lift her up and make love to her right there on the street. But he couldn't. After a few more minutes he gained some control over his raging desire and pulled back, but still held her against him so she wouldn't fall.

He smoothed the hair back from her face and stared into her eyes.

Sarah had never felt such a powerful connection before. Tommy was the most amazing kisser she had ever known. She felt loopy and drunk on passion. She looked up at him with what she knew was a stupid grin on her face but she couldn't help it.

"Sarah..." He sighed. "Sarah..I best go. Let you get upstairs now. If I stay any longer, I will not ever leave."

Sarah blinked and felt herself coming back to normal. Tommy backed up with her in his arms and let them drop then backed away.

Sarah looked at his feet, unable to meet his eyes as she blushed again. "I understand, I agree. I would invite you up..but, Wendy, you know. We kind of have an agreement to not have overnight guests without some warning. If you know what I mean." She gave a small nervous laugh.

He inclined his head. "Yes, I do know what you mean. If you..I mean it we..if it gets to that point, just so you know, I live alone." He said to her, giving her a knowing flirty smile.

She giggled. "Ah! Okay. Yes, that's good to know. I mean if things progress in that direction. Eventually."

Tommy stepped forward again and kissed her, only this time it was just a light peck. "Goodnight Sarah. May you have the sweetest of dreams."

He reluctantly turned and walked away towards his apartment. He began to whistle a familiar song she couldn't quite place.

Sarah watched him until he was out of sight then went in and walked up the stairs to her door.

Fortunately when she went in Wendy was already in bed. All she had to do was wash her face change into her pajamas and crawl into bed. She wanted to savor the evening without a million questions.

She went over the events of the night, smiling to herself. She was still smiling as she fell into slumber.  
_

Tommy practically skipped home once he was out her sight. He knew she was watching him.

He had a wonderful time.

She was the most interesting, intriguing female he had ever met. In fact she was the interesting person he had ever met altogether. He had found himself completely enamoured of her.

Her sparkling green eyes, her smile, her lush body. He was so close to begging her to let him in, or for her to come home with him. But he didn't. Not yet. Not on the first date. He didn't want to muck things up with her. She was too wonderful to let go of.

He got into his apartment and had a smoke first thing. He had refrained from smoking on the date as he knew lots of girls were put off by it unless they smoked themselves. He really hadn't even thought about it the whole night.

He grabbed up the half a bottle left over from the night before and took it into his bedroom. After stripping down he got into bed naked and sipped at the bottle as he thought of her. He had to be careful how much he drank around her. He didn't want to lose control. By her little comment of him not drinking too much he guessed she wouldn't approve if he had drank any more than he did in front of her.

He looked at the bottle and noticed he had only had a few sips this night. He put the lid on and sat the whisky next to the bed.

As he waited for sleep all he could see was her face. He went to sleep smiling, not feeling empty for the first time since waking up nearly a decade before not know who he was.


	6. Chapter 6

High King's Castle: Underground.

Queen Mila slept fitfully. Her son had been missing for a long time now. Every day she worried and cried. Seeking him out through magic and sending searchers out to all corners of the underground to find him. So far there had been no sign.

Her husband, King Jevan did what he could but his responsibilities were great, and constant.

Her nephew Baelic was caring for her son's kingdom in his absence but it was becoming obvious that Jareth needed to be found quickly. No one else could do the duty of The Goblin King.

Jareth had been young and brash when he had told his father he was leaving to find his own way.

He found a barren patch of tundra and desert, inhabited by the most unsavory creatures.

With his tremendous gift for magic more powerful than anyone had ever known he had created his own kingdom, his Labyrinth. His great Castle Beyond The Goblin City.

Jareth had known the underground was slowing dying. He could feel it happening.

He had created the maze as a bridge between worlds, to harness the magic of belief from the mortal world. With that magic he had saved them all. He brought human children to be changed to their kind, to replenish the blood of the immortals and bring new life. Those who came and went took with them a belief that helped fuel the magic that continued to revive and restore his world.

His father had gone so far to offer him the High King's throne as reward, but Jareth had refused. He said he would rather lead the lost and the lonely than shuffle paperwork and settle disputes between annoying courtiers, disgruntled royals and dilettantes.

So Jareth remained The Goblin King.

Mila knew it was a lonely life and had tried to find him someone worthy to share his throne. He had laughed and refused. He did not want a bride. He told her that to fall in love was a weakness he did not want to have. He said if there was one woman that was worthy of him, she would find him. She would clever and brave, strong and beautiful. Then he said he did not believe such a woman would ever exist.

She loved her son but he was a very prideful man. It was probably in part her fault. As an only child he had been spoiled and coddled. Allowed to do whatever he wanted when he wanted. Such was the right of the High Prince.

Not to mention his father, her husband made sure Jareth knew how powerful his place was.

She had been so proud when he made his own way and carved out his own kingdom. Her brilliant, arrogant son.

She missed him greatly.

After some thought, Queen Mila decided she needed to once again go to The Goblin Kingdom and see what exactly was going on. Her husband was always so vague about these things and sitting around the High Castle fretting was doing her no good.

"Essie!" She called for her maid. The plump older woman bustled in.

"Yes My Queen?" Essie asked, bowing low.

"I need you to pack some of my things. Nothing fancy, no need for ball gowns and the like. I am going to The Goblin Castle. Pack a bag for yourself as well. I'll have need of you there."

Her maid nodded once and went to follow orders.

Mile looked out the window at the expansive gardens below. "Well my son, it seems it is up to me to do something about this. I will find you, wherever you are."  
_

_He was walking this way and that. Around corners, down passageways, up stairs through doorways and arches then down more stairs. He seemed to know where he was going. Or did he? He could hear the clicking of his boots on the stones. Every step. click click click._

_Every so often he would pass a creature of some sort. Some tall, some small. They all seemed to gasp and point when they saw him. As he came around another corner there was a little man who seemed to be spraying something. The little man turned and seemed to see him. He dropped his spray can and stared at him. "Yer Majesty?! Where have you been?!"_

_He said nothing. Just stood there. He didn't know what to say. Why did the man call him that?_

_He backed away, suddenly confused and apprehensive. He turned and ran the way he came. The little man was following him._

_"Yer Majesty?! Jareth?!Come back!"_

_He managed get far enough away he didn't hear the voice anymore...he ran through another opening and.._

"Ugh!" Tommy sat up straight, his heart pounding, sweat pouring down his face. Hid head throbbing again. "What the fuck was that now?!"

It was just a dream, yet he was out of breath as if he had been running. He looked at the clock nearly 5 am. "Bollocks."

He got up and went to the bathroom, then went into his small kitchenette and opened the fridge. "I really need to do some shopping I'd say." He murmured as he saw he had little food left.

He picked up a carton of juice and drank from it, suddenly very thirsty. He finished it off and sat it on the counter making a mental note to get more the next day.

He went back to his bed a laid down, hoping he could get in a few more hours of sleep. This was his usually day off and the day he usually spent getting errands done, laundry, shopping and the like. He wondered if he should call Sarah and see if she would like to join him.

He chuckled to himself. "There you go. Hey there Sarah, would like to go with me to wash my underwear? Maybe wander around the market picking out vegetables? What fun we will have. Tommy, you've lost it haven't you?"

He got comfortable again replaying the kiss from the night before. What a wonderful kiss it was. He hoped he would share many more such kisses with the lovely girl.

As his eyes began to droop, his dream came back to him. "What was that bloody little man? And why did he call me Your Majesty? Oddest dream I've ever had. Like I'm some bloody puffed up king. Ah well. Must have been the food. Or something. Quit laying here talking to yourself you fool. Just a stupid dream." He grabbed the bottle of painkillers, shaking a couple of of the bottle and picked up the whiskey by his bed and took a few healthy swigs to wash them down help him along.

He turned over and buried his face in his pillow, falling back into a thankfully dreamless sleep.  
_

The Goblin Kingdom was in a whirl with High Queen Mila present. She insisted as soon as she arrived that the castle was to be thoroughly cleaned and that livestock was no longer allowed inside.

The Goblins were always afraid of their king's mother, so they did as she asked.

She took over the Queen's chambers for the time being as there was no Goblin Queen.

Lord Baelic her nephew showed her around, so that she could know the deterioration going on. She wished she could have helped but there was really little she could do. She didn't have the gift of healing the land or it's inhabitants. Only Jareth would be able to do that when he came back.

She did insist on keeping up appearances for the kingdom's sake. It wasn't a good idea to let anyone know how weakened The Labyrinth had become. It was vital to protect it as a bridge between worlds. More unsavory characters might think to try and use it for unscrupulous deeds like kidnapping humans.

She was walking in the rose garden when there was a cacophony of yelling and noise coming from the front of the castle. She immediately disappeared and reappeared there, and saw Baelic speaking with a horde of creatures led by a dwarf.

As she walked up she heard the dwarf speaking. "I'm tellin ya Lord Baelic, it WAS 'im! I know that rat anywheres! I could see right threw 'im, but it was the king! Ask the brownies and the worms! They seen 'im too! And the fairy horde!"

Baelic knelt down. "How could it be Hoggle? Was it some sort of phantom? Or something pretending to be him clever enough to get inside?"

Hoggle was practically jumping up and down with frustration.

"Excuse me..but did you say you saw my son?" Mila asked.

Hoggle's eyes popped open wide then he bowed low. "Forgives me High Queen, I didn't sees ya."

Mila waved her hand dismissively. "No matter dwarf. What matters is that you saw His Majesty. Tell me, you say he was transparent?"

Hoggle's head bobbed up and down. "He was. He came around the corner almost to the hedge maze where I was sprayin' for fairies. He just stared at me. Acted like he didn't know where he was. I talked to 'im and he turned and ran in the other direction like a demon was on his heels. I chased him as far as I could but he was too fast, then he was gone."

"Take me to the spot you saw him. The exact spot, Sir Hoggle." Queen Mila commanded.

Hoggle did so. It took over and hour to get there but Hoggle knew The Great Maze like no one else so he knew shortcuts. When he got to the arch he pointed.

"There, Yer Highness."

Mila thanked the dwarf the reached out with her magic. As a halfling her magic was not as strong as some of her fellow immortals. Certainly nowhere near like her exceptionally gifted son, but there were a few things she could do. One was tracking and tracing the astral trails of others. It was a rare talent. If Jareth left just the smallest thread, she should be able to find it.

She closed her eyes and searched. Baelic and Hoggle looked on. After some time she felt it. The finest thread of life energy that would undetectable to anyone else. Once she caught hold out it and tugged it shone brightly in her mind.

"I've got him." She announced. She followed his thread with her eyes closed. She did not need to open them. She was walking the exact steps he had walked. She found several oddities about the trace though.

They must have walked for a good half an hour when she felt the thread thin out considerably, but it didn't break. He was still connected by the most miniscule of connections, but it was there. barely. Something had caused him to reconnect with The Labyrinth. However connected, she could tell there was still an incredibly resilient magic blocking him.

She realized he was not in this world. He was in the human world and had been dreamwalking.

"Oh Jareth what have you done?" She said out loud as she opened her eyes.

She turned to the the dwarf and her nephew. "He is above in the mortal world. I need some help finding him. It's much more difficult tracing astral trails there. The atmosphere is muddied up considerably now and I cannot stay there long even if I find a way to get there. Do either of you know one who could help? Someone who knows the above well? Not many of us go there anymore regularly. One of the creatures perhaps? We have to be cautious. We cannot reveal his absence to anyone who would use the information for their own purposes."

They were silent for a bit.

Hoggle looked up and met the Queen's eyes. "I mights know someone. She maybe would 'elp. But I haven't talked to 'er in a long time. She might be our best chance in findin' 'im."

The queen observed the little man's body language. He seemed reluctant to say who this individual was.

"Sir Hoggle. I ask you not as your queen, but as a mother looking for her child. My son is missing. We need to find him. You know The Labyrinth is doomed without him. If it dies before we can get him back, we may never get a chance to look for him."

Hoggle looked at his shoes. "She's human. Sarah. The girl that beat The Labyrinth. She's real smart, that one."

"Where can I find her?" The queen queried the dwarf. She had heard rumors but nothing confirmed until now such a person existed.

"There's a portal. If she still has it. She's likely all grown now. It was a mirror she had. If it's still with 'er we can follow connection that leads to it the Labyrinth created. But we gotta makes 'er call us first. She 'as ta opens it."

"Well how can we do that dear Hoggle?" Mila asked him. She was trying to be patient.

"The goblins. They are the only creatures here than can cross at will without the use of The Labyrinth, except the king. Been doing it as long as we all can remembers. In facts that was one of the reason His Majesty needed to gets 'em under control. They was causin' too much problems with the mortals."

Mila thought about this. "Alright Hoggle. I am going to leave it to you to come up with a plan for the goblins to somehow get the girl to open the portal so I may speak to her."

The dwarf was surprised at this. Jareth would never let him have such a responsibility. Hoggle was many things. A coward namely, but he was not stupid. "Yes, Yer Majesty. I'll figure out something. Just give me a day or two."

Queen Mila agreed. The three, plus any various maze dwellers who had been following along made their way back to the castle.  
_

Tommy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He rolled out of bed and wove his way to his living room area.

" 'ello?" he answered drowsily.

"Hi, Tommy? It's Sarah. From last night."

He blinked in surprise. He had given her his number, but did not expect her to use it so soon.

"Well this is a unexpected pleasure Sarah." He purred into the phone. "How can I help you this lovely day?"

He almost kicked himself. Way to go there man..you sound like a downright perv.

He heard a nervous giggle come over the phone. "Umm..well, I was wondering if I could return the favor. Take you to lunch. Nothing fancy just pizza or something."

"That sounds divine. I need to go to the market though. Would you like to come along after?"

He could wait on the laundry a couple of days if necessary. He had plenty of clean clothes for a few days.

"Oh sure! Sarah answered "No problem there I should pick up a few things too anyway. Where would you like to meet?"

Tommy smiled. A wonderful way to spend an afternoon. He had woke up with a slight headache still but the thought of being with her seemed to clear it. "I'll meet you in front of your building at 11:30 love."

He heard a bit of excitement in her sweet voice as she answered. "Perfect. There is pizza place a few blocks away I always go to. Lenny's. Heard of it?"

"I don't think I have. But I'm always up for trying a new restaurant." He told her.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours then." She said. "Bye!"

"Goodbye fair Sarah." He said then hung up the phone.

He grabbed some jeans and a t shirt and went to shower and get ready. He was positively giddy.  
_

Sarah hung up the phone and did a little happy dance into her bedroom. She did it! She actually asked someone out!

That was something she never did. She was never outgoing enough to be able to do it. Something told her when she woke up that she needed to take some initiative here. Take a chance. He was smart, funny, gorgeous. You don't just let that get away.

She sat at her vanity, looking in her old mirror. "Plus, bonus. He looks so much like your dream guy it's downright eerie. I should be scared of that, but I'm not. There is something weird about all of this. But I can't just let it go. I need to see this through."

Wendy peeked her head in. "Talking to yourself again Sarah?" She asked, grinning. She had gotten used to Sarah's habit of "thinking out loud" as Sarah called it, but liked to tease her.

"You know me." Sarah quipped back. "Hey, Wen, I'm going out this afternoon, and going to stop by the store. You need anything?" She got up and went into Wendy's bedroom where she was brushing her hair.

"Yes. We are about out of apples. I have one for tomorrow but if you could pick up a few I'll pay you back." Wendy liked to stick an apple in her bag for a quick snack at dance rehearsals. Many of her fellow dancers refused to eat while at the studio as the always got that glare from the Madame, but Wendy was determined to not fall into unhealthy eating habits.

"No need to worry about that it all evens out in the end right?" Sarah said. "By the way, I'm meeting Tommy too." She grinned slowly waiting for her friend to react. "I called him and asked him."

Wendy turned and gave her a squeally hug. "Oh Sarah! I'm so proud of you. He is a hottie hot hot. You two going to..you know..get together?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know yet." Sarah confused. "Too soon to tell. We kissed last night and it was..pretty incredible. I think my shoes melted a little."

Wendy hugged her again. "Ohhhhh. That's a good sign! If you need me to clear out for a night let me know. So you can have the whole place to get busy. Well except my room okay?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Like I would have sex in your room. Besides he lives alone, so it's not necessary. I mean if it goes that far. Anyway, I need to get ready."

She had already showered so she went back into her room to get dressed. She wanted to look nice, but not look like she was trying to look nice. Just casual. She dug around and finally decided on a long broomstick skirt in shades of greens, blues and purples, a pale green poet shirt and a vest that matched the skirt. She just put on a little mascara and lip gloss and slipped her feet into a pair of ballet flats. She pulled the front of her hair back with a clip but let the dark mass fall down her back.

She looked in the mirror and liked the effect. She look cool and casual, but pretty, at least for her she thought. Well he seemed to think she was. For a finishing touch she touched a little vanilla oil behind her ears and wrists and between her breasts.

Wendy leaned back into her bedroom and whistled. "Oh pretty! I love that skirt. You look nice. Smell good too. Hey, I had a 10 dollar bill on me so here you go. Apples, and get some sandwich bread too. Whole grain not crappy white bread."

Sarah nodded and took the money. "You bet. You leaving too?"

"Yep. Going to go to the gym and do some swimming. Haven't been in a while. See ya!"

Sarah heard her roommate leave, and sighed. Looking at the clock she saw she still had an hour, so she sat on the couch and watched tv while she waited for 11:30.

After a bit she heard an odd crashing noise coming from her bedroom and went to investigate.

"What the hell?" She said. All her makeup and her jewelry box had fallen on the floor.

She picked it up, wondering how that had happened. "Ah well, I guess I set it too close to edge."

She shrugged to herself and noticed it was 20 minutes after 11, so she locked up the apartment and went and stood outside, waiting for Tommy to appear.


	7. Chapter 7

She stood and practically stared down the direction in which he had walked the night before, almost willing him to show up.

"Looking for someone?" Said a voice behind her making her jump.

She turned and glared at his grinning face. "You scared me! Ass!" She gave him a playful slap on his shoulder.

He laughed as he replied. "I couldn't resist. You were so intently watching for me. I'm flattered."

She pointed in the opposite direction and smiled. "I thought you lived that way."

He offered her his arm and she took it."Yes. I had some time to kill so I took another street then a cross street to come back around. You look beautiful, by the way."

Sarah blushed a little. "Thanks. You look quite wonderful yourself."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as compliment princess."

They strolled through the city streets until they got to the pizza place. There they ordered food and drink and found an outside table to eat their lunch.

Sarah found herself once again thoroughly enjoying his company. He was so easy to talk to and while she was a bit nervous she found it was because she was so attracted to him.

They kept leaning closer and closer as they talked, until their faces were inches from each others'.

Tommy reached over and wiped a bit of sauce off of her lip with his thumb and licked it off. She almost hyperventilated.

My God. He was sexy. She felt herself getting excited by the simplest touch. She wasn't an innocent. She had lost her virginity when she was 17 to some guy she had a crush on in high school. It was awkward and painful. She had been with a couple of men since coming to the city but the best she could say was those experiences were unremarkable. This man...just a brush of his thumb against her lip had her practically panting.

She couldn't help herself. She reach over and ran her fingers down the side of his face. His eyes changed immediately and she saw her desire reflected back at her.

He leaned further in and kissed her, just the barest touch of his lips on hers. The electric sensation was overwhelming to her senses and she leaned further in and..promptly slid off the front of her chair onto the ground.

"Ow!" She said as she landed on one knee then moved to her behind.

Tommy had been enthralled with the attention Sarah was giving him, when she leaned in he thought he was going to be the recipient of another kiss like the night before, then Sarah disappeared under the table.

"Sarah? Oh my are you alright?!" He got down on one knee next to her, checking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine. Just humiliated." She looked around to see several patrons smiling and laughing as they looked at her.

She looked up at him and as soon as their eyes met they both started laughing.

Tommy stood and helped her up then assisted in brushing off her clothes. "Well that certainly made an impression Sarah."

She was bright red now from embarrassment and from laughter. "Of course. I swear I'm an idiot. Try to be all sultry and wham..fall on the ground. Yep, that's me..the super sexy siren, falling on the ground and scraping my knee like a kid falling off a bike."

"You scraped your knee? Let me look at it." Tommy said, instantly concerned.

He made her sit down and she pulled up her skirt just high enough for him to look.

"Oh that looks quite nasty, Sarah. Let's see. We are closer to my place than yours, so let's swing by there and get that bandaged up."

Sarah gave him a strange look that he wondered about. "Oh I don't know..it's not that bad. It will be fine."

Tommy shushed her. "I won't hear any more about it. You don't want to let that go and get infected. It's only a 10 minute walk."

Sarah reluctantly agreed. She had to admit it did hurt.

He insisted she lean on him as they walked to his building. She noticed it was very close by his work too. They walked the 3 floors of stairs a bit slowly for her sake. He unlocked the door and let them inside.

"Please sit. I don't have company often. I'm pretty private. It's not much but it's home." He said as he waved her to a chair. Well *the* chair she noticed. He only had the one, and a small love seat.

She looked around while he got his first aid kit. It was very small, basically 3 rooms. The living room and kitchenette were one, and she could see his bedroom through an open door and then a bathroom.

Also, it was neat as a pin. There was a small tv, and a bookshelf overflowing with books of all kinds. She could tell most were old used books, but well read. No dirty dishes, no clothes laying around. Odd for a single man. Well a single straight man from her experience.

She did notice the bed wasn't made, but beyond that it was impressive and way more neat than her place.

"Found it. It's been a while since I needed to use it." Tommy said as he came out of the bathroom.

He opened the box and got out a bandage, an alcohol swab and some antibiotic cream.

He got down on his knees again in front of her. "Now then, hike up your skirt and I'll take care of you in short order."

She could not stop the words that came out of her mouth next. "I've heard that one before." She covered her mouth and gave him an incredulous stare, not believing she had just said that.

He stopped and looked up at her, a slow grin growing to take up the lower half of his face. "First things first, love, then we will talk about any other needs you may have."

She laughed nervously and pulled up her skirt to uncover the offending knee. His touch was so gentle even the sting of the alcohol swab did nothing to sway her from raptly watching him. He wiped the scrape, applied the cream, and covered it with the bandage. After that he bent down and kissed the bandaged spot. When he looked up again their eyes caught and held. "There. And kissed to make better too." A spark flared to life between them.

She swallowed hard. Part of her wanted him to continue and another part wanted to run away.

"Tommy..." she whispered.

He didn't pull her skirt down but started caress her legs, observing her reaction. She made no move to stop him either. She just watched as his beautiful, long fingers glided over her skin.

"You have beautiful legs, my Sarah. Such soft skin. So tell me..what other needs do you have?" He spoke just above a whisper.

"I..I...oh my..." Was all she could get out before she reached out and pulled him to her and he covered her mouth with his own.

She spread her legs and he knelt between, pressing his body against hers hard.

She could feel his hardness against her thigh as their lips and tongues tangled passionately.

His hands slid further up until the were on the outside of her upper thighs just below her hips. All he would have to do is move a few inches and his fingers would find the damp heat she felt growing below her abdomen. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist and she relaxed into him.

Tommy pressed her even closer to him as their kiss continued on. He moved his lips away from her mouth and kissed down her neck. Her scent was indescribable. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. He felt her hand go under his shirt and touch the bare skin of his back and it made him tremble.

He returned the favor by moving her vest and shirt out of the way and running his tongue over her shoulder. One hand slid up over her hip and under her shirt, caressing the flesh under her breasts. He didn't want to go too fast and turn her off continuing their tryst.

Sarah managed to gather herself for a minute and pull back. They were both breathing heavy.

Her hands remained under his shirt as his remained where they were, one under her shirt and one on her thigh. His thumb just an inch away from her center.

The stared at each other with hooded eyes, trying to decide what the other's next move was. Sarah wondering if she went this fast would he not respect her, would he think she was a slut. Him dreaming of ripping her panties off and delving his fingers into her warmth.

"Tommy..I'm not..I mean I don't usually go this fast. I'm not a virgin or anything but I don't want you to think I.." The words came out in a breathy rush.

He removed the hand under her breast and laid a finger on her lips. "I know that. I promise I do. I don't want you to anything you don't want to do. I won't force you. I have to be honest, Sarah.. I want you. I ache for you. I swear to the gods I have never felt this way about anyone."

Sarah's brow crinkled. "Gods?"

Tommy thought about that too. He didn't know why he said it that way. "God I mean. Or the higher power. Whatever you believe in. Just know I mean that with every fiber of my being. I swear on my life if that is better."

Sarah stood and Tommy stood with her, watching her. He could see the conflict running over her face. Then she seemed to come to a decision.

She looked up into his eyes and held out her hands. He took them.

She led him to the bedroom, next to the bed. The late afternoon sun was bright. "Would you pull the shade?" She asked.

He nodded and turned, doing as she asked. Then he turned back and observed her a moment, waiting.

She took her vest off and laid it on the dresser. Then smiled at him. "I want you too. I've never done anything like this. But you..there is something..I can't help it."

He crossed the small room quicker than she could even see him. All she knew is suddenly he was there next to her, pulling her to himself. Kissing her, touching her.

He lifted her shirt and she raised her arms, let him pull it up over her head and throw it to the side.

He smoothed his hands over her silk clad breasts. Her nipples already hard. She tugged at his shirt so he yanked it off and threw it with hers.

He pressed her to the bed and she sat down, then laid back. He stood over her. He reached back and pulled his hair out of it's customary ponytail. Then knelt down and took off his shoes, then hers.

She watched him, desire in her eyes.

He slid her skirt back up her legs kissing her soft flesh as he slowly exposed it. As he pushed past her knees to her thighs, he buried his face between them, suckling the skin there, inhaling deeply. He could smell her arousal. It made him painfully hard.

He reached up and loosened the ties on her skirt and pulled it down her legs and off, so she was there clad in only her bra and panties.

He ran his hands up her legs, stroking and kissing as she licked her lips nervously.

Eventually he worked his way back up to her face and kissed her full lips hard. Her legs splayed open and he moved full on top of her, grinding his pelvis against hers, making her moan.

Sarah could feel how much he wanted her. She managed to work her hands between then to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She moved to the back and slid her hand underneath to grab his ass and press him harder against her. It was his turn to moan against her lips.

He undid the clasp on her bra and it fell down her arms. He moved so he could get it all the way off, taking a breast in each hand and squeezing while running his thumbs over her dusky peaks.

"You are so beautiful, precious." He murmured.

At those words her whole being shuddered. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But she couldn't stop now. No matter what, she wanted him more than she ever wanted anything before in her life.

He sucked and gently bit at her nipples, each time he did the sensation when straight down between her legs. She needed this..oh how she desperately needed him.

He moved downward to her belly and abdomen his tongue playing over the soft flat plane of her body. He grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down. She lifted her hips so he could take them off.

He got on his knees between her legs and just looked at her. Her skin was flushed, nipples hard, he could see how wet she was already. He let his tongue slide up her thigh and teased her, not quite getting to her center before moving over to the other thigh. He chuckled at her groan of frustration.

"What do you want, Sarah. Do you want me..here?" He barely touched her folds with one finger, letting it dip between just a little, then pulling away.

Her body thrust up at his touch. She was panting and grabbing his arms firmly.

"Please..please touch me..I need you." She answered.

He touched her again, this time finding her little bud and rubbing it. She gasped and shivered.

"There, Sarah.. is that where you want me to touch you?" He asked her, still rubbing.

Her hips pushed up, seeking satisfaction. undulating with his gentle touches.

He spread her thighs further and leaned down, tasting her. She was heaven. She tasted like sugared fruit, ripe and sweet, her juices on his chin. He couldn't get enough and delved within.

His tongue found her opening and he slid it inside her, She groaned louder and wound her fingers through his hair as her body ground against his face, his thumb still working her clit.

He switched and slid two fingers inside of her channel, using his tongue where his fingers had been.

She pressed his face deeper into her.

Sarah was getting close to the edge. He was making her feel things she had never felt before. No man had made her feel this way. He found that spot inside her, stroking and pushing it firmly. Her world exploded.

He watched her come for him, back arched and twisted her fingers hard in his hair, pulling but he didn't care. All he cared about was the delicious orgasm he knew was ripping through her body that he gave her. He tasted it on his lips. In the midst of release she was a goddess.

When it finally passed, she was like a pile of goo on the bed. She laid there catching her breath, eyes closed.

He got up and laid next to her, one leg over her as he took her face in his hands and kissed her deep.

He pulled his head back and her eyes opened, looking at him.

"No one has ever...Tommy..I...should I say thank you?"

He laughed. "You're very welcome love. My pleasure." He purred.

She giggled. "Mmmm..no I think it was mine."

He put his face in the crook of her neck and suckled her earlobe, his hands caressing her all over. He wanted so much open her thighs and thrust into her, but he let her set the pace.

She turned on her side and started to explore his body tentative at first, but becoming bold and stroking him over his shoulders, his back, down his belly.

Her fingers went underneath his jeans, tickling the soft hairs that lay below his belly button.

She was again battling with herself, he noticed. This was her process. He accepted it and let her do what she needed to do.

She started pushing his jeans downward. He moved so she could slide them down and off, along with his underwear.

He was as naked as her. Sarah was just staring at him marvelling at how gorgeous he was.

He said nothing, but observed her face as she took him in. She seemed to like what she saw.

Her hands lingered on his thighs as she contemplated his hard member. She was impressed. He was very well endowed. She had never seen or been with a man like him.

"Touch me as much as you want, Sarah. I am yours." He encouraged her.

She looked up into his face. "You are soo..oh my.." She said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, again." he answered. smiling.

She smiled back and laughed at herself. She was a grown woman damn it. Quit acting like as shy teenager, she told herself.

She took him in her hands and rubbed him. He thrust his hips and groaned. This encouraged her to stroke him more vigorously. She saw drops of fluid appear on the tip. Curious as she had never pleasured a man orally to orgasm, she took it on her finger and tasted him. It was salty, but not unpleasant.

She bent down and kissed the tip of him, marvelling at how soft the skin was there. She stuck out her tongue and began to lick him gently.

"Oh hell...Sarah.." He breathed out. Her tongue on his hard cock was magic.

She opened her mouth took the head of him inside of it. Suckling and licking, she could hear him whispering words of encouragement above her, her confidence built and she began enthusiastically taking him further into her mouth.

Tommy closed his eyes as his hips kept thrusting towards her at their own will. He could not stop his hands from grabbing her head and guiding it up and down as she worked his erection.

Sarah felt him pulling her up and she let him slide out of her mouth. "Wait I wasn't done.." she said as he jerked her up to meet his mouth and kissed her.

"I know...but I was getting close to..I didn't want..I mean..." He was stumbling over his words in his haste to explain.

"It's okay, Tommy, I didn't mind." She answered as he pushed her on her back and spread her legs.

"I know. I wanted to wait until I was.." He let his actions speak for him, he placed himself at her entrance and in one move was deep inside of her.

"Ooooh." She groaned as he thrust inside her. "Oh damn.." He felt incredible. He filled her to overflowing. After a few hard thrusts she came again already.

He watched her face as he joined with her. Just as before she was gorgeous in the heat of passion. Now even more so. In the back of his mind there was whispering, getting stronger, a growing pressure. His consciousness seemed to fade away...

_The first sensation he noticed was pleasure. The pleasure of being buried deep inside a woman._

_He looked down and yes, he was definitely joined with a woman. He did not remember how or why, but he kept pistoning into her. His body already more than halfway to it's need to reach it's peak._

_He looked up further, his sight was clouded, but clearing. He could see her now, dark hair, her red lips opened as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Head tipped back..eyes closed..she looked familiar..he knew this woman. Her head moved so he could see her face better..Gods but she was stunning.._

_He grabbed her hips and growled in feral need as he drove into her soft willing body. She opened her eyes..oh..such beautiful green eyes looking at him..wait..green eyes...it could not be...Sarah..his Sarah..oh blessed be the Gods his Sarah all grown up and very much a woman...he grinned and grabbed her, growling even louder. Yes, his mate. He knew it..he knew it! It WAS her.._

Sarah was amazed at how he felt. She never knew it could be like this. He was perfect.

She had came again, her body bowing up further and her eyes closed. After a few minutes she noticed something starting to change about the way he was pistoning into her. It became harder. He grabbed her hips almost painfully and growled.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. Gone was the gentle passion. He was watching her like he was stalking her, like she was his prey. "You...Sarah..my Sarah.." He grinned and his teeth flashed. sharper, like a hungry animal. He pounded into her harder and she felt a slight bubble of fear start to grow deep inside of her. The feral glint in his eyes was all too familiar..

He leaned forward so his face was right in front of hers, his eyes boring into hers. He took one hand away from her hips and grabbed her jaw under her chin so she could not turn away.

"Tell me you know who I am, woman. Sweet Sarah. How I waited for this moment." His hand slid down her front, coveting her. His long tongue licked over his lips and sharp teeth like he was going to devour her as his hungry eyes roved over her body.

She gasped and melted back into the bed, even as another release rippled through her body. The thought that went through her mind and the name slipped from between her lips. "Jareth.." It frightened her yes, but it excited her too. He was her darkest desire, her deepest fantasy. Her Goblin King. Wicked and dangerous.

He tilted his head, smirked and pressed her down hard into the bed, refusing to let her go. He was close. So fucking close. He rammed himself hard inside of her...seeking release..

_Suddenly_ _ he felt the chains of his own magic pulling him back into the darkness..no..she is mine.. she has always been mine no..NO..NOOOO.. His orgasm shuddered through him..he felt his seed releasing into her just as..._

Tommy's movements became irregular and slowed as his orgasm continued, then eventually passed. He collapsed onto Sarah, exhausted in a very satisfying way.

He laid there for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened. He had blacked out in the middle of having sex. That had never happened before. He felt like he should apologize to the woman beneath him. He rolled off of her and pulled her close.

She was staring at him like he had grown a second head. Had she noticed?

She pushed away from him and sat up. He was puzzled.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked suddenly.

He searched her face for the meaning of her words. He didn't understand.

"It's me. The man you just made love to? Tommy Jones? Are you okay? Did you hit your head when you fell?" He went to touch her and she jerked back.

"I'm sorry..Uh..Tommy? I have to go. This was..amazing but I..I need to get to the store and pick up some apples for my roommate I promised."

She scampered off the bed and pulled on her clothing.

"Sarah..please, tell what is wrong. I can't know unless you tell me. Don't run away. I think I'm falling in love with you." He hadn't meant to say that, but there it was. He knew it was true too. This woman stirred something in him he did not know existed.

She paused at that staring at him wide eyed. "I..don't know what to say..I'm not.. I'm really not sure of anything right now. It's not you..I just..I really need to go home. I need to think about some things. I promise I'll call you tomorrow night after work okay?"

She finally found her shoes and slid her feet into them then scurried out of the bedroom. Tommy pulled on his boxers and followed. Grabbing hold of her just as she got to the door and turning her around.

"Sarah.. Don't run away from me. I need to know." He pleaded with her.

She stared up at him, eyes wide. "You changed. Right in the, before you..you weren't you. You were *HIM*!"

His eyes went blank. "I was who? What do you mean? Sarah please...something happened and I blacked out or something. I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean. Who was I? What did I say? Did I hurt you?"

She stepped towards him. Her heart pounding. His gentle eyes filling longing to know. "Jareth. you were Jareth. You didn't hurt me..but I don't understand how. Maybe his spirit possessed you. I don't know. Maybe he is using you to get at me because you look like him so much."

"Who the fuck is Jareth?" He asked, louder than he had planned. She shrunk back.

"He was..he is...you will think I'm crazy. I had this dream a long time ago. Well I thought it was dream but..Jareth..he is, The Goblin King."

Tommy's head started to throb. He didn't know why but that name unsettled him and made his head hurt to hear it. Like something was pounding against his brain trying to get out.

"Sarah..I don't know.." A wave a nausea filled him suddenly. "I don't think you're crazy, but I don't feel well. Maybe you are right in leaving now. I will talk to you tomorrow. If you don't call me I will ring you before I go to the bar. I'm not kicking you out please don't feel like that. I want to see you again. It's just right now.."

His eyesight was swimming and he sat down. He needed to take a couple of pills and lay down. He spirit was screaming at him to not let her leave but his body was fighting him. He thought he would vomit. He felt weak and he abhorred looking weak in front of her.

Sarah was torn between trying to help him and fleeing away. She sat her bag down and laid a hand on his head. "Do you need a doctor?"

He shook his head. "No. I get migraines sometimes. I went to to the doctor and he gave me some pills but they don't help much anymore.. I just need to sleep and I'll feel better tomorrow I promise." He gave her a wane smile and kissed her palm. "I meant what I said. I think I'm falling in love with you."

Sarah nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She felt a rush of emotion almost overwhelm her.

"I know you meant it. I think I might..but just give me some time. I might feel the same way." She admitted. "I need to figure all of this out. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

He nodded. She bent down and kissed him soft on his lips, then quietly left the apartment so he could rest.

Tommy held his throbbing head in his hands. It was pounding so hard he had tears in his eyes.

He made it to the bathroom just in time to heave into the toilet. He leaned against the cabinet and got the bottle of pills off the back of the sink, and weaved his way to the kitchen.

He grabbed the bottle off the counter and washed down the 3 painkillers with a long pull of the whiskey. It burned all the way down. Taking the bottle with him, he went back to the bedroom and laid face first on the rumbled bed. He smelled vanilla and sex on his sheets.

After a while the pounding receded enough the he was able to sit up a little and take another drink. He shuffled around the bed until he got comfortable and just laid there, listening to the clock tick. He noticed it was getting dark, so he figured if he fell asleep know it would be okay.

Taking one more long pull from the bottle, he closed it and dropped it on the floor then buried his face under his pillow.

As the pills took hold and he drifted off the smell of Sarah and vanilla filled his senses.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah raced home. She was almost there when she remembered the apples. She ended up backtracking a couple of blocks to the closest market and grabbing apples, bread, and a few other necessities.

While she was standing in line tapping her feet she was getting odd looks from a few people.

Oh crap. Can everyone tell what happened? I didn't even bother looking in the mirror! Ugh!.

She got up to the register put the groceries down and got her money out, waiting for the cashier to ring up her purchases. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Turning, she saw it was grinning young man. "Miss..your shirt is on inside out."

She looked down and turned beet red. Again. What the hell! Plus she left her vest behind!

"Uhhh..thanks. Was in a hurry. Emergency." She stuttered as she practically threw the money at the cashier.

He snickered. "An apple emergency?"

"Something like that. Gotta go!" She flew out of the store and didn't even wait for her change.

She ran home as fast as she could. When she finally got in the door, slamming and locking it behind her, she figure it had been 6 minutes tops since she left the store. She had never ran so fast in her life.

Wendy had been sitting watching tv and jumped up when Sarah had burst in and leaned against the door gasping for breath.

"Sarah? What is wrong? The hounds of hell after you or what?"

Sarah met the questioning look of her friend with a bark of laughter. "You're not far off."

"Oookay then. By the way..did you know your shirt is on inside out?" Wendy asked as she followed Sarah to the kitchen.

Sarah sat down the bags and began putting stuff away. "Yes. Here is your apples." She waved the bag of fruit at Wendy. "I don't want to talk about it."

Wendy made a sympathetic sound. "Oh Hon, was the sex bad? I hate that when the guy is a dreamboat and the sex sucks."

Sarah sighed and shook her head. Her shoulders slumping in defeat. "No. It wasn't that. I mean it was great but..it ended weird. I don't know how to describe it without making me look completely nuts."

Sarah moved past her into the bedroom. She dug around for her pajamas and underwear, needing a shower. She was all hot and sticky from the sex and the race home.

"I have to ask..how does sex end weird? What does that mean?" Wendy asked. Sarah felt a headache developing.

"I don't even know how to answer that. Let me take a shower, and I will explain everything then you can call the men in white coats to come and get me okay?"

Wendy nodded.

Sarah took her time in the shower, dreading the conversation to come. She would have to start with what happened when she was 15. How does one explain The Goblin King? Or that what you thought was some fantastical dream, apparently not so much? That it seems the spirit of an otherworldly monarch was being channeled by your maybe future boyfriend? What the hell?

She got out of the shower and dressed, taking the time to go to her room and dig around a box in her closet until she found the red book. She was going to need a visual.

She went to the living room and sat across from Wendy, folding her legs under herself.

Holding the book up, she began. "This book. This is what started it Have you even heard of The Goblin King?"

Wendy shook her head.

Sarah explained as simply as she could first the book, then her dream that she now believed for certain was not. How she had gone back and forth for years on how real it had been.

She explained how much Tommy looked like The Goblin King she had known. Why it had been such a shock to see him, then meet him. The little things he had said that were so oddly similar.

Then reluctantly, she told her what had happened that evening, without going into every juicy detail of the sex she had shared with Tommy.

Sarah continued. "You know me Wendy. I'm pretty level headed. I don't have my head in the clouds like I did when I was a teenager. But.. I don't know what to do. If Tommy Is Jareth, I don't understand what happened to him or why he is here and mortal. If he is just channeling him..that is fucking scary. That means Jareth can take over someone's body and control them to get at me."

Wendy was silent for a little while. Sarah thought maybe she made a mistake telling her the story.

Wendy, much to Sarah's relief didn't look at her like she was crazy. She has always told Sarah she was a bit psychic, that it was a family thing. Her brushes with the supernatural had left her open minded enough to realize the world was much more complex and astounding place than humans could possibly imagine.

"Sarah, I know you aren't crazy. There have been legends all over the world about something or someone taking babies whether wished away or not. I know you, You are the sanest person I know. I saw your face when you came in tonight and I saw the fear in your eyes and it was real. Do you think this Jareth guy is evil?"

"I never got that vibe from him." Sarah answered. "He was tricky and he like to mess with people's heads, but I never thought was trying to kill me. Except maybe once. He sent this big crazy machine after Hoggle and me that Hoggle called the cleaners, but when I thought about it later, it was awfully convenient we were able to push over a heavy iron gate to get out of the way. I think his plan was to scare me not kill me. Then at the end..he wasn't mad I won, but seemed really sad. Hell maybe after he thought about it a while he felt differently I don't know."

Sarah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just need to figure out if Tommy is Jareth, or if Jareth can somehow take his body over. If that is the case I need to know what he wants. If Tommy is Jareth I have GOT to find out what happened to him and why he is here, and why he doesn't know who he is. There is something very wrong with that. That shouldn't have happened. Even if he doesn't like me he needs to go home either way. It's not right for him to be stuck here. I don't know a lot about his kind, but I'm pretty sure if he stays here he will die and I don't..." Sarah felt herself choking up at the thought of Jareth's demise. "I don't want him to die. That breaks my heart to even think of it." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Wendy watched her friend closely. Her feelings for this Jareth obvious to her even if Sarah didn't see it in herself. She reached over and took Sarah's hand, squeezing it. "Whatever you need to do, I'll help you Sar. We won't let that happen no matter what."

Sarah nodded. Just then a huge crash came from Sarah's bedroom and the two girls jumped up and ran to see what happened. Once again everything on the top of Sarah's vanity was strewn all over the floor.

"And this keeps happening!" Sarah exclaimed, waving her hand over the mess.

Just then they both heard distinct cackling laughter from under the bed.

Wendy yelped and jumped back, but Sarah knew that laugh.

"What in the hell do you have living under your bed Sar!?" Wendy asked almost afraid to know.

Two small heads popped out from under the bed. "It's just us Lady Sarah!" Said one creature.

Sarah leaned down and looked at the two creatures. She looked back at Wendy with a raised eyebrow. "Apparently I have goblins living under my bed now."

Wendy was a bit fearful but took a step forward. "Are they safe?" She asked. She looked closer at the smiling creatures. Both were quite short and rather green, with large eyes and big mouths filled with various sizes of teeth. One had what appeared to be a colander on his head. And another was wearing one of Sarah's scarves.

Sarah couldn't help but smile. Everything was just confirmed. Her past, her present, everything. Now she needed to figure out what it all meant.

"They are safe, Wen. Goblins are troublemakers and obviously thieves, but they are harmless to us."

Wendy smiled to. "They are kind of cute too. And they know you."

The other one spoke. "Course we do! The Lady Sarah is our Champion!"

Sarah giggled. "How can I help you fellows? Besides adding to your wardrobe." She said dryly.

"My name Dreck and this is Bogbait." The first one said.

"Nice names. The King give you those?" Sarah asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep. He said I was always covered in dreck, and Bogbait there, well..he gots bogged a bunch." The goblin said proudly.

Sarah shook her head at the two. "Okay. Now tell me why it is you are here in the mortal world."

"Hoggle sents us lady. We the only ones that can come here with the help of the Labyrinth or the king. We gots our own kind of magic."

Sarah was curious at this. "So The Goblin King *IS* missing?"

The two goblins bobbed their heads. "Long time now. Too long to be good. Ever since you left. After we came back from your party, king was gone."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. So it was possible, even probable Tommy WAS Jareth not just channeling him. But what on earth happened?

"What can I do?" She asked them.

"Hoggle says you needs to call him through the mirror to open the portal. Then he can come through, and The Queen wants to see you too." Dreck answered.

Sara's heart clenched. Jareth already had a queen? Oh God and she had sex with him?! To be fair, he didn't remember he had a queen. but still.

She would just have to not let it happen again. Even if she wanted it more than anything she ever wanted before in her life.

"Oh. Well, I guess if he needs my help I should do what I can. Besides I'm sure the queen misses him very much." She would need to be careful not to tell the woman either. "Do you two know how I can open it?"

"Easy, Lady. You just say your right words." Bogbait told her as he played with his ill gotten scarf.

Sarah thought. She went through her memories until she thought she knew what to say.

"Hoggle, I need you."

Suddenly there behind her reflection was her friend Hoggle. She smiled at him.

Wendy standing behind her, exclaimed "Whoa!"

"Thank the Gods Sarah!" Hoggle cried. She turned and he was in the room. she knelt and he ran into her arms in a tight hug.

"Oh Hoggle!" She said. "I missed you! I thought for so long you were a dream!"

Hoggle stepped back. "Nope not a dream. Reals as you are." He looked at Wendy. "She okay to be here?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. This is Wendy my best friend. Well, my best human friend."

Wend grinned, excited. "Hi!"

Hoggle nodded to her but turned to Sarah. "The Queen needs to see ya Sarah, Does she have permission to come through too?"

The thought of meeting Jareth's wife intimidated the hell out of her, but she gave him a nod.

"You needs to say this. "I give Queen Mila permission to use my portal." Hoggle said.

Sarah repeated his words.

"Queen Mila did you get that?" Hoggle said seemingly to empty air.

"Yes I did Sir Hoggle. Thank you." Came a voice from behind Sarah. She turned around and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Obviously one of Jareth's species.

She was about the same height as Jareth, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a beautiful silvery gown. She was smiling, and looked friendly.

"You must be Sarah, my son's champion." She said.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "You're Jareth's mother?"

Queen Mila laughed a little. "Of course. My son has no queen." She looked Sarah up and down. "Yet."

Wendy grinned. "That's what I'm saying!" She said as she poked Sarah in the side.

Sarah shushed her and turned back to the woman. "What can I do? I mean to help."

The queen put her hands behind her back and paced the small room. Sarah could see the resemblance now.

"My son is missing. We need to find him and bring him home. The Labyrinth and his kingdom need him. The maze is deteriorating at a rapid pace and will die within months, maybe weeks now. I fear if he doesn't not return soon, he will not be able to. He will die here. He will begin to deteriorate too, Sarah. He needs magic to live, and all this iron here..." She paused trying to not let her emotions get the best of her. "You are his Champion. His defender. You must help us find him. There is no one else to trust here."

As the woman talked Sarah felt tears welling up again. It was as she feared. "Well. I can help you in the finding him part. I think I have found him. But if the man I think is him, really is him, he doesn't know who he is. The "Jareth" part of him seems to be locked away somewhere inside."

Mila came and stood very close to Sarah, sniffing the air. "You are his mate? Or you have mated with him recently. I can smell him on you. In you."

Sarah stared at her dumbstruck for a minute. "You can..you can smell that? How?"

The Queen smirked. "You mortals. So very prudish. It's a simple biological function. Nothing to be ashamed of. Completely natural, acceptable behavior. How else would you make younglings?"

Sarah just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"May I touch you?" The Queen asked her quite suddenly.

Sarah agreed to that. She was relieved that the woman just put her hands on the sides of her head and closed her eyes. She chanted something unknown language.

She stepped back suddenly, staring at Sarah. "You are connected to The Labyrinth, and my son. He made you a changeling. You have access to his magic and that of The Labyrinth. Do you know what that means child?"

Sarah shook her head.

"It means you have been chosen by the magic of my realm as his true match. You are his mate. He bonded with you, and bonded you to The Labyrinth. It happened because you won the game and proved yourself to be worthy. It also means you are his wife and Queen of The Goblin Kingdom...and my daughter as surely as he is my son."

The Queen took Sarah into her arms and hugged her close. She backed up and smoothed her hands over her hair and face and kissed her on the forehead and stepped back.

Sarah just stood there, shocked.

"Don't be afraid. Now that you are connected to him, and by that you are connected to all of us. Sarah, you are one of us now."

Sarah finally found her words. "What does that even mean? How can I be his wife? He doesn't even know me!"

The Queen understood her trepidation. "Sarah. He knows you. He knows your heart. The Goblin King sees dreams and desires, wishes and fantasies of those mortals he comes into contact with. If this happened, it was meant to. He loves you with his whole heart and soul. That will never change. I can see you love him too. You always have. Search your soul. You will know it to be true."

Sarah looked at Wendy who was openly crying. "Oh Sarah.. I'm so happy for you. That is amazing! A true love! Holy crap! We need to go to him and help him get his memory back. But wait...did he technically marry her to himself when she was 15? That's a little off."

The Queen smiled at the other girl. "The magic would simply recognize her as old enough to give birth. You are correct though. I would have brought her to The High Castle until she was of a proper age to be a wife and queen. If she would have stayed, Jareth would have been obligated to bring her before myself and his father before bedding her. It's merely a formality but we would have been given the opportunity to give our seal of approval. I would have seen her youth and that would have been that for a few years. I would have made my impulsive child formally court you, dear."

"What about now?" Sarah wondered out loud. It was a little late to worry about the sex issue.

"Well let's just say I approve, and my husband won't argue with me. He will be thrilled his son has married at all by this point. He was a confirmed bachelor you know. Taming a king such as him is no small feat. I warn you though my husband is a hard man. Being High King is a difficult job and he does not mince words."

"I'm on the fence on how tame he is, but okay." Sarah said. "Maybe I should tell you what happened."

Mille nodded and they went into the living room. The queen sat daintily on the edge of a chair while the two other women got comfortable, and Hoggle sat on the floor with the two goblins.

Sarah, with some embarrassment told her about Jareth's appearance in the midst of her's and Tommy's lovemaking. She listened closely, not saying a thing. She say Hoggle was blushing and trying not to listen too closely.

When she was done Mila nodded once. "Yes. I am certain your Tommy is Jareth. I do not think he would have hurt you. He is many things but he is not abusive to females. He was most likely just surprised and let his emotions get the better of him. I need to see him, touch him of course. I cannot stay here much longer but you need to bring him here. Can you do that tomorrow?"

"I can try." Sarah said doubtfully. "He has my vest so I can see if he will bring it to me."

"Good. very good." The Queen answered. "Hoggle, we must go. I need to get back to The Goblin Kingdom. We are working on sustaining it at the level it is now. But Sarah, do not wait too long please. All of your lives may depend on this. I did not want to say this just yet but now that you are a changeling, you need the magic to sustain you as well. Your decline will be slower but you will not live a long life if you stay in this world for good."

Wendy moved to Sarah's side and put her arm around her. "It's okay Sar. We will do what we have to do okay? We will get him back to where he belongs. I'll help you. I'm not going to let you die. I'll miss you but if you have to go with him to survive, you need to go."

Mila smiled. It was nice to see Sarah had a loyal friend amongst her native kind. To be alone in the world was the hardest thing of all.

"I will tell you a secret Sarah. My mother was a human girl. A beautiful redheaded lass who my father saw walking in a forest in the land now called Eire. She was such an innocent, one of such a pure heart, she was able to cross from your world to mine with no issue. My father loved her very much but chose not to make her fully immortal. I do not know why. Her death lives within my long memory. You want to avoid that if you get the chance. You have a rare opportunity to live a very long time. Take it. Jareth had a visceral reaction to his temporary break from whatever chains are holding him back and scared you I can tell. He is not the most patient of men. He can be cruel on occasion, but if he loves you, he does so with everything he is and will not do you harm."

She stood up and pulled Sarah up with her, holding her hands and looking at her. "My daughter. So beautiful. You and my son will have gorgeous dark haired babies."

Wendy choked on the water she had been drinking.

Sarah laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First let's save his ass. Then we will worry about that."

She followed The Queen into the bedroom to stand in front of the mirror. Hoggle and the goblins waited patiently.

"Sarah, call on me when you have him here. Then we will see what we have to work with." The Queen told her, then she was gone.

Sarah was alone staring at herself in the mirror.

Wendy had followed them and chimed in. "You are taking this a lot calmer than I would."

Sarah glanced her way. "Well, I'm not happy with Jareth right now but since Tommy doesn't know who the hell he is, it would be stupid to yell at him about it."

She let out a large yawn. "I'm going to bed. It's really late and I have work. Goodnight Wendy." She practically shoved the girl out of the room and closed the door. She loved Wendy but she needed to think.

Sarah threw herself on to the bed, her head spinning. Well at least she knew why she felt like crap sometimes and the doctor could never find anything wrong. She was deteriorating along with The Labyrinth and Jareth. That was a scary thought. Even scarier than that was the idea she might be married to the man.

Another yawn escaped her. "Well as Scarlet said, I will think about it tomorrow. After all tomorrow is another day."

She closed her eyes and slept through the night, exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy woke up mid morning, his headache thankfully gone. He still felt awful. He called his manager and begged for one more day off. He told her he had food poisoning from the day before, which he had to wonder if it was true or not.

He went into his bathroom and stared at his sorry reflection. "You know for a man who just had the shagging of his life you look rather the worse for wear."

He took a long shower and found some sweats and a t-shirt to put on.

As he was getting dressed, he noticed on his dresser was Sarah's vest. It made him smile. He closed his eyes and pictured her as he had pleasured her. She was so beautiful. Those green eyes flashing silver as she had came for him.

He also saw his answering machine was blinking. He pressed the button and there was her sweet voice. "Hey, Ja..Tommy? I left my vest there yesterday after we..well you know. Could you bring it by say 6 o'clock? I will be home from work about 5:30 and that will be before you need to go to the bar I hope. Anyway hope to see you. I...really want to see you. please come."

He smirked at the machine. Of course he would go to her. How could he resist?

But first he needed something to eat. And A stiff drink, or maybe several. Maybe a nap.

In fact maybe he would skip food altogether, since he would probably throw up anyway.

Fortunately the liquor store delivered, he picked up the phone and dialed. He knew the number by heart. He also needed to get more of his pills. The doctors only gave him so many refills in a given amount of time, so he had found a man who sold them. He didn't like to do it at first but now it was habit. The man was a rather unsavory character but he always had a supply.

"Gino's Liquors." A voice on the phone said.

"Yes, it's Tommy Jones, I have an account there? I need 2 bottles my usual."  
_

Sarah fidgeted through her day at work. Making several mistakes in cataloging and filing, putting books in wrong places. It was the most scattered she had felt in years. Possibly ever.

Everything kept going over and over in her head. She must have been in shock last night because the idea she was married to Jareth was today sending her into a tailspin.

She mumbled to herself as she worked. "It not that I'm opposed to getting to know the guy, but married..that is a whole other level of weirdness...and being married since I was 15. What if I had married someone else? What would have happened? Fuck. This is nuts."

A coworker had walked up behind her. "Sarah? Who are you talking to? You need to watch your language you know."

Sarah jumped and spun around. "Sorry Grace, just have some stuff going on in my personal life. Hard to explain."

"Okay..well. Just be careful what you say out loud okay? There are kids here."

Sarah had the good sense to look properly shamefaced as the woman walked away.

Once she was out of earshot it was a different story. "Tight assed witch." She said under her breath.

At 4pm she had had enough. She left work early feigning a stomachache and walked home slowly. It gave her time to think.

She stopped and got a coffee, figuring she might need some energy. This was going to be one eventful night.

She got home a little after 5:30, eating a quick dinner and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She had a feeling she will need to be in functional clothes.

As the clock hit 6pm, the doorbell rang and her heart jumped into her throat. Here we go. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
_

Once Tommy's order came, he had a few healthy swigs and took another long nap. When he woke he showered and dressed, putting on his tight black jeans and long sleeved shirt and his boots. He let his hair stay down. On the way to Sarah's he met with his dealer and was able to buy a supply of the strong painkillers. He stuck the bottle in his jacket and continued on his way. He had folded Sarah's vest neatly and wrapped it in a plastic bag, making him able to slip it into his other pocket.

He had realized today he needed to go to the doctor again soon. It was taking more and more pills to dull the throbbing in his head when it started. That couldn't be good. He hated getting x-rays or an MRI. He always felt so drained afterward. The last MRI he got it took him near a week to feel strong enough to work. The doctor thought it was stress.

He made it to Sarah's building just at 6pm. As he went up the stairs his smile grew. He found her apartment and rung the bell, waiting for her to answer.  
_

Sarah's heart started pounding as soon as she saw his smiling face. He was so freaking gorgeous. Now she could really see it was Jareth. There was no denying those eyes, no matter what.

He looked at her like he was starving and she was a particularly tasty cut of meat. Oy. It reminded her of how he had looked at her in the dusty tunnels underneath The Labyrinth. Or when they danced in the crystal ballroom.

"Hi! Tommy..come in!" She welcomed him. She sounded a little shrill to her own ears. He didn't seem to notice.

He stepped through the doorway and the whole atmosphere changed. Darker, sexier, thicker.

"Sarah. You look scrumptious. Here is your vest, returned to you unharmed." He handed to her.

She reached for it and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. He dropped the vest to the chair, took her face in his hands, and kissed her thoroughly.

He pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. "I missed you." He breathed.

"I know. I missed you too." She answered.

He stepped away and shrugged off his jacket, stalking the room, going to the couch and sitting down. He crossed his foot over his other knee and looked at her sexily. "Why don't you join me Sarah."

Sarah went and sat nervously on the couch next to him. She had noticed something off in the way he was acting. She though a bit of Jareth had seeped back into his personality. He was a little more confident, proud. Arrogant.

Tommy wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. She drove him to distraction just being near her. When she had opened the door it was all he could do not to grab her, look for the nearest bed and instigate a repeat performance of the day before. He did not know why this woman effected him so deeply.

She turned and met his eyes. He leaned forward to put his arm around her and draw her close, his mouth to her ear.

"I fell asleep last night with your scent on my sheets. My dreams were very naughty, thanks to you." he whispered. He felt her shiver.

Sarah gulped. Oh help me, she thought. She knew what she had to do, that this night would not end the way she wished it would. She could not delay much longer. Wendy had went to spend the evening with a friend to give her space for this night.

She grinned halfheartedly at him. "I had some whoppers too. Then again, I've always had a rather rich imagination. Once I had a dream I was on a flying trapeze and then a let go and jumped into a pile of marshmallow cream, Then David Bowie showed up and sang "Life On Mars" dressed in a bear suit with all monkey backup band. His microphone was a banana."

She knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it, her nervousness was developing into full blown panic.

Tommy chuckled. "Never been much of a fan of the man myself."

Sarah said nothing. She just kept grinning at him like an idiot. Say something! She told herself.

"Oh! Do want something to drink? Eat?" She jumped up and went to go to the kitchen.

He reached up and pulled her back down. "I want nothing but you precious Sarah."

His words made her uneasy. She knew Queen Mila was waiting. She had called Hoggle this morning and gave him a message to give to the woman about the time.

She stood and had him stand up with her. She pulled him slowly along with her to her bedroom. She knew he would follow. He would think she was leading him there for sex. She rolled her eyes inwardly. Mortal or immortal, men were all the same.

He grinned as he followed her. Apparently she did want to repeat yesterday's activity, the vixen. It would be his pleasure.

She led him to the middle of the room and stopped there facing the mirror. She looked at his reflection, hoping he would look like Jareth in it. No such luck.

"Sarah.." He purred. "While enjoy looking at you even in mirror, I would prefer to see you in the flesh. Flesh being the operative word."

She walked to the mirror and placed her hand on it. She traced his reflection in the mirror with a finger. "I'm sorry Tommy."

He was confused.

Sarah laid her hand on the mirror. "I wish High Queen Mila would come to me right now."

Tommy was wondering what Sarah was doing. There was a distinct popping sound and a bright light. Tommy shaded his eyes with his hand, and when he put his hand down there was a woman there. A beautiful woman with odd features in unusual medieval style attire.

She was looking right at him. "Jareth...my son." She looked relieved to see him.

Tom looked her up and down. "Who the hell are you? And who is this Jareth people keep going on about?"

She when to touch and he jerked back, turning to go out the door of the bedroom but it slammed shut and wouldn't open.

His heart was pounding and his head was beginning tthrob. Wonderful time for a fucking headache!

He turned and faced the woman. His eyes wild. He looked around for an escape and finding none pressed himself further against the door.

He looked at Sarah and she was crying and hugging herself. He stood there quietly panicking at what was going on. He was breathing hard and the pain was beginning to slice through his brain.

He met Sarah's pained eyes with a pleading look. "Sarah?"

"I'm so so sorry Tommy. You don't belong here. You need to go home. Deep down somewhere inside you already know that." She said quietly..pain coloring her voice.

"I'm trying to go bloody home!" He yelled, making the pain worsen. He put a hand to his head, in agony.

Queen Mila Thought it was best to make a soundproofing spell and created a crystal and threw up in the air where it hovered, creating a bubble.

Tommy watched this in disbelief. He saw Sarah did not look at all surprised.

The woman approached him, trying again to touch him. He moved to the side but he couldn't get away. He started pushing at her.

"Get away from me! Gah!" His knees were giving out.

The woman turned to Sarah. "Sarah I need help. You must hold him steady."

Sarah took a few steps towards Tommy as he watched her suspiciously.

"Tommy it's okay I swear. She is trying to help you. She won't hurt you. I promise. I swear on my brother's life."

She managed to get to him and wrap her arms around him, not letting him fall. She whispered words of encouragement as she held him tight.

Mila laid her hands on each side of his skull and closing her eyes started to chant.

Tommy felt immense power flow though him. Making him jerk and his muscles tighten. His eyes rolled back into his head and he started to shake.

Sarah buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. She felt one of his hand's grabbing her arm an squeezing.

Queen Mila used her magic to seek The spot where Jareth's consciousness was being held. She found a ball of deep black energy and pushed at it. She worked at it until she felt a small crack beginning to form. Barely, just barely she could sense this is where Jareth's memory was.

_Pain. Terrible Pain. That is what he felt this time. Where is Sarah? My head feels like someone is shoving an iron dagger into it repeatedly._   
_There..I sense Sarah nearby...and Mother? Mother? You must help me! I cannot escape!  
_

Queen Mila could feel him trying to reach out to her.

_Jareth...you must try to reach for me. Grab a hold of me. I will pull you through and set you free! You must try!_

Mila pushed harder, but the magic that wove this spell was fighting her, pushing back, starting to close. It was sucking her power away at an alarming rate. What was this magic that held her son. Why was it so strong?

_Mother, I cannot break free. Please.. you must tell Sarah I..._

Mila flew back and landed on the floor.

Tommy slid down the door mumbling and out of it. Sarah didn't let him go but helped him to gently land. Once he seemed settled fora minute she got up and helped the queen up.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

The Mila looked sad and distraught when she looked at Sarah.

"It is too strong for me. I suspect that which is holding Jareth is something of his own making. Only his magic would be that powerful among my kind. His strength is that rare."

Sarah let out a small sob. "So what is going to happen to him?" The both looked at the man on the floor, still barely conscious.

Mila shook her head. "I do not know."

Sarah had a thought. "Can you take him back to The Labyrinth?"

The Queen's lips tightened. Sarah marveled at how much like Jareth she looked.

Mila looked into the distance. "He is too weakened to survive the trip through the portal I'm afraid. At least tonight. Possibly in a few days. I myself must call Baelic to help me through. If I have your permission"

Sarah agreed and gave her permission. A man appeared. Dark haired and very handsome. This was Jareth's cousin, the queen told her.

He took the queen's arm and nodded at Sarah, and did a double take a the man on the floor. "Jareth?"

He gave the queen a questioning look and she tilted her head in affirmation.

"He must stay here under the watchful eye of The Champion for a bit longer. Please get me back to the Goblin Castle. I need to rest."

After they left Sarah was at a loss of what to do. She sat next to Tommy on the floor and waited.

He started to come around about a hour later, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

Eventually he turned to look at her. "What the bloody hell Sarah..you are crazy! What did you and..whatever she was do to me?!"

He pushed himself up and stumbled out of the bedroom door, almost falling into the furniture in the living room. He looked around for his jacket. It was on the couch. He managed to make his way to it, but reaching for it fell into the couch and sat down, dizzy.

Sarah followed behind, alarmed. "Jareth please. I think you should stay here. You will hurt yourself if you try to go home now."

He looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "I'm not bloody Jareth! Stop calling me that! So you can perform some more voodoo on me? Or whatever the fuck you were trying to do?"

Sarah sat on the coffee table in front of him, laying her hand on his knee. He moved away from her touch.

"Okay. Tommy..please. I'll just talk to you then I'll let you sleep. Just..don't leave until you feel better okay?"

He thought, then nodded once. "So talk. Explain" He commanded. She almost smile at his commanding voice.

I know this will be hard to believe. It all started over 9 years ago, going on 10 now."

She told him her story. He said nothing but just listened.

After she was done he stayed silent for a long time.

"So you are saying you think I'm this Goblin King?" He finally asked.

"I know you are. We all do. Mila, she is your mother. Your family misses you. You don't belong here." She replied softly.

He snorted and laughed. "Sarah you a beautiful but you are certifiable."

Sarah sighed. "Alright fair enough. So tell me, how far back can you remember? Where are you from? Who is your family?"

His mouth tightened. Sarah had a small deja vu moment picturing his mother with the same expression. "It doesn't matter Sarah. You are right. over 9 years ago something happened to me and before that I can't remember anything. I'll give you that much. But all the rest of this is foolish. There is no such thing as a Goblin King. I'm just a man who had an accident."

He felt a pain go through his head again.

"How do you explain Mila?" Sarah asked him.

"I have no idea. You and she cooked some weird thing up and use a lot off flash and sparkle. Why I do not know. I'm telling you, there is no damn thing as a fucking Goblin King!"

Again a pain slammed into his brain.

He attempted not show his suffering, as he wanted to get the hell out there. "Look, I'm feeling better. I'm going home."

He got up slowly and was able to do it without the dizziness. He figured if he could make it down the stairs and get a cab he would be fine.

"Tommy, please let me come and check on you tomorrow." Sarah insisted.

He walked to the door and turned. "Whatever. You can come if you want. I'm not saying I'll open the door, but I can't stop you."

He left, slamming the door behind him.

Sarah laid on the couch and cried.  
_

Tommy wobbled down the stairs and made it to the street. He was able to crawl into a cab and give the driver the address.

The driver kept looking at him with a concerned look. "Hey man, you okay? You look bad. You need a hospital?"

Tommy cringed. "No. No hospitals. I have a migraine and I need to go home and take some medicine and go to sleep."

"Alright..whatever you say." The driver remarked.

He practically crawled up to his apartment and barely made it inside. He went into the bedroom and laid on the bed. staring at the ceiling.

He remembered the bottles sitting in his kitchen and forced himself to get up and go fetch them and bring them back into the bedroom.

He dug the bottle out of his pocket and dumped out the pills trying to count but his eyesight was swimming. In the end he just stuck a bunch in his mouth, downed them with a swig of the whiskey and laid back down.

The alcohol warmed his chilled body and relaxed his muscles which were still twitching intermittently.

He laid there and tried to go over what had happened that night.

"Bloody damn insane gorgeous woman." He mumbled. Did he lock his door? He thought to himself.

"Fuck it. Not anything worth stealing anyway." He sat up, shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his boots.

After a little longer he felt the painkillers taking hold.

Suddenly very tired he turned over on his belly and passed out, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah couldn't sleep all night, she knew in her heart something was wrong. Very wrong.

At 7am she stopped trying to sleep and got up showered and dressed. She downed several cups of coffee.

Leaving a note for Wendy who was to return that morning, she left and walked around for awhile before deciding she couldn't wait any longer and walked to Tommy's building. The feel of dread was growing.

She walked up the stairs, found his door and knocked.

No answer. She turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. No one in New York left their doors unlocked.

This was not a good sign.

The apartment was dark. Too dark. She looked around and tiptoed into the bedroom, relieved to see Tommy laying on the bed. She took her shoes off to keep from making noise.

She padded silently to the side of the bed and looked down at him.

He did not look right. She took another step and something crunched underneath her feet. She bent down and saw pills laying on the floor...and a tipped over bottle of whiskey, half gone.

Alarmed she sat on the bed a shook Tommy.

"Hey Tommy..it's Sarah. Wake up okay?"

He wouldn't move.

She turned him over and put her hand under his nose and pressed two fingers against his neck. His breathing and pulse were terribly slow.

"Oh God!"

Tommy had obviously taken too many of these powerful painkillers.

She shook and shook and slapped him. He made some sort of grunting noise after a bit so he was still in there somewhere.

She was practically on top of him yelling in his face.

Sarah knew she should call an ambulance, but Tommy had told her he would rather die than spend another minute in one.

Instead she called home. Thankfully Wendy was there. "Wendy, please come I need your help." She told her the address and hung up then went back to the prone man on the bed.

She got back on the bed with him and continued to monitor his breathing and pulse. She wasn't an expert but it had not worsened. So maybe if she could get him awake she could help him.

She thought of something. She went and got a glass of water and put ice in it. She splashed the icy water in his face.

After a few minutes his eyes fluttered and he groaned again.

"Tommy! You NEED to wake up! If you don't wake up I'm calling a fucking ambulance!"

She saw his hand start to move, just a little. She kept poking him and prodding at him until she heard the door open and slam shut and Wendy rushed in.

"What the hell is going on Sar? " She took in the scene, Sarah sitting on top of a practically unconscious man on the bed.

"He took too many of these pills Wen, I need you to keep trying to get him conscious while I call Mila. She gave me a crystal to use when I am away from the portal in my room."

Wendy nodded. Sarah got off the bed and stepped back, Wendy, not as bold as Sarah and not knowing the man well, got up on the bed but stayed on the side of the man.

Sarah took the crystal out of her purse and talked into it. "Mila I need you to come to me."

She appeared behind Sarah. Sarah could see she was still not 100% recovered.

Sarah pointed at Tommy. "He is sick. He took too much medicine and washed it down with half a bottle of alcohol. If you can't help him I'm calling an ambulance and getting him to a doctor."

Mila shooed Wendy away and sat down, laying a hand on her son's chest.

After a few minutes, she stood, tears in her eyes. "There is little I can do to fight the effects of this, Sarah. How long has this been going on that he has been ingesting these human made chemicals?"

"I don't know. Probably a long time now." Sarah answered.

"He needs to get this..filth out of his body. Sarah he is an immortal in a mortal shell. If he destroys himself here, he will die in both worlds because his spirit will disintegrate. Can you help him? I am afraid what human healers would do to him."

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. How in the hell is she going to do this?

"If I can get him awake, maybe. I'll keep trying for a little while longer Mila, but if he doesn't come around soon. I won't have a choice but to take him to a hospital. I'm no doctor."

"Do what you have to do daughter. I can no longer stay here. I need more time to recover. If I do not go now I won't be able to leave on my own." She disappeared in a small cloud of glitter, a look of despair on her face.

Sarah picked up his jacket and a bottle fell out. Picking it up she saw there was no name on it, but it was labelled as a potent prescription painkiller. That plus the alcohol was probably the culprit.

"What is it? Wendy asked her. She showed her the bottle. Wendy groaned.

"Sarah are sure we shouldn't just get him to hospital?"

Sarah was completely frustrated and confused. "No! Wendy, I am not sure of anything here."

Sarah sat back on the bed and worked to get Tommy to wake up. Every so often he would make a noise. A groan, mumble or sigh and move around so Sarah was a little optimistic. Cautiously so.

"Wendy find every pill you can and flush the fucking things. Please? Then you can go if you want. I'm staying here."

Wendy did as Sarah asked. "What about work?"

Sarah looked at her watch. "Damn!" She had Wendy stay with Tommy and called the library and told them she was sick and was taking a few days off.

Wendy stuck around until Sarah forced her out the door and even then told her she would be back in a few hours, she just needed to check in at the dance studio.

Sarah sat next to the unconscious Tommy, talking and moving him, shaking him and yelling at him. She cried and pleaded for him to come to. She was starting to feel like not calling an ambulance was worse than calling one.

All she could do was sit there and wait and hope he would come to soon. She laid her head on his chest and sniffled hoping she wasn't making a big mistake trying to do this herself.  
_

The first thing Tommy noticed, was there was a weight on his chest. He moved his arm and felt around, discovering there was a person there.

He slowly cracked open one eye, wincing in pain. Looking down he saw dark hair. Sarah.

He laid there for a minute unsure of where he was or what day it was. He felt his stomach roll.

"Oh god bloody damn it.." He pushed the woman off of him and scrambled to try and get out of bed.

"Tommy?" He heard Sarah say behind him. She had drifted into a dreamlike state for a bit but was wide awake when Tommy pushed her off of him and slid off the bed.

He felt his way to the bathroom and ended up on his hands and knees finding the toilet and just making it in time to stick his head over the seat before he was violently ill.

Sarah had got her bearings quickly and followed him. She discreetly turned the other way while he vomited.

When he was done, he leaned his head against the cool porcelain wiping his mouth with his hand.

"What are you doing here." He croaked out.

"Saving your ass." Sarah answered. "When I got here you were barely breathing. What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous those pills are? And with alcohol?" You called me crazy!"

Tommy turned and sat, looking up at her. "Who the hell asked you to?"

Sarah just looked him, disgusted.

She stepped around him and turned on the shower and adjusted it.

"Here, let me help you get cleaned up. You smell disgusting." She said tugging at his vomit stained shirt.

He tried to fight her but was too weak. She got his shirt off and helped him get to his feet. He was swaying so leaned on her.

"I'll fall if I get in there." He said.

"Fine." She sat him on the toilet and started stripping off her clothes. He watched her, mildly interested.

"Sarah as lovely as you are, I'm really not in the mood."

She laughed a humorless laugh. "Me either. But I need my clothes to stay dry, so guess what? Nothing you haven't already seen."

When Sarah was naked she kneeled down and took his pants, underwear and socks off. She then stood and help him to stand with her. She put her arm around him and they both got into the shower.

"I must say, I'd hoped this would happen, but not in quite this manner." He joked as she scrubbed him and rinsed him off, and washed his hair.

When he was clean she helped him into the bedroom then went back to the bathroom and redressed.

He was laying on the bed naked and staring at the ceiling when she went back in.

He looked at her as she entered. "Darn. Now you have me at a disadvantage. Not only am I still naked, I'm weak as a newborn."

"Shut up. Do you know what you just put me through? Are you fucking stupid?" She yelled at him. "This isn't a joke."

He sat up a little. "It's none of your bloody business." He glared at her.

She stood there with her arms crossed. "It is now. I don't care if you remember or not. You ARE Jareth. And apparently Jareth, is my fucking husband or soul mate or whatever we are supposed to be. No wonder your memory can't come back, you've been poisoning yourself for how long?"

He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I can handle it. "

"I beg to differ. Plus, I guess I should tell you. I flushed all the damn pills I could find." Sarah admitted, not bring her friend into it.

"WHAT?!" Tommy yelled back "Woman I will throttle you! I need those damn things to control these headaches!"

"Tommy how often do you have headaches?" She asked, she suspected she was on to an idea.

"As time goes on more and more. Ever since I met you nearly constantly. No surprise I should say." He answered looking her up and down.

Sarah sat next to him on the bed, a revelation dawning on her. "Tommy you are right, they are worse because of me. I mean because you met me, or found me. Whatever you want to call it."

He glared at her harder. "Could you at least get me some underwear, love." He ground out, making the "love" sound like a curse word rather than a term of endearment.

She got up and opened his drawers on his dresser looking for a pair. She located a pair and picked them up, underneath was a small velvet box.

She picked up the box and opened it.

She gasped. "Oh my God."

"What?" Tommy said behind her. "They are clean. I know you've seen men's underwear before."

She picked up the chain with her ring on it and turned to him.

"You have my ring." She said quietly. "The ring I left with The Wise Man."

Tommy looked puzzled. "Who or what is a wise man?"

"Certainly not you." She answered handing him the underwear. "Where did you get this?"

He pulled on the boxers to cover himself. "It was around my neck when I woke up in a field. Wearing nothing but gray pants, gloves, and covered in chicken feathers."

She helped him stand up so he could get the boxers over his hips. "Those weren't chicken feathers, I can guarantee it. They were owl feathers. From your cloak. Was there another necklace?"

He shook his head. "That cannot be you. You would have been a child. Why would I have the necklace of a child?"

"I was 15. Not a child. Not an adult either, granted. We need to find your amulet." Sarah answered pacing.

"I don't have any amulet." Tommy said, watching her pace around and feeling dizzy.

He reached over for the whiskey bottle and she snatched away from him.

"Give me the fucking bottle, Sarah. You will not tell me how to live." He said in an arrogant tone that sounded remarkably like The Goblin King.

She smirked. "Not going to happen. You are done with this crap, Tommy. The pills, the alcohol. It's going to kill you, you know. Either slowly or you are going to take so much you are just going to die. Is that what you want?'

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I don't have anything. A few belongs, a crappy job."

Sarah's face turned red with anger. "You have an entire fucking kingdom, a family, me! Look maybe you don't remember but I do! I've been there! I know you now, and before I knew you! And you know what? Even if you were just a regular human guy, you would have a reason to live. Because even if you were just Tommy Jones, bartender..I would still be falling in love with you!"

She stopped suddenly, surprised at her own words. "I've known you as Tommy for 5 days...and already...I'm in love with you." She finished quietly.

He was gobsmacked. He just sat there staring, his mouth hanging open.

She went and sat down next to him, slumped over and staring at her feet. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. "And I already almost lost you."

After a few minutes she felt his arms around her, and his cheek press against her shoulder.

"Sarah...Sarah...please..I..I don't know what to say. I promise I will try..okay? I still think you are crazy, but...well I already told you how I feel. That hasn't changed. I guess being in love with a madwoman might be my lot."

Sarah sniffled turned and buried her face in his neck. He laid back and she went with him.

She wrapped an arm around his chest and a leg around his waist.

"I wish sweet Sarah, I was strong enough to ravish you. Can we just sleep? I am so very tired."

She nodded against his chest.

Once he had fell asleep, she stared at the ring on it's chain. She had a feeling Tommy's headaches had something to do with his memory loss, and the increase must be because of his sudden proximity to her.

Sarah had a thought that maybe her closeness to him was causing those memories, the Jareth inside if him, to try and break free to get to her. Whether that meant something good or bad she wasn't sure.

Yes, Mila said Jareth would not hurt her, but it didn't mean he wasn't angry. He was extraordinarily powerful she had told Sarah. Even for his own kind. Sarah didn't particularly want to be on the receiving end of that.

Her eyes began to droop, as the sleepless night and emotional day took it's toll. She finally joined Tommy in slumber.  
_

Tommy woke some hours later, oddly pain free. It was a good feeling, if not unusual these days. Some sort of peace had settled over him for the time being. He could feel his body was still not all that strong, but he should be able to stand.

He slid himself out from under the sleeping Sarah and went to the bathroom, then out to the kitchen.

He made himself a small bowl of cereal and took it back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed staring at Sarah and eating.

He was hungry. He realized he hadn't eaten since he had pizza with Sarah 2 days before. He was careful though, he knew if he ate too much he would be sick again.

Sarah, roused by the feeling she was being watched woke up and saw him there. She managed a groggy "Hey." and sat up.

"Hungry?" He asked as he spooned the cereal into his mouth.

Sarah shook her head. "Not really. Glad to see you are though. How are you feeling?"

He sat the empty bowl on his dresser and laid next to her on his side. "Better. Thank you, Sarah. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I really didn't plan on hurting myself. The pain was so bad I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing."

She laid on her side and took his hand. "I know. You scared me so bad. First I'm told that you're my soul mate, then you almost die. I..." She felt tears welling up again and she sniffed them back. She was tired of crying.

Tommy played with her hair, leaning over and kissing her sweetly.

"You taste like mint and cheerios." She said, giggling.

"Brushed my teeth, precious. Thought it might be a good idea. Just in case." He kissed her again.

Sarah had a good idea what he meant but played along. "In case...of what?"

He pulled her close and kissed his way down her neck. "In case you let me thank you properly. For saving me. I'm still not 100% but I'm well enough. As long as we can stay laid down."

Sarah sighed against him. She shouldn't let him do this. He was in a weakened state, but damn he was good. Just his lips on her sent chills all through her.

"Tommy..I don't think we..ohhh.." His hand had gone inside her shirt and found one nipple, tugging and flicking at it.

"Let me... Sarah...I need to feel you wrapped around me..my lovely, crazy beloved.." He shed his boxers and helped her get her clothes off. He was fully erect already.

He moved his hand between them and found her damp sex, sliding two fingers inside and using his thumb against her bud.  
Sarah moaned and came hard after only a few minutes. She rolled him so she was on top.

"Let me, you are still too weak. Let me do this." She told him. He let her.

She found him with her hand and poised above him then sat slowly, taking him inside.

He felt nothing but relief as he was finally sheathed inside of her. How could he be so enamoured of a woman he just met. He could never have enough. Even now, his body not up to par, he needed her. He needed this.

Sarah undulated her hips against his, moving herself up and down on his manhood. She was mystified at how this day had developed. She thought he was going to die, now she was making love to him.

She leaned down and kissed him. He held on to her hips and thrust upward to meet her strokes.

As the lovemaking continued, he found himself starting to enter some sort of fugue state..something.. was...

_Sarah...my beloved...please, set me free..._

Sarah heard his voice in her head. not Tommy. She knew who it was. "Jareth..." She pumped harder.

She should have thought of this before. This one way to bring him forward.

_I can feel you.._

She opened her eyes and Tommy was looking at her. It wasn't Tommy. Those blazing eyes were unmistakable.

She smiled down at him and kissed him again harder. He growled, dark, and dangerous.

"Jareth..I know you can hear me..I need to know. You aren't going to hurt me are you?"

He pulled her tighter against him, rendering her unable to move. Her muscles twitched around him and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Of course not. I love you Sarah. You are mine. Have always been mine. I am sorry about before. I was...surprised." He said finally. "How am I only able to break free when we are joined in passion?"

"I don't know. We are doing what we can. Please..don't give up. We are going to get you home and return you to yourself."

"I will be waiting." Jareth said, knowing what came next.

Jareth felt himself slipping back as Sarah starting moving again.

"I love you too, Jareth." She whispered. A slight smile came of Jareth/Tommy's face, and Sarah felt a warm sensation somewhere deep inside her soul, like a confirmation Jareth heard her.

_My Sarah..._

Sarah came again, and knew Jareth/Tommy was almost there. She felt his squeeze her hips, then his hips thrust upward hard and he cried out..filling her.  
_

Tommy felt his orgasm take hold, Sarah kept moving, pumping him until he was spent. Then she slid off of him and laid next to him, both breathing hard.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Every time I have sex with you I black out..so I think that's a compliment." Tommy remarked.

He turned to face her. "I am thoroughly exhausted now, but it was worth it. My head is starting to hurt again."

Sarah was feeling a bit guilty that while it didn't start out that way, it ended with her deliberately attempting to bring Jareth forward. How and why it worked, she did not know. Not yet anyway. She knew it had something to do with with their connection and being bonded to him. Or she thought it did anyway. Regardless, it had worked.

"Here let me massage your head." She said. She sat up and laid a pillow over her lap. Tommy laid his head on the pillow, looking up at her adoringly. She could see his eyes were tight with pain at the corners. That was probably an aftereffect of what she had done. Damn, more guilt.

She felt him relaxing, giving in to her ministrations. After a while he was deeply asleep.

She massaged his scalp for a while longer, then slid out from under him and decided to clean his apartment up a bit.

When she had been there before it had been as neat as a pin, but now things were scattered around and there was a mess in the kitchen. After all that she made sure she cleaned up the bathroom too.

She looked at the clock and saw she had been here the whole day, It was getting quite late.

She found the cereal and milk in the kitchen and made herself a bowl, flicking on the tv but not really watching it. When she was done she cleaned her dishes and went back to the bedroom. Tommy was sleeping soundly, and thankfully breathing normally.

Sarah curled up next to him. stroking his hair and beautiful face. He moaned slightly and turned laying his arm around her and smiling a little in his sleep. "Sarah..." He sighed. Damn that face.

She kissed his forehead and snuggled into his warmth, and after a while dozed off again herself, mentally and emotionally exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions of the past few days. Her last waking thought was that it would soon be over, and Jareth would get back to where he belonged, with or without her.


	11. Chapter 11

ommy awoke early in the morning feeling very odd. He was nauseated and lightheaded. His body was cramping and as usual his head hurt. It was barely past dawn.

He got up and was dizzy, so he sat back down. "Sarah...Sarah wake up..I don't feel well."

She sat up when she heard her name and then was instantly wide awake once more when he said he was sick.

"Can you help me to the bathroom? I'm going to throw up again..oh damn.." He tried to stand again, swaying.

She got up and helped him, holding his hair back as he retched.

"What is wrong with me?" He said in between heaving.

"I'm not all that experienced with this, but my best guess is you having some sort of withdrawal. Either that or you are pregnant." She gave him a half smile as he gave her an incredulous look. Okay maybe humor wasn't the best medicine right now.

She looked at the clock in the other room. "It's been over a day since you had anything. It's possible. I thought it took longer."

Once he was done she helped him crawl back into bed. He was asleep almost instantly. His body worn out.

She grabbed a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt and took a shower herself.

After she showered and checked on Tommy again, she called Wendy and asked her to bring her some clothes. She gave Wendy a list of a few things to get from the local health store. Nothing spectacular, only over the counter things, but maybe she could help him with the nausea and pain somewhat.

Wendy showed up an hour or so later with a bag of supplies and a duffel bag with clothes in it. "Are you sure you can do this Sar? Getting someone through withdrawals? He needs rehab."

In theory Sarah agreed but there were other factors to consider here. "Wendy how is that going to work? I'm going to have to do it myself. What happens if he "Jareths" out and hurts someone? All powerful magical being mad because he doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him or who anyone around him is or what they are doing to him? Not a good idea."

She continued in an adamant tone. "No, I will do this. I will help him. Maybe when he get's all this crap out of his system we can figure out how to get him back where he belongs."

"Alright. But promise you will be careful, and call me if you need me." Wendy said.

Sarah hugged her suddenly. "I will..and if..if somehow I don't see you again, thanks for being my friend."

Sarah didn't know what was going to happen. If he suddenly got his memory back and then he might whisk her away or they could both be sucked back to his kingdom. She just didn't know.

Wendy looked like she would cry, but Sarah glared at her. "NO Tears. Just..I promise I'll call you and keep you updated okay?"

After her friend left she got the supplies she asked for out and set them on the counter. Medicine for nausea and pain, and to keep him relaxed and help him sleep as much as possible. Nothing chemical, all herbals. Kudzu, St. John's Wort, vitamin C, Ginger, ginseng, willow bark, and anything else she could think of offhand. Her grandmother had been into herbal medicine big time and Sarah sent her a silent thanks for passing some of that knowledge down to her.

She went back into the bedroom, noticing she was going to have to change the sheets. It was going to be a long few days.

Sarah spent the next couple of days constantly poking something down his throat and making him drink as much water and/or soup as he could handle and sometimes a nasty tasting tea. Sometimes he threw up and sometimes he didn't. It was all a daze to him. He slept through most of it.

When he finally came to with a semi clear head, it was evening and Sarah was passed out next to him.

He saw a bunch of bottles on the nightstand and picked them up. Herbs, different kinds of herbs.

He wasn't even sure what day it was. He knew he needed a fucking drink. bad. His body ached for it.

He got up, finding he was finally not dizzy. He managed to shower and noticed several days stubble on his face. Ugh. It itched. He hands were shaking again, so he forwent the shave anyway.

He got dressed and went and sat in the living room, turning on the tv and staring at it unseeing.

Sarah appeared in the doorway. "Tommy? How are you?"

"Feel like crap. But functioning crap." He answered in a cross tone. "I probably lost my damn job."

Sarah shook her head. "No. I called your manager. I found the number by your phone. I told her you had one of those horrid cases of the flu and it might be a week or two. She sends her sympathies."

He gave her a cold look. "How the hell am I going to pay my rent Sarah?"

She went and sat down next to him. "I have savings. We will work out something. I think you might want to look for a different job anyway. Being around alcohol isn't going to be easy."

He turned to her, angry. "You have no right woman. No fucking right to tell me how to live. If I want to ingest every pill in this city and drink every bottle of gin I can find, it is none of your fucking business. I will be fine. I will keep my job."

Sarah was taken aback by his anger. She should have expected it but it hurt anyway. "Damn it Jareth, don't talk to me that way! I helped you, I saved you, and you said you loved me! You know I love you!"

He shoved her away from him. "Once and for all, I'm not your bloody fantasy boy Jareth!"

He stood and stomped across the room, then turned to look at her. The hurt in her eyes sliced through his heart, but he couldn't stop himself. "You don't love me anyway, you love the idea I'm some fucking king you worshipped when you were a teenager! Someone who isn't even real! I'm Tommy bloody Jones! Get that through your insane head woman!"

He dug around in his kitchen looking for something, anything. He need a drink. Now.

"Fuck!" He said. slamming a cabinet door so hard it cracked. He picked up a glass and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

Then he remembered something, and made a dash for the bedroom. He looked around until he spotted it. The half bottle sitting on the other side of his dresser, forgotten.

Sarah had followed him and saw him pick up the bottle. "Tommy don't! Don't do that because of me..please!"

He opened it, taking in the scent of the liquor.

He turned and gave her a vicious smile then tipped it toward his lips, all the time watching her.

She made a move to grab it as he felt the whiskey spill over his lips and slide down his throat.

She tried to jerk it away but he put a hand out and shoved her hard, so hard she fell on the ground.

As her ass hit the floor tears came to her eyes. Sarah looked up as he lowered the bottle and looked down at her. She wasn't particularly hurt, at least not physically but her pride and resolve was wounded.

Tommy, hadn't meant to shove her so hard. He saw her on the floor looking up at him, stunned, hurt, betrayed, and his heart fell.

He threw the bottle aside and crouched down.

"Sarah..oh God I..I didn't mean to..I'm sorry are you alright.."

She shoved him back until he was on his rear end too.

"HOW DARE YOU! She screamed. "After..after everything I've done, this is what you do?! You call me names, shove me around, treat me like I'm nothing!"

She got up and dug around for some clothes. He made a grab for her but she dodged him and ran to the bathroom and locking herself in.  
She was panting and crying staring at herself in the cracked mirror.

"What perfect metaphor. I am cracked. Cracked to try this. I can't do it anymore. I've done the best I could."

She pulled on her clothes and splashed water on her face. When she opened the door he was sitting on a chair waiting for her.

"Sarah..I didn't mean.." He started.

"You know what Tommy, or Jareth, whatever or whoever you are..Fuck all of this. Fine fucking kill yourself. Die here and never look back. Let down everyone who is counting on you. I realize this is probably at least half my fault. When I defeated you how was I supposed to know this would happen? That you would end up some pathetic human shell poisoning yourself with pills and booze? I was just a kid! Look!" She shoved the ring on it's chain into his face. "This is mine.. here I'll show you."

She dug out a the picture of when her mother gave it to her from the duffel bag. She had had Wendy get it out of her box of photos to show him.

She handed the picture to him, teenage Sarah holding her hand out standing by her mother showing off her birthday present.

"That was day my mother gave it to me. My 15th birthday. It's a real ruby you know. I traded it to The Wise Man in YOUR Labyrinth for advice..and you know what? He was right. The way forward might be the way back. I'm going home. You know where I'll be."

He took the picture and started at it. It surely looked like the ring.

"Sarah please don't.." He turned to ask her to stay, but the door slammed shut. Sarah was gone.  
_

Sarah practically stomped all the way home. It was early evening. When she made it into her own apartment and slammed the door behind her. Wendy was reading. She got up and crossed the room to take her into a hug, once she saw Sarah's face.

Sarah told her what had occurred. Wendy lent a sympathetic ear and got them both a big dish of ice cream to drown Sarah's sorrows in.

"So..what are you going to do Sarah?" Wendy asked after they were all talked out.

Sarah sat up and rubbed her tired face. "I'm going back. I just needed to regroup."

This surprised Wendy. "Tonight? It's after 11pm Sarah. Why don't you wait until morning."

Sarah sniffed. "I'll be fine. I'm going to get a few more clothes before I go."

Sarah went and gathered up a few things she needed. Giving Wendy another hug, she left to face the situation.

Even though she told him off and he told her off, she still felt the desire to help him.

Not just to help him, but desire to be with him, her inner voice reminded her.

As she walked back she talked out loud. "Damn it Tommy, or Jareth..I'm not letting you go this easy. I made a promise and I'm keeping it. I'm going to save your glittery stubborn ass in spite of yourself."

She got close to Tommy's building and she thought she heard his voice in the alley next to it.

She took a few step into the alley and listened.

"Look, I know I'm short on the cash, but I've always had it before. You know I'm good for it." Tommy was saying.

"Hey English, I like you, you've been a good customer. But I don't do pills on credit. Fuckers are pricey and not easy to steal. Need to be comped for my trouble."

Sarah approached then. She walked up to Tommy and took the pills out of his hand and threw them down. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hey bitch! That's my merch! You gonna pay for those!" The other man said. She turned and say a man in a dark jacket with the hood pulled over his face.

"Take your crap and go. Tommy is no longer interested." She said through gritted teeth.

Tommy could see the murderous look in the dealer's eyes. These were not people to trifle with. "Please, she didn't mean to she is just mad at me right now." Tommy said. He was suddenly very afraid for their safety.

"No I'm not going to pay for that. Fuck you! Selling this poison!" She screamed at the man. She was livid. After all these days trying get that poison of of him, he was just going to start all over again?

"Bitch you fucking better pay for it. Or I'll take it another way." He said, leering at her.

No!" Tommy said. "Please she is upset, I'll pay for it all I swear..."

The dealer started cursing loudly. He made a grab at Sarah and she pushed him back. Tommy tried to get between them.

"Pay for it now. I don't give a shit who pays for it. " The dealer growled, and pulled out a gun.

"No!" Tommy went to knock the gun out of his hand, the dealer pushed him and he fell.

The hooded man pointed the gun at him. "Fine have it your way. I liked you English, but can let no one pull one over on me bad for the rep. Stand up."

Tommy did so, his hands up. "Please..let her go..she was just trying to help me."

The thug's hand twitched. "Got no choice. Over there next to him, bitch." He gestured with the gun at Sarah, who complied and moved close to Tommy.

He pointed the gun and started to pull the trigger. "NO!" Sarah cried and threw herself into Tommy to push him out of the way as the gun went off twice.

Tommy heard footsteps running away as he lay on his side, with Sarah draped over him.

"Damn Sarah, you scared the bloody hell out of me. He almost killed us both." He said attempting to sit up.

Sarah didn't move.

"Sarah...?" He said, a ball of fear growing in his stomach.

He rolled so he could turn her over in his lap. When he took his hand away from her middle, it was covered in blood.

"Oh god..oh god..Sarah..please.." He felt for a heartbeat. It was there, erratic, but there. "Sarah.. wake up..okay? Sarah?"

She stirred a little on his lap, her eyes fluttering open. She gasped for breath and moaned. "Tommy..oh damn it hurts...you have to.." She stopped talking trying to breath through the pain in her belly.

"What? I need to get you to a hospital!" He said, trying to pick her up.

"The crystal in my purse." She panted in between sentences. "Call Mila.."

Tommy grabbed her purse off the ground and found the crystal. "What do I do?"

"Just talk into it..say...Mila..I need you.." Sarah gasped again..and passed out.

He picked it up and looked at it. He could not wait any longer and put it too his lips against his better judgement. He need to get her to a hospital and he was screwing around with this fairy tale crap. Fuck! "Mila, I need you. Sarah needs you."

There was a rush of wind and suddenly a warm hand was on his shoulder and another was reaching for Sarah.

"What has happened?!" The woman asked him. She laid her hand on Sarah's head. Her face fell. This was not good.

"She tried to.." He felt sobs welling up, and escaping. "She tried to help me... and I shoved her away. Oh Sarah...don't die...I love you you crazy brave girl!" He sobbed into her neck.

He looked up at the blonde woman. "Can you help her?"

She frowned. "I can put her in stasis temporarily, but it will only delay the inevitable. You can save her Jareth. You can heal her. You have that power."

"I don't! I can't! I'm not Jareth!" He cried. He caressed Sarah's face, begged her to stay with him. Her body limp against him, blood covering his hands.

"Yes you are. I have had enough of this. Baelic come please." Suddenly there was another man there. "Take her to the royal chambers. I have placed a stasis spell on her."

Tommy refused to relinquish her. "No...don't take her away." He whined. The hopeless sound in his own voice making him cringe.

Mila knelt down again. "Jareth, I must take her to The Goblin Castle for her to be safe and for the spell to stick. You will be coming too."

The other man took Sarah out of his arms and picked her up carefully. Then he was just gone. Jareth gaped at the spot where he had been.

Mila pulled her son up off the ground. He was covered in Sarah's blood. "Jareth if you want to save her you will come. There is no choice any longer. We have to do this a different way now. There is no longer the luxury of time." She held out her hand. He reluctantly took it.

As they disappeared the sirens started to get closer to the alley.

A neighbor had reported gunshots, but the police found nothing but a small pool of blood. They took evidence and left. There was nothing more to do. There was no one there.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy opened his eyes and was standing on a desolate hill overlooking the most astounding vision he had ever seen. A huge maze that went on and on as far as he could see.

The blonde woman, Mila was standing next to him.

"This must be The Labyrinth Sarah was going on about. I thought she was a nutter...Oh Gods..Sarah..." another sob escaped him.

Mila watched him, compassion in her eyes. "I know you don't remember your name being Jareth at this moment. but I cannot call you by that other name. Please call me Mila, as I know you calling me mother is out of the question right now."

Tommy looked at her. He felt completely lost. "What do I do now?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what exactly you did to cause this in the first place." Was her cryptic reply. "I do know, at least I'm fairly certain, you need to find your amulet. It connects you to this place. You created it. I think once you put it on, it will free your memory. Your immortal soul. It is somewhere within this Labyrinth or your castle."

Tommy's head was throbbing at a steady pace, but not intolerable, for now. How was he supposed to do this?

"Where is Sarah?" Tommy asked the woman.

She pointed to the distant spires of a castle. "There. She is there in your castle. She is safe for now. I do not know how long my spell will hold, so you must hurry, my son."

She faded away, leaving him alone to ponder the situation at hand.

He jogged down the hill to the outer wall. It was huge and foreboding.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a whisper.

_To the right..to the right..ask the right question, the door will open.._

He walked in the direction the voice told him. Eventually he came to a set of doors.

"Now..what is the right question?" He wondered out loud. Little flying things were buzzing around him chattering excitedly.

He waved his arms to shoo them away, but more and more were drawn to him.

One landed on him. He looked at it. It was tiny winged human of some sort.

"Hello." He said hesitantly. It smiled up at him with sharp little teeth.

He put his hand out to pick it up and...

"Ouch!" He yelped. "bloody thing bit me!"

It snickered and flew away. It was thrilled to have bitten the king after he had called her kind "pests" and had the dwarf trying to get rid of them.

His finger throbbed in time with his head. He looked at the doors and thought as he sucked on his finger.

"So..how do I get into the Labyrinth?" He asked. The doors creaked open slowly.

"Well, I guess that was the answer. Or the question. Whichever..I'm confused."

He went inside and looked both ways, both looked the same. "I'm in a bit of a hurry here you know. Which way do I go then?"

He closed his eyes and listened to his instincts. His body automatically turned left, so left he went.

As he walked he noticed how the walls glittered.

There were branches and rubbish from trees and plants everywhere. Little groups of plants with little eyeballs followed him. He shuddered. That was unsettling, those little eyeballs. He started muttering to himself just have some sort of noise. It was too quiet here.

"Either this is the most insane thing that has ever happened to me, or I'm high and having the strangest dream ever." He mumbled out loud. "Wait..didn't I dream I was in a place like this a few nights ago?"

After almost 20 minutes he found an opening and went deeper into the maze. His body was now desperately craving alcohol. Maybe that was it. Why he was imagining all this due to withdrawal. He would wake up and Sarah would be safely sleeping next to him. He longed for the half bottle sitting in his bedroom. He was able to get one sip before his argument with Sarah, but that was hardly enough to satisfy his desire for it.

What he did not know was that as soon as he entered word began to spread of his presence. From creature to creature, all were whispering that a man who looked and talked much like their missing king was questing The Labyrinth. Arguments spread throughout the maze whether it was him or not.

A few more turns and a great deal more mumbling and cursing, he came upon a little man like creature, or he thought it was a man. Arguing with...a worm?

"I am telling ya the frikkity frakkity kingity king is here!" The little man said jumping up and down.

"You need to have a nice cuppa tea and relax, Fribble." Said the worm, in a similar accent to his own. A British worm?

Tommy shook his head. He could not be seeing what he was seeing. Well, he had no one else to ask.

"Excuse me..I need to get through this thing. Do either of you know the way..I'm in a bit of a rush."

They both turned and stared at him, mouths open. Finally the worm spoke. "Why Fribble I do believe you were right. Your Majesty?"

Tommy sighed. Again with the "Your Majesty" rubbish. "I'm not anyone's majesty..I just need to find my way please! If I do not, my Sarah will...just please can you help me?"

The worm scooted closer. "The Lady Sarah? The Champion?" He asked Tommy. "I remember her! Lovely lass, she is."

"I..suppose so. I mean I suppose she is The Champion. That is what I'm led to believe. Personally I am wondering if I have slipped into so hallucination." Tommy replied to the creature.

The voice in the back of his head chuckled. Whatever it was, this voice, it was getting louder.

The little man the worm had called Fribble nodded. "I can cannity can help ya Majesty!" while jumping up and down again. "Follow me followly follow me!" He took off gesturing wildly for Tommy to follow him.

He took off going to the right so Tommy followed, hearing a "Best of Luck Your Majesty!" from the worm behind him.

He followed the little creature for what seemed like hours, until the got to a different part of the maze. No longer walls, but hedges. There Fribble stopped. "This is, this is..far far as I can go!" The little man exclaimed with more jumping. "Don't know beyond the stonity stones! I"m a brownie of the stone mazey maze!"

"Alright. Thank you..Fribble." Tommy continued on through the hedges. As he was rounding a corner he ran, quite literally, into a familiar figure. The little dwarf man that he had seen a few nights ago. Tommy ended up on his backside on the ground.

"There ya are!" The dwarf yelled.

"Could you watch where you are going? No need to shout. I'm not deaf. Hogwart is it?" Tommy answered, brushing himself off.

"Arrr.. it's Hoggle!" Said the dwarf.

Tommy waved his hand. "Whatever. How am I supposed to remember your name? I only heard it once. At least I was close." He said arrogantly.

_bumbling fool, that Hoghead_...said the voice.

"What?" Tommy answered out loud. The dwarf gave him an odd look.

"I didn't say nothin'!" Hoggle curtly answered.

Tommy was getting impatient. "Not you. The voice. There is a voice in my head."

Hoggle laughed. At him. It set his teeth on edge. They were wasting time.

"Listen you idiot, if I don't get to that castle, Sarah will die, do you want that? I thought you were her friend!"

He reached down and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him along as Hoggle howled at him. "Which way do I bloody need to go Hogface?!"

Tommy let the dwarf go and shoved him a little.

Hoggle rubbed his ear. "Well, I'm thinkin' your inner Jareth is beginning to come though cause yous is actin' just like the rat himself."

Tommy sighed and started walking. "I'm tired of waiting for you to decide to help me or not. Apparently I need to find my own fucking way."

He walked for another hour, the dwarf trailing behind him. Sometimes he would just close his eyes and his feet would just take over. The voice whispered directions and the walls and hedges were bending to his will, but he did not know why. Should this maze be harder? He asked himself.

The voice chimed in. _Not if you created it.  
__

Queen Mila watched him off and on through a crystal. Baelic stood by at her side.

"How is he doing?" he asked the Queen.

"Well, for now. Even though he does not know why The Labyrinth is letting him through unhindered for the most part. It recognizes who he is."

The both watched as Tommy wove through the hedge maze, towards the forest border.

"There is one thing he must get through that The Labyrinth cannot help him with." Mila observed. "All those who seek to quest The Labyrinth have to pass one test. They must fight that which is their weakness. Now Jareth, his weakness is his arrogance. Always has been. Tommy, it is that which he has been poisoning himself with. Hoggle knows what to do."

She glanced over at the bed, where Sarah lay in a deep sleep. Her condition no better and no worse, but frozen.

She then looked up at Baelic, tears unshed in her eyes. "For both their sake, I hope he can get through such a test. If he can, all he needs to do is find his amulet which will be in the place he fell."

Baelic met her eyes. She could see he was curious.

"No I do not know where it is. Some places in this castle are locked to me. But he knows."

Both of the looked into the crystal, watching silently.  
_

Tommy wandered through the hedge maze, Hoggle in tow. Eventually they came to a large circular clearing, when an old man was sitting in a wooden chair made to look like a bunch of logs lashed together. Wearing a bird on his head. The old man was snoring.

"Ahhh..the great king returns." Said the bird sarcastically. "You don't look so great right now there..My Lord."

"Now who the hell are you?" Tommy said. He was getting more and more frustrated. This was taking too long. He needed to get to Sarah. The woman said she would keep her safe, but he had his doubts. He just hoped she was still alive and that he could get her the hell out of her and to a doctor...if whatever he was doing here didn't work.

_She lives._

"How do you know?" He said to the voice, which made the bird hat thing and Hoggle look at him oddly.

_If you reach out, you will know too._

He stood still and closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to do that. The first few time he got exasperated and almost gave up. Then he gave it one more shot.

Somehow, he felt a distant spot of energy. Warm, loving. He reached for it. He touched it with his consciousness. It was dim but there. He felt her. He felt her love for him. He felt her pain. Then it was gone.

His eyes opened and there were tears as spoke to the three watching him. "Please, I can't wait anymore. I need to be on my way."

Hoggle was surprised to see tears. Jareth never shed one single tear as long as he had known him. Maybe there was hope for this version of him.

"Wait." Said the gravelly voice of the ancient man, now awake. "Your Majesty, remember. Love freely given is the only love worth having."

The bird chimed in. "Do you have a contribution for such sage advice?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Well off with you then!" The bird said, shooing him away.

Tommy got indignant. "Piss off bird!"

He nodded at the old man and followed Hoggle down a passageway.

The bird bent over and looked at the Wise Man. "Well, he was rather rude."

The Wise Man nodded. "Always has been, that boy."

The passage Tommy followed the dwarf down was long, taking in the better part of an hour to traverse. When the came to the exit, they stepped out into a great swath of trees heavy with fruit.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked the dwarf.

"Yer orchard." Hoggle said. "Where you grow your special fruit."

Tommy took a few steps into the trees. The scent was heavenly. He could smell peaches, pears, apple, plums.. the fragrances mingling and separating in a spectacular way. His stomach grumbled. "What is so special about this fruit?"

He was drawn to a peach tree. The fruit ripe and almost sparkling. Hanging low, tempting him.

"Can't say." Hoggle answered. He waited. He knew what had to happen.

Tommy was beguiled by a particular gorgeous peach. He reached up and plucked it. He could not stop himself.

"May I have one before I'm on my way?"

Hoggle felt the guilt almost overwhelm him. He thought it was odd he would feel bad about giving Jareth a taste of his own medicine.

"That's what it's there for, I s'pose."

Tommy bit into the sweet smelling fruit. It's texture was not at all like he thought it would be. It was strange and melted like liquid on his tongue, sliding down. Almost choking him. cloyingly sweet, almost rotten.

He threw the rest of the fruit away, gagging. "That's disgusting!"

He turned but Hoggle was not there, his job done.

Tommy took a few steps towards the direct of the spires, but all of the sudden his eyes swam and he felt like he was floating.

He felt the need to sit so he did. His body started to relax like he was high, so he laid down on the grass and stared at the blueish purple sky. He felt like he was beginning to float out of his body.

Quite suddenly he felt sleepy and closed his eyes...drifting away...  
_

When Tommy opened his eyes, there was the steady rhythm of house music surrounding him.

He looked around.

He was standing in a nightclub.

Sweaty writhing scantily clad bodies danced around him as he wove his way through the crowd.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself. He couldn't remember. But the music was infectious.

He grinned to himself and made his way to the bar, ordering a drink.

"Hey there." He heard a voice beside him. Looking down he found himself looking into sparkling green eyes.

"Hello, beautiful" He said. He felt a twist in his stomach looking at her face. Does he know her?

"Buy me a drink?" She asked. He nodded and ordered another for her.

She picked up her drink and beckoned him to follow her.

She lead him into the middle of the dance floor and started to dance, encouraging him to join in.

She put her arms around him, pressing her sweet curves into his body. He felt himself getting aroused.

"Here, drink.." she said, he opened his mouth and she poured the whiskey into his mouth.

It tasted like dirt and vinegar. He gagged and spit it out. "What the hell was that?"

She looked hurt. "I thought you liked it. No matter, come with me I have something better."

She took hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd, they were all leering at them.

She pulled a curtain aside and led him into a room filled with overstuffed sofas and pillows everywhere.

She pulled him to one of the sofas and pushed him down. Then straddled him, rubbing herself on him. Then she kissed him. She was sweet and smelled of vanilla and sex.

"Tommy...would you like something to make you feel really good?" She asked him, smiling down at him. Odd he did not remember telling her his name. Ahh well.

He thrust his body upward. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

She giggled. "Not that yet. Maybe later. Look what I have for you.." She sang to him, grinning.

She held out her hand and she had a pile of pills there. The throbbing in his head started.

"Just a few of these, and all the pain will be gone Tommy...you will feel sooo much better."

He looked into her face. There was something wrong. Her skin wasn't as pink and healthy as it had been.

"No I don't think I..." He started. She hushed him by putting her finger to his lips.

"You don't believe me? I wouldn't lie to you. *I* love you, Jareth. Here watch." She took the handful and shoved them into her own mouth.

His name wasn't Jareth..was it?

She had a drink in her hand all of the sudden, and downed it with the pills. Then she opened her hand and there were more.

He shoved her hand away. "No I don't want them." He started trying to get her off of him, to get up. He realized he needed to find something..someone..he needed to leave. He was in a hurry.

"You could stay here forever with me Tommy..or was that Jareth? Oh well...not like it matters anyway." The woman said.

Tommy pushed at her and his hand brushed her stomach, it came away bloody.

"Gah!" He said trying to wipe the blood off his hand on the pillow. It would not come off.

When he next looked at the woman, she was in a t shirt and jeans, bleeding and staring at him. Turning gray and crying.

"You killed me..I loved you and you killed me..just for a few pills. Why would you do that?" She said, the light in her eyes dimming.

Terror ripped through him and he picked her up and held her to him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sarah please!"

He picked her up and carried her through the club, begging for anyone to help, but no one cared. Either they didn't hear his pleas or the did and laughed at them.

He found a door but it wouldn't open. He sat Sarah down gingerly. "I will save you! Don't die on me now! I am so close! You brave foolish girl! I will not let you leave me!"

He kicked and hit and pounded at the door, it wouldn't budge. Sarah laid there, dying. He had to find a way.

Looking around he found an axe. Where had that come from? No matter. He swung it and the door cracked. He kept swinging it until he finally broke through, picked up Sarah and jumped through the door.

He found himself falling and falling into a void, Sarah ripped away from him...then the world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

As Tommy came around, he realized that he was very uncomfortable. He tried to turn but there were things under him, around him. Hard, unforgiving objects poking into him.

"Bloody hell." He opened his eyes and look around. Sitting up he took in his surroundings.

For as far as he could see was piles and piles of junk. Garbage. He himself was sitting on a rather large pile of whiskey bottles. "Ugh. where am I now?"

He half climbed half slid down the pile, bottles sliding with him. Some were beating him to the ground and shattering. He would have to be careful of the broken glass.

Finally his feet hit the bottom. He crouched and one hand hit the ground, glass slicing into his hand.

"Damn it!"

Examining his hand, he saw it wasn't bad. He looked around and found a piece of cloth and wound it around his palm to slow the blood.

He carefully wove his way through the junk, trying to keep from falling again. After a few minutes he noticed some of the piles of junk were moving.

"Well that's disturbing isn't it."

"You have room to talk, Man who looks like the King." Said a walking junk pile. "You are pretty disturbing yourself."

He saw a wrinkled face peeking out at him from the middle of the pile.

"I didn't mean to insult anyone. This whole place is just nuts!" He yelled. He was tired, dirty and in a hurry and it was frustrating the hell out of him. "Where am I anyway?"

The face snickered at him. "So close but yet so far.." It said in a sing songy voice. "We're all mad here. You should know. Arrogant king got his comeuppance we see. Now you can join us in the junk. "

He gave the face a foul look. "I think not. This place is frankly disgusting. I'm not staying here."

"Oh but aren't you?" The face hissed. "You like the junk. You like to fill your veins with it. You pretend you like to be clean, when inside you are as dirty as anyone here. You can't see it, but it's there. We smell it. The junk inside you. Look what you did to the body of such a king."

It held out it's filthy hand. "Here, have something for you, we do. What you want. What you crave." In the hand was one single pill. Tommy held out his hand and the creature laid it in his cloth covered palm. Then with the other hand handed him a bottle. "Drink, enjoy, then join us. Then when we all die, you will come with us. The Lady, she will be waiting for you there..in death...look at what you did, you killed us all."

The walking junkpile turn away, leaving him to his thoughts.

His head was still hurting, but not badly. He looked at the pill in one hand and the bottle in the other.

Then he looked up at the castle, not far away anymore.

"No more..I can't do it anymore.." He said to himself making a decision.

Tommy threw the pill away and the bottle as far as he could. He heard it crash somewhere behind him as he kept walking.

He approached the gates to the walled city surrounding the castle. They opened for him.

The goblins and creatures lined the street as he stalked by them. They stared and whispered.

"Was that the King?" They said. Some thought it was, but some disagreed. Their king wearing human clothes? Dirty and bedraggled from trekking through The Labyrinth? Their king would never walk around in such a manner.

He walked up the steps and the castle doors opened.

He went in and walked into a circular room and stopped. There was a chair there. A throne. Made of wood and bone with horns on the top. It looked familiar. Everything was beginning to look familiar. He climbed the steps and ran his hand over it. His hand knew the smoothness of the wood and bone. Had touched it many times. Looking around it seemed this room used to be much filthier.

"Jareth." said a voice from behind him.

He turned and Mila was there watching him. He forgot about the chair and approached her.

"Sarah?" He asked.

"She lives. You need to find your amulet. I do not know where it is, but I feel it's power. It has been growing stronger for the last few hours, it knows you are near and is seeking you out. Let me show you. This appeared here on your throne. I believe it's for you."

She put a crystal in his hand and he felt a thrumming energy go through his body. A pain sliced through is head but he gritted his teeth and let it pass.

It was pulling at him.

"I have to go...that way" He pointed to a doorway that led to some stairs to his left.

"Then that is the way you should go. I cannot go with you. You must do this alone."

He nodded. "I know."

He took the stairs two at a time. A piece of wall disappeared so he could pass through, when he got there...

Stairs, nothing but stairs, every which way, every which direction. Impossible directions, crazy angles. It was dizzying to look at.

"Wonderful.. what fresh hell is this now?" He asked out loud.

The crystal pulsed and he felt it directing him downward.

He went down stairs, up stairs around doorways and more passages than he could keep track of. There were more stairs, up and down he went. He was panting and sweating trying to find his way down, as the crystal kept pulling him.

Faster and faster, more frantic as time went on. Until he hit a limit.

There was no where else to go. He was looking into an abyss. But there, on a piece of floor suspended in the middle of the blackness, a glint of something laying on the stone.

"How the fuck am I going to get down there!" He whined. He sat down on the edge, tears threatening again. "I'm so sorry my Sarah. I failed you. There is nothing more I can do except...

_Jump._

"That would be suicide!" He yelled to the voice.

_She will die. You will die. Everyone here will die. Do it._

He stood. Fear threatening to overtake him. "You can do this. You have to do this. For her. She took a bullet for you. You can jump off a bloody ledge for her. You'll be fine."

Tommy closed his eyes and jumped.

He did not fall, he floated. He opened his eyes and sought out the platform of stone beneath his feet.

He landed gently and stood shocked that he was still alive. There on the stone floor was an amulet. He supposed that was what he was looking for.

He knelt and picked it up. Something shifted inside, reaching for somewhere to grab on to something and pull it inside of him.

He unwound the cloth from his hand and laid the amulet in him palm. The cut faded away as if it was never there.

_Put it on._

He dropped it over his head and it fell, the downturned horns of the amulet laying on his chest as he stared at it.

"Now wha..." He began to say. Then an energy stronger than 1000 suns blazed through him and he was flat on his face, screaming onto the unyielding stone.

He felt something overtaking him like a knife cutting into his brain.

The pain was overwhelming. This is it, he thought. This is the end. This is what death feels like. The feeling of something reaching inside of you and tearing your soul from your body and throwing it into the dark oblivion. His spirit seemed to be no longer connected to his body.

He felt something break within. Memories of of his life..his childhood, his mother and father..of coming to this wasteland and creating his most wondrous Labyrinth. Wave after wave of memory, knowledge of magic, emotions, desires, pain, anger, fear..all overpowering his mind and pushing down on him. He clawed at the stone, his eyes clenched shut at the pain.

Above all of it was her. Sarah. That last memory of a stormy night and those bright green eyes. Challenge offered, challenge accepted. The girl who defied him, angered him, fascinated him and made him love her against his will. He had tried to resist her cruel eyes..in the end, it was he who kneeled before her..begging for her acceptance. This little mortal female, barely old enough to bleed.

He remembered entering her dream and dancing with her in his arms, wishing the dream would never end. Then once the magic had returned her home, he sat outside her window watching as his subjects danced and played with her. They had fallen under her spell as completely as he had. Was there no more obvious sign than that, that this was the woman who would be queen? She was too young. He would need to bide his time.

He had left for home and something happened. He had been unable to cross through to his world. He had tried and tried, but something blocked him. Then he felt himself beginning to lose power, his body attempting to change from owl to man in midair. He had struggled to stay alight but the harder he tried the quicker he had fallen, panicked and afraid of what was happening to him. Finally crashing to the ground. Unconscious, wounded..mortal. Void of everything he had been.

He felt his body changing. his hair lengthening and growing wild. his brows sweeping upward, his ears developing slightly pointed tips. His body felt like it was expanding and contracting with pain. All this happened in a matter of minutes..maybe seconds. He couldn't tell anymore.

When it was done, he was laying in a ball on the stone platform, heart pounding.  
_

Queen Mila and any immortal within the castle could feel the power racing through the kingdom. The ground vibrated with it.

Baelic came running into the throne room, panicked.

"Your Majesty?!" He said, alarm clear in his voice.

Mila sat calmly on her son's throne, but her demeanor belied that inside, she was frightened and worried. There were only two outcomes to this. She prayed it was the outcome that they all wanted. She didn't want to think what would happen if it wasn't.

"Calm, Baelic. Join me here and wait. It will be over soon."

A few minutes later the power surge and vibrations stopped. Mila took Baelic's hand in hers and and prayed to the Gods in the silence.  
_

Jareth, King of the Goblins, pushed himself to his feet and looked at himself, finally he was free. Tommy was not gone however. His memories of his life above assimilated into his consciousness, changing him.

There was no time to ponder all that had happened. He jumped from the platform upward, landing on the stairs, then he disappeared and reappeared in the throne room.

"Mother!" He yelled as he marched towards her. "Where is Sarah?!"

"Good to see you too, my son." Mila said, smiling. She would hug him if she weren't certain he would shove her away.

"I asked you a question." He growled. He saw his cousin there looking noticeably relieved to see him. "Baelic." He said in acknowledgement. His cousin gave him small nod.

"She is in you chambers on your very own bed." Mila answered.

She went to ask if he wanted her to accompany him but he was already gone.

He appeared in his chambers and rushed to the bed. She was there. Still under the stasis spell, but it was beginning to weaken.

"Just in time" he said, relieved. He got on his knees next to her on the bed.

He swept his hand over her and the spell broke. A pained moan and sigh escaped her lips as the pain took hold and blood began flowing.

He laid his hand over her belly and got to work.

Closing his eyes, he chanted words he knew from memory. Words of healing, of strength. He poured his love into this woman who had sacrificed herself for him. So he could find his way home.

Skin began knitting together, damaged organs reforming whole and and healthy. Blood began flowing unimpeded, pieces of bullets coming up out of her skin. Jareth caught them as they emerged, setting them to the side. There were 2 bullets in several pieces each.

Every so often she would gasp or moan in pain. He did not want to hurt her but it could not be helped.

When the pieces were all out he worked until all the damage they had done to her was gone, her body unblemished.

He checked her breath and pulse. Both strong and steady.

He laid his head down and let the tears come. He could clearly remember his time as Tommy. The memories becoming part of him as much as from before. He remembered his time with her. So brief, but powerful. How she had found him. He remembered making love to her both times, talking to her as himself. He remembered her friend that helped. The people who had assisted him when he fell, and he was alone and did not know who he had been. He still owed them too.

There was soft stroking on his head, fingers playing through his hair.

He held his head up and met her green eyes. She was smiling. "Hey you. Looks like you are back where you belong." She said.

He sat up and moved closer.

"I am. But I have been changed. Forever altered. I think, though, in a good way. A way I needed to be."

She brushed a hand over his face, tracing his markings. "I guess I can't call you Tommy anymore. Oh, and I hope now you will stop saying I'm crazy."

He chuckled. "I stand by that. Who else but a crazy woman would step in front of a bullet?"

"A woman who loves someone with all their heart and soul." Was her answer. "It was stupid of me to do what I did. I shouldn't have said what I said to that scumbag, but I was so mad."

"Oh Sarah.. my Sarah...We will talk of that later. We both made mistakes." He voice became thick with emotion. "I love you too."

She nodded. "I knew that. I'm so tired Jareth.." She closed her eyes.

"It's the magic, it is very potent, the healing spell. Sleep, love. I'll watch over you and be here when you wake." He laid next to her, laying an arm over her.

She laid her hand over his and was asleep once more.

He did not sleep. He kept his promise. It was the least he could do.

His mother appeared at the side of the bed.

"Is she well?" She asked Jareth, concern obvious on her face.

"Yes. Thank you, Mother. For everything. Please watch over my kingdom for a little longer as is needed. I know there is much work to be done. But I vowed to watch over her and I shall."

"Of course, Jareth. You have chosen wisely, Son. She is very strong, and clever. Your father will be here soon. I have sent word you have returned. He most likely knew it anyway. As soon as you did."

Jareth sat up just a little, to see his mother better. "I did not choose her. Fate did, I suppose. To teach me a lesson. You know how I was. I would never have chosen anyone."

"Exactly how did this happen?" Mila asked him.

"I cursed myself, mother. But I don't want to talk about now. Please leave us." He laid his head back down and caressed Sarah's sleeping, peaceful face.

The Queen would usually be insulted a such a dismissal. This time, she understood. Watching them made her desire to be with her husband. If he were to leave her she did not know what she would do. Yes, Jevan was busy and the did not have loads of time together, but she knew he loved her deeply. In their private time, when fate allowed it, that was when they were able to show each other how much love they shared.

She smiled a little and left them alone while she dreamed of dark haired grandchildren.  
_

When Sarah awoke she was alone in the bed but she saw Jareth sitting in a chair gazing out the window. The sun was bright but the gauzy curtain kept it muted on the side of the room the bed was on.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked as she sat up.

He looked over at her, smiling. "Since yesterday afternoon. The healing went well. You are perfect."

Sarah laughed and snorted. "Far from it."

She got up and looked out the window too.

"I never thought I would see it again. I pretty much convinced myself it was a dream."

Jareth stood and stepped behind her, taking her in his arms and kissing her neck and shoulder.

"I have a great deal of work ahead of me to fix things. So much damage I caused. In so many ways."

"Jareth, how did all of this happen? How did you end up human?" She turned and pressed her cheek against his chest.

Jareth places his chin on the top of her head and held her. He moved his hands up and down her back as he spoke, in a comforting motion. "Years ago, long before you were born, I said out loud, so that all could hear, that I would never fall in love. That if I fell in love, that love would be my downfall. Words such as that are not just words here. It set in motion a self fulfilling curse. Before you say it, you were right. you were a little more than a child and it was not your doing. After you declared I had no power, after you refused me, The Labyrinth saw fit to grant my curse. I do not think it realized it was threatening it's own existence. Then again it really had no choice in following my unintentional command. I didn't think, and you didn't know."

She pulled him tighter. "Thank you for saving me."

He smoothed her tangled hair. "It is I who should thank you. You found me, you saved me. You almost died for me. I owe you everything."

She stepped back and looked up into his eyes. "Can we just call it even?"

He chuckled and inclined his head in agreement.

Sarah wanted to stay like this all day but her body was telling her different. "Okay not wanting to break the mood, but please tell me you have a bathroom."

He gestured to the door across from them "All modern facilities, the mortal world has it's perks which I don't mind borrowing from."

She zipped into the bathroom to take care of her personal needs.

As she was washing her hands she looked around. His bathroom was gorgeous and the bathtub was huge and sunk into the floor.

Sarah noted there was enough room for at least six people in there. She decided she didn't want to know if Jareth had even tested that capacity.

"Jareth?" She said loud enough for him to hear. "Could you come here please?"

He opened the door and stepped in. "Yes? Do you need anything?"

"Would you mind if I took a bath? I feel gross. If I could borrow a robe or something, too? I need to get home soon to.."

He was frowning at her. "You..wish to go home?"

She realized what he was thinking. "Well, yes. I can't impose on your hospitality forever. Besides I can't just disappear. But we can..."

Jareth panicked a little. "Sarah this is your home too now. You don't ever have to leave. Please I need you..I can't.."

She stopped him. "Jareth, I know. Listen. I'm not leaving you. I'm not removing you from my life. I need to tie up loose ends. Say good bye, quit my job, give proper notice. Things grown ups do."

He looked relieved, well a little. She had a feeling he was still thinking she might decide to stay above.

Truth was, except for Wendy, there was little she would miss. If she was understanding right she could go visit her and maybe her family once in a while, if they wanted to even see her. She would figure all that out eventually.

He stepped to the tub and waving his hand over it there was a hot bubble bath complete with soaps, cloths and towels waiting.

Sarah stripped off her clothes and motioned him to join her. He grinned and did so, his clothes disappearing instantly and in a matter of minutes they were snuggled together in the warm water.

"I still crave it, the alcohol, and the drugs." He said after a while. "I know it's my mortal memories making me want it. But I can't stop it. I hate that magic will not make it stop. Even though I know it would have no effect on me now, I want it."

Sarah leaned against him. "I know. Hopefully it will fade with time."

She tipped her head back and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his fingers around her jaw and pulled her to him. Kissing her for the the first time as himself completely.

Sarah melted into him. As Tommy he had been a good kisser, no doubt about that. But as Jareth it was so much better. She could feel their connection fully. It was every fantasy she had ever had since she was 15 come true.

"Jareth..." she moaned in between kisses.

He moved down to her neck and shoulders, her taste, uniquely Sarah, making him crazy with want of her. He picked her up by her waist and sat her on the side of the tub, uncovering her body to his view.

He looked at her with so much love and desire in his eyes Sarah felt she might cry again. But she was tired of crying. This was a happy moment.

He took her breasts in his hands and massaged them, then suckled each pink tip until they were almost painfully hard. Sarah squirmed and groaned as he pleasured her breasts.

"I know it was me your were making love to, but I can't help but be a bit jealous." He said as he moved down her belly, and spread her legs to find her sweetest treasure.

She stopped him and brought his face to hers. "Somewhere inside I knew it was you. That first time you came through, I have to be honest it scared me, but it made me want you more to think you were really Jareth. You have been the only man I ever really wanted. The only way I could have slept with you, as him, was I felt that connection. I'm no virgin, Jareth. You were not my first. With the others, though, the only thing I thought after it was over was "Is this what the fuss is about? The first man to even bring me to orgasm was you. Before that I had to do it myself."

He kissed her again.

"Now Sarah, now I will put even those experiences with my even human self to shame." He promised with a growl.

He moved down her stomach again, kissing the places he knew the bullets entered her precious body. He tried not to dwell on that, however. It made him ache with sadness deep inside to think of it.

Spreading her thighs, he found her clit with the tip of his tongue and flicked at it.

Sarah went rigid and the sensation, her hips bucking forward. "Oh my god...Jareth.." her head tipped back, and she held onto his shoulders so she would slip off the side as her hips gyrated, rubbing herself against his mouth.

Her hands let go of his arms and she laid back on her elbows and arched her back.

Jareth smiled as he worked her. He held her firmly at her hips and was relentless in his pursuit of her release. He vaguely remembered tasting her a few days earlier, but this was different, She was here. His Sarah, in front of him, open, giving all of herself to him. He would not disappoint her. As Jareth he had an edge, magic.

Sarah's body was on fire. Jareth's mouth and tongue were causing sensations she had never knew existed. She felt electrified. He was driving her to heights no one ever had, and quickly. It was like a roller coaster ride going up and up, waiting for the inevitable fall.

When it came, she screamed his name and sat up, grabbing his hair. She felt completely out of control of her own body. She looked down and he was looking up at her as he ran his tongue over and between her soft folds, drinking in her nectar, licking up her release with his tongue.

She was breathing hard and staring at him, amazed. He stood up and kissed her. She wrapped herself around his body relaxed into him.

"Okay..you proved your point." Sarah panted. He took her head in his hands and kissed her face, her eyelids, her ears, and everywhere he could reach. He found her mouth again and sucked at her lips, urging them open so he could play his tongue against her own.

Sarah slipped down into the water, standing against him. Slowly she turned them both, then pushed him down where she had been sitting.

"My turn." She teased. "I didn't really get a chance to do this before. Well to be honest, I'm not sure how good this will be, but..let me please you."

She kneeled in front of him and look up, her eyes huge.

His eyes were soft as they looked down at her."Sarah you don't have to. You please me by being here and by me pleasing you."

"Let me..okay?" She pleaded.

He was not going to argue too hard at it, she knew. Why would he?

He leaned back and watched her, waiting. He opened his legs to give her better access.

She took his erection in her small hands, exploring. It was rigid, but still smooth as silk. She knew he was better endowed than most men. She briefly wondered if that was just a common trait in his species.

She had tried this before when he was Tommy, but he had halted her progress. This time she wanted to go all the way with it. She wanted to know what the very essence of this man tasted like.

She took the tip into her mouth and licked it gingerly. He groaned a little and whispered her name.

Sensing she was doing something good, she continued that. She took more of him into her mouth, sucking slightly. he was sweeter than before. The taste of him was almost addictive. She became more enthusiastic in her movements and his hips began to move up and down.

He took her hair and held it back so he could see he mouth on him. She was glorious. He red lips wrapped around him, he thought there could be nothing more sensual in this world or any other.

She pumped him harder with her mouth and hand, and he placed both hand on either side of her head, gently guiding her to teach her the rhythm he found most pleasing.

She looked up and he was watching closely through his eyelashes, passion evident on his face.

"Sarah..." he hissed out, moaning louder. His hips thrusting up harder. He was get to the point of no return.

He firmly halted her movements. She removed her mouth and wondered what was wrong.

"Sarah, I have to warn you..soon I will not be able to stop.."

She gave him a devilish smile. "I know." Then took him back into her mouth and hands, pumping him harder.

He was groaning and growling in time with her movements now. She watched in wonder as this beautiful man reached for his release.

His hips thrust up harder than ever. "Sarah!" He cried.

The first real taste of his climax in her mouth was a bit of a surprise. She didn't expect it to be so powerful of a release. She quickly swallowed and continued pleasuring him.

He held her head again with both hands and he pumped hard into her mouth. He was worried it might be too much, but she took all of him in and then some.

When it was over, he sat up and she let him slip from her mouth. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal.

He kissed her hair and whispered sweet words of love and gratitude. She was beautiful, wonderful. His love, his queen, his very life.

She stepped back and sat down into the water and he followed her. He grabbed the soap and a cloth and washed every part of her with extreme gentleness, cherishing her. When he was done, she did the same. All the time pausing to kiss, to touch, to speak softly to each other.

When they were clean they stepped out the tub together, drying each other off and Jareth took a bottle of bath oil and massaged it into her skin, making it glow.

He picked her up and took her into the bedchamber, laying her on the bed and just looking at her for many minutes. Even though he had joined with her before in his mortal guise, this was the true consummation of their love.

She held her arms open to him. He opened her legs and laid between, again ready for her.

He slid into her sweet, warm body as she offered no resistance but welcomed him.

She was like velvet against him, her inner walls gripping and hanging onto him.

Once they were joined the stared into each other's eyes not wanting to break the spell that seemed to surround them.

"Jareth...are we really married?" She asked him, quite unexpectedly to both of them.

"Yes, according to the traditions of my people. When you declared that I had no power over you, you made us equal. You made yourself my queen then and there. I was already so enamoured of you I did not care to think what the repercussions would be if you left. I was very careless. If I would have been a wiser man, maybe I could have kept you. Or at least brought you back when you were old enough."

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I didn't know." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Sarah mine, I have already told you it was not your doing. I should not have said the things I did, and you were so young. Far too young. It was better in that way at least. I believe this is the way it was meant to be. You are a strong, capable woman now."

He wiped the tear away and kissed her.

He began to move, slowly at first, but the passion building between them caused them both to move and thrust harder against each other, their voices becoming louder as they cried each other's names.

He rolled and then she was on top, undulating her body against his. He filled her so completely,even more than before. Not that he was any different really in a physical way. It was feeling the full effect of the bond she shared with him that increased the feeling within her.

Jareth refused to close his eyes to the pleasure. He wanted to see her, watch her, know her reaction to their lovemaking. Her skin flushing red as she approached her peak, how her breasts swayed and bounced, their nipples hard and pointed. Watching her hands twist and grasp at him and the bedding, her sweet mouth opening and closing as her breathing deepened and sped up. He felt he getting close to his own, but struggled to put it off a bit to maximize her enjoyment. He rocked against her harder.

Another climax rocked Sarah to her core. Somehow she knew he was straining to not reach his until he thought she was completely satisfied. She gave him credit, his control over himself and her was masterful.

She leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of his head and staring into his eyes.

"Don't wait anymore, please..I need you to come with me..inside me.." She urged, grinding down on him.

Jareth grunted as she took him completely. She worked him harder, bringing him with her to his limit and then beyond.

His eyes closed quite unwillingly as his seed started to spill deep in her womb. His hips thrusting upward to meet her downward motions against him.

"Gods woman!" He cried as he came, squeezing her hips to hold her in place, to the point of slight pain for Sarah. She didn't really notice as she was joining him in the downward spiral.

The feeling of him emptying himself inside of her brought her to yet another powerful orgasm she rode it out with him. Their bodies locked together as they found the ultimate joy in each other.

As their climaxes passed, Sarah laid down on him and was motionless as she came back to herself. She felt his hand running lightly over her, coveting her.

They just laid there for a while, not wanting to move away from each other. It had been a long time coming. Yes technically they had had sex already, but now Jareth was fully himself so it was much different in very profound ways.

Jareth lifted her chin and bent his head to kiss her.

"My beautiful wife. How I will enjoy making love to you every day for the rest of our lives together."

His smile was a bit sleepy and sated.

She lifted herself off of him laid at his side. "And it's not even lunchtime."

He laughed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "True enough. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. Her stomach chose that time to grumble loud. They both laughed.

"I don't think I've eaten in what..2 days?"

He pushed her so she sat up then sat up next to her. "That will never do will it. My wife needs to be fed, and it is my duty to see to it."

There was a knock on the door. "Son? Jareth?" Came the voice of Mila.

Jareth rolled his eyes and looked at Sarah. "Perfect timing Mother!" He called. "Don't come in, Sarah isn't decent."

They heard a feminine laugh. "I've gathered from the surge of power echoing through the castle, neither of you are. Then again, you have not ever been all that decent in any case have you? What with your insistence on painfully tight pants and all."

Sarah blushed red and Jareth laughed. "She could feel that?" She whispered. "She does have point about the pants though. You are a walking "after" picture for male enhancement products in those."

"Bollocks. You've discovered my secret career." He grinned. "A moment Mother. Let us get dressed." He called out.

He stood and offered a hand to Sarah and pulled her up. With a wave of his fingers they were dressed, clean and fresh. Him in his typical black leggings and flowy cream colored shirt with vest and boots and he was kind enough to put her in jeans and light airy tunic.

Sarah was impressed. "Well that's handy. Thanks for not making me up like Renaissance Faire Barbie."

"We'll discuss wardrobe at a later time. For now I thought you would be more comfortable in this."

Sarah gave him a suspicious look at that remark, but left it alone for now.

Jareth opened the door and let his mother in.

"We were just on the way to get some food. Sarah has not eaten in quite a long time. You are welcome to join us." He stepped out into the hall and the two women followed him.

His mother nodded and started talking quickly "In a moment. There is something I must.."

"Where is my son!" Came a bellowing voice from down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah automatically stepped back behind Jareth a little at the commanding voice. She felt a little silly for doing so, but Jareth didn't mind and simply took a step in front of her. Standing firm, crossing his arms.

Around the corner came a man strutting towards them. He was a bit taller than Jareth and Mila, also blonde. His features were broader than Jareth's, more worn. His eyes a dark blue and his hair more golden and pulled back into a thick braid down his back. A circlet around his forehead, two half moons facing away from each other with a star in the middle.

Queen Mila went into a deep bow, but Jareth did not move. Sarah didn't know what to do so she just stood there.

The imposing figure stopped in front of Jareth. Staring down out him. He seemed to be trying to communicate something to him with body language but Jareth could not be moved.

"Jareth." The man stated gruffly. "It's about damn time you came home, son."

"Father." Was Jareth's answer.

The High King's eyes moved to his wife. "Rise, Mila. Are you ever planning on returning home My Lady Wife?"

The Queen stood meeting her husbands eyes. "Of course Your Majesty. I was planning on doing so in the morning."

King Jevan gave his wife a skeptical look. He suspected she was meddling. "Hmph. Since I will be staying this evening, we shall return together. You have been gone long enough."

She bowed in affirmation.

His eyes passed back over Jareth to the dark haired woman on his other side and a little behind.

"And who is this?"

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and drew her forward. "Father, This is The Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, and my wife and queen. Lady Sarah, This is High King Jevan, Ruler of the Underground, and my father."

"Your wife and queen? She is a mortal, and you did not seek out our approval." Jeven replied, his eyes travelling over Sarah in such a way that she was becoming very uncomfortable. She could feel him probing her magically.

"Although since not only have you have already lain with her and you are fully bonded, then I suppose it is decided. At least she is a changeling and not completely mortal."

Sarah couldn't help herself. "Hey! Now wait a minute here, I don't really care if you all can tell we have been laying together as you put it.." Sarah made air quotes around the term. "It is really rude to say something like that to someone you just met. What Jareth and I do, or have done, or will be doing, is between us alone. Got it?"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the floor to keep from laughing.

"Young lady, I should tell you now no one speaks to the High King that way." Jevan said, his mouth tight.

"Yeah well maybe people should. Just because you are the high lord king of everything doesn't mean you get to talk to people like they don't matter." Sarah finished. She crossed her arms and glared right back at him.

King Jevan was taken aback, just a little. "I can see why you chose her Jareth, she sounds just like you."

Jareth sighed. "Father, we are going to lunch. You may join us if you wish." He offered Sarah his arm and she took it. He led them to the dining hall.

They were ushered into the hall and found a table where they could all sit together.

Jareth took charge and spoke to a servant. "Please bring Lady Sarah some soup and bread, and a glass of water. I'll have the same. Oh, and a fruit plate for dessert."

The servant ran to follow his king's orders.

King Jevan sat and watched his son and the woman. Jareth obviously cared for the girl, but he had his reservations as he should. A mortal brought from the above to be a queen was a serious matter.

"Jareth, please tell me all that has happened here." His father demanded. "You have been gone for far too long.. Your mother tells me you were above all this time. How did all of this happen? And what does this..woman have to do with it?"

Jareth, with the help of Sarah, told the king what had happened. Sarah noticed Jareth glossed over the whole thing with the booze and pills which was fine with her really. She didn't know if Jareth's father would quite understand anyway.

Jevan listened closely, not saying anything.

Once Jareth had finished speaking he simply nodded once. "Well, son, it seems to have done some very foolish things and paid the price. Do you realize what you could have cost our realm?"

Jareth looked down at his food, deep in thought. Of course he knew.

"You are telling me this mortal girl stepped in between you and an attacker, and nearly died doing so? You must be very brave, woman, and incredibly foolish."

Sarah looked his straight in the eye. "My name is not "woman," It's Sarah. I did what I had to do. It was partially my fault anyway. When you love someone that is what you do. You make a sacrifices. I did what I thought was right in the moment. I don't regret it. Even if he wouldn't have been Jareth, just Tommy, I would have done the same thing. I don't know if I would have lived or died in that case, but I couldn't just stand there and let it happen."

The High King listened as she spoke. Shaking his head he turned to Jareth. "Will you be keeping her a changeling or will you be petitioning for full immortality? Carrying an immortal child will help the process, if she happens to conceive beforehand."

"She will be fully immortal. If I am to have her by side it will be until we both choose to cross over together." Jareth answered firmly. He was not going to take any more chances with her life.

Sarah had been eating as they talked not being able to wait anymore, but stopped and frowned at them.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I get some say in my future too."

Jareth turned towards her. "Sarah be reasonable. I cannot live without you another moment, much less from the the point you die until my own which could be a very long time. Especially if we are to be parents at some time in the future."

Sarah felt a bit of anger at how Jareth was behaving. She forgot how arrogant he was. She was used to the sweet and gentle Tommy of the last days, and he was slipping all too easily in his role as The Goblin King for her liking at the moment.

"We will talk about this later." She gritted her teeth and said, annoyed.

The High King laughed. "Girl.." he started, but held up his hand before Sarah could say something. "I apologize. Sarah...what did you think would happen? You bonded to an underground king, not a human content to wile away his hours buried in paperwork in some stuffy office until he shuffles off his mortal coil. Your children, when you have them, will be immortal and must stay here as they could not survive above especially in their infancy and youth. They need magic to live and grow. If you do not think you can handle this life, Jareth can remove the bond he made with you, your changeling status will fade and you can find a humdrum human man to bend to your will. Even remove your memories if you wish it."

Mila spoke up. "Jevan that is harsh. Let the girl get used to things."

"Hold your tongue wife. I am not harsh. I only speak the truth of it. There are much harsher than me this one will have to deal with if she stays. She will be a Queen, not to mention the future High Queen. Would you prefer her to hide in the corner and cry the first time she has to deal with one such as the King of the Dragon Kingdom? She shows one iota of fear in front of those red eyes, He will want her for lunch. Literally." Jevan turned back to a shocked Sarah. "He feeds on fear. Immortal fear would be quite the delicacy to him, as we are trained NOT to fear him as a rule. You will have to be trained and it will not be easy. We are trained from birth. Starting as an adult will be a thousand times harder. You will have to undo everything you have ever known."

Sarah felt herself shrinking away from him. From all of them. What the hell was she doing here? She couldn't do this!

Jareth stood, angry. "Father. I will not allow you to come into my kingdom, my home, and talk to my wife in such a way. Yes there are great many things that must be sorted out and decided upon but she had been here less than 2 days! I have much to do before I can even think of making any of those decisions! There is a great deal of repair work to be done. If you cannot be civil you can leave."

Sarah, who had lost her appetite, stood. "Excuse me, I don't feel well." She promptly left the room as quickly as she could.

Jareth watched her leave, knowing she was quite distraught. "This conversation is over. Father you may leave now. I am fine. Alive and home. You've seen me. Please take mother and go." He left to go after Sarah not caring what his father thought of his manners.

Sarah didn't know where to go. She couldn't quite remember the way back to Jareth's rooms so she wandered around until she found the throne room, relieved she found a way out of the castle.

Instead of going straight through the city into the Labyrinth she took a left and discovered a gate, she went through it where she found a large but quite overgrown flower garden with all kinds of fairies and sprites flitting around. The areas closest to the castle were the most unaffected by the king's long absence.

She wandered around sniffling tears back, talking to herself. "How dare that asshole talk to me like that. I almost lose my life saving HIS son, and he treats me like trash. Damn it! I want to go home! It's not fair!" She stamped her foot and then kicked the loose rocks. She knew it was childish but she didn't care. He had made her feel like a child. A stupid little girl who didn't know her own mind.

"Even I can't disagree with you this time, precious." Said a voice from behind her. "And I certainly have a basis for comparison, as do you now."

Warm arms wrapped around her, a hand moved her hair out of the way as lips were pressed against her neck.

A sob escaped her, and she turned and buried her face in Jareth's neck. He rocked her and made quiet shushing noises to try and soothe her.

She let herself breathe in his unique scent, finding comfort in him. "I guess your father hates me."

Jareth shook his head. "He does not. He has never been one to mince words. As I grew he talked to me the same way. It is what you humans call "tough love."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. That had to suck. How come you don't have any siblings?"

Jareth shrugged. "Even though my mother was born a halfling, she was not very fertile it seems. It is rare but it happens. My father was just happy to have an heir. He never seemed to worry if he had more. Then again, I do not know if he did. He never said. He could have taken a second wife or an official consort if he wished to have more children, but chose not to. I guess he does love my mother more deeply than he would ever say to anyone but her."

Sarah grabbed his shirt and held him close. "Jareth, I don't know if I can do this. Maybe you would be better off finding someone else. Remove this bond. I will always love you, but I don't know if I'm good enough to be a queen."

He gave her a stern look. "Sarah I don't want anyone else. I never have. For me it is you or no one. You are not only good enough, you are far too good for me. No one else is good enough for you either, so I guess you are stuck with me. You are already a fine queen. You proved that years ago."

She just looked up at him with her big green eyes, biting her lip. He felt his heart melt all over again.

"But Sarah, in some ways he is right. There is much you need to learn. Though he exaggerates and he does not know you. You my stubborn woman, can do anything you set your mind to. You will make a magnificent queen here and in The High Castle. That won't be for a very long time. My parents are young for our kind and strong. In their prime. Our children's children will probably have children before that happens."

She just laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"I still need to go home. I have things I need to take care of. You do too." She reminded him. "You can't just disappear. People know you..well know Tommy."

Jareth closed his eyes. He knew he had to tie up loose ends but was a little afraid to go back. He didn't want to be anywhere around that which had sucked him so deeply into that abyss.

"We'll go tomorrow. Is that okay?" He asked her.

Sarah agreed. He held her close and wished them back to his chambers, then urged her to lie down and take a nap. He would have a meal brought there that night so she wouldn't have to deal with his parents. He sensed they were still there.

_Damn I need a drink.._

Jareth wandered out onto his balcony and looked out over his kingdom. It was so much the same, yet everything was changed. He felt humbled. He was grateful to be home and have his magic back. He suspected it was his magic trying to connect to him that was giving him those headaches, as well as his prolonged exposure to iron. Granted part of it was the alcohol and hangovers. The times when he would try and reach out to his memories, when something would seem vaguely familiar, and when he met Sarah who was also connected to his magic, the pain would increase exponentially. It was his magic and his memory pushing to get out. Trying to break through, and The Labyrinth pushing in to try to connect to him.

His head was clear now but the cravings were there. He tried to shove them away, but his mortal memories integrating into his mind guaranteed the warm fuzziness of being drunk or high would stick with him forever. He decided then and there not a drop of even the finest underground wine would pass his lips. No need to tempt fate. He had not heard of any immortals dealing with such a problem, but if they did they kept it silent anyway. He knew aboveground drink and certain the chemicals would not affect him now. But underground wine could.

Tommy was a part of him. This he could not deny. He recalled every second if that life. There were little things he think he might miss. The smells of the nearby bakery when he would go in and get a coffee and fresh bagels. Browsing the used book stores for good reads. The eclectic fashions. He enjoyed chatting with the customers that would come in at the bar. The regulars especially. Liam, the older Irishman who would always have a tall tale to tell, Aggie, whose husband had died of cancer and just wanted company some nights. His manager Phyllis who had been good to him, giving him a chance.

Yes, he had been given a rare privilege for his kind, to know and live among humans and gain a deeper understand of their ways, their choices. He had a feeling the fetching of their children would no longer be so easy.

"Jareth?" her sweet voice called to him. "Why don't you come and nap with me. Or, you know, maybe NOT a nap. "

Shutting the barrage of thoughts away for now, he turned to join his beloved Sarah. The thought made him grin. After everything here she was, sharing his bed.

"I would be delighted." He answered as he closed the balcony doors to the afternoon sun.  
_

The next morning after they had bathed, dressed and eaten, Jareth and Sarah went above.

They chose to use Sarah's mirror portal to appear in her bedroom, so as not to startle anyone.

When they appeared it was dark in the apartment. Sarah didn't even know what day it was.

She moved silently through her bedroom door and saw Wendy sleeping on the couch, 2 empty bowls of ice cream sitting on the table.

"Wendy?" She said quietly.

Wendy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh hey..I thought you were staying over..." The words trailed off as she took her in and looked behind Sarah. "Holy shit!"

Jareth bowed his head regally. "Jareth, King of the Goblins, My Lady Wendy."

Wendy stared at them in wonder. "Wow Sar..guess you weren't lying or crazy!"

Sarah grinned and sat next to her, hugging her excitedly. She was happy to see her friend. "How long have we been gone? She asked Jareth.

He adjusted his gloves as he spoke. "About 3 hours. I made some adjustments to avoid any questions or problems."

"Damn you're good." Sarah said, laughing. Jareth just smiled and let the two women talk.

"Wendy, I'm leaving. I guess you were right all along. I was meant for something special."

Wendy bowed her head then looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"Well, there is some good news. Just keep the mirror. The one in my bedroom? It's my portal so I can still see you and visit. I'm not going away completely yet anyway. I need to do some things. Plus I want to maybe go visit my family. See Toby before I go. I will be moving back and forth for the next few weeks quite a lot, if you don't mind. If you do decided to keep the mirror, I think you should move it into your room. Then you can get a new roommate if you want. Or however you want to do it."

Wendy started crying hard. "Sarah..I'm not staying in New york. I lost my spot in the ballet company. Madame Jerkova finally got rid of me. I didn't tell you earlier because you were so upset."

Sarah wasn't surprised to hear this. The woman had been trying to get Wendy out for months in place of another dancer she preferred.

"I'm so sorry..what are you going to do?" Sarah asked the distraught woman.

"I don't know." Wendy shrugged. "Go back to Iowa I suppose. My sister will be so happy I failed. You know how she feels about me."

"Come with me Wendy." Sarah offered. She turned to Jareth who frowned slightly.

"Sarah.." he started.

"She can come can't she?" Sarah asked him, pleading with her eyes. Jareth felt his resolve faltering. He did not have the heart to refuse her and she knew it.

He sighed. "To live there, she would have to be wished away, and it would be at my discretion to take an adult. Which personally I would do only for you, my love. However Sarah, she, unlike you, would not be gifted with the ability to come and go. She would have to stay there permanently. It would be up to her to make that choice. I will grant her a place if she chooses to go, but she should think long and hard about it. To be wished away to The Goblin Kingdom means she will become my subject, and yours."

Sarah listened closely. "I can wish her away can't I?"

"As you are not yet fully immortal and still have a hold here, yes." he answered, sitting in a chair and crossing one foot over the other knee, creating a crystal and playing with it absentmindedly.

Wendy squeezed Sarah's hand. "I appreciate the offer, Sarah..but I'll have to think about it. What would happen to the mirror?"

"I would move it from this world to ours effectively closing the portal created years ago." Was Jareth's reply.

"I'll let you know." Wendy told them.

Sarah had Jareth send some of her things through the portal, just keeping necessities in the above for now. A few changes of clothing and toiletries. Sarah knew she could now do it herself but as she was untrained Jareth preferred he did most of the magic until a later date. He did show her how to change her clothing magically but she didn't mind do it the normal way.

The next order of business was to go to the apartment Jareth had lived in while he was Tommy.

Bidding farewell to Wendy, they simply disappeared leaving the mortal woman flabbergasted.

The apartment was a mess. He had left it in such a disarray looking for anything that would have alleviated his cravings, then he had called the dealer and walked out to meet his fate.

Now he could smell the putrid chemical smells that he did not before. Some of the pills had been ground into the carpet and residue was all over in the bedroom. The smell of alcohol permeated everything. Jareth nearly retched.

"Oh Gods.." He sat down.

Sarah cradled his head and kissed the top of it, running her fingers through his unruly hair.. "It's alright. It's over now. We will get this place cleaned up. Is there anything you want? We can move it to my place and through the portal."

"I would like to take a few things. My books, a few pieces of clothing. I really had little of value here. I did manage to find a few valuable books though secondhand. Had them appraised a couple of years ago and they are worth several thousand dollars. I thought if I needed the money I could sell them."

Sarah nodded and walked into the bedroom. The bedding was on the floor and the bottle of alcohol they had fought over was laying on it's side. She saw a flash of something.

She picked up her ring, still on the chain. It made her smile. She took it walked back into the living room to where Jareth sat with his head in his hands.

"Here." She took his hand and placed it there, and closed his hand around it.

Jareth touched it gently. "Don't you want it?" He asked her, looking up.

"Eh..you've kept it all these years. Besides, I know where you live if I want to see or wear it. I wonder how you ended up with it. Maybe if we have a daughter she can have it."

Jareth thought for a while. Sarah sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I think maybe The Labyrinth, even though it could not disobey what I had set in motion, gave me this as a clue to who I was, and who could save me from myself."

Sarah agreed this was most likely what happened. In any case she was glad of it.

Using magic Jareth put everything in it's place and cleaned as much as was magically possible.

Sarah offered to help him do some manual cleaning too telling him it would be good for him.

Jareth remembered something suddenly. "Sarah there is one thing I have to do. I must ask you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Jareth. What do you need?" Sarah asked, wondering.

He face became dark and angry. "I must take retribution on the man who almost killed you. I cannot rest until he no longer harms people."

"Jareth..are you sure..I mean..I understand why but, as horrid as he is, he might have family or something." In theory she agreed but she wasn't sure she could stand by and let Jareth hurt someone.

"We can find out. Regardless that is not what I meant. I want you to wish him away. As he is an adult wish away it is my discretion what I will do with him. I had thoughts he might make a nice goblin."

Sarah was surprised. Sure when she was younger she thought he would turn Toby into a goblin but when she grew older she figured out that wasn't necessarily the case. "Can you really do that?"

Jareth gave her a snarky grin. "Yes...but it is my decision to do it or not. His memory will be erased and he will start over as a subject of the goblin kingdom, unable to harm another soul."

Sarah started to grin with him. " You know Jareth..that isn't such a bad idea. One less dealer on the streets? I'm all for that!"

They put their heads together and started to make plans.  
_

The next night Jareth, disguised as Tommy, spotted the dealer a few streets over from his own. He flipped the hood of his jacket up and followed him stealthily for a few blocks until he was certain he was alone. Theman walked into a nearby alley to light a cigarette and wait for a customer.

"Looking for someone?" Jareth said, flipping back his hood.

The man looked startled, like he was seeing a ghost. "Hey now..English! Man..I thought I..."

Jareth sneered at him. "You thought you killed me. You did not. But you almost killed my wife. Who was trying to help me, why I sometimes wonder, but she was."

The man narrowed his beady eyes at Jareth. "You look different. So your old lady made it huh? Too bad. Hey..she asked for it.."

Jareth waved his hand and the man was thrown into the side of the dumpster and crashed to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" The man yelped, trying to get up. Jareth walked over and grabbed him by the throat, pulling the man's face to his own.

"Let me introduce myself." Jareth growled low. He dropped his glamour. "Jareth, King of the Goblins." He turned and slammed the man against the wall and produced a crystal with his other hand, winding it deftly through his fingers. The dealer was mesmerized. "What the hell are you?!"

Suddenly Jareth threw the crystal behind him and Sarah appeared. Unperturbed, she went and stood next to her husband. The man started squirming to try and get away from Jareth's grip.

"Stop moving, human. It won't work anyway. Sarah?" Jareth turned and cued her.

Sarah smiled sweetly. "Good news, well not for you but for the world, you won't be her to poison people with your junk anymore. I wish the goblins would take you away, right now."

There was a rush of wind and garbage flew all around them, the man started to scream but it was abruptly cut off by his disappearance.

Jareth turned to offer Sarah the crystal. "Your dreams, my love?" He grinned snarkily at her.

She took it and looked inside, and blushed. "Ummm yeah I think that is one of yours Jareth."

He chuckled and offered her his arm. "Oh I think it's quite mutual."

She took his arm and they vanished back to The Goblin Castle, so Jareth could perform the changing magic on the dealer, and after they could go make the dream in the crystal a reality.  
_

Over the next few weeks, Sarah gave notice and worked her last two weeks at the library and also left the theatre. They threw Sarah a farewell party. She told them she was moving to be closer to her loved ones. Everyone was completely enamoured of her new husband. He used glamours to again make himself back into the persona of Tommy Jones.

He cleaned out his apartment and sold or donated most of his things. He kept a few pieces of clothing he liked, like his silver shirt and leather pants and jacket, and many of his cherished books. Everything else went.

Tommy got a chance to say goodbye to the people he knew a little sad he wouldn't be seeing them again. He told them he was moving with his new bride. They were happy for him.

They took a trip upstate to see where Jareth had fallen. Now with his immortal senses returned he easily found the field.

As they walked through the meadow he had appeared over 9 years ago, Sarah found a large tail feather from a barn owl. He didn't see her pick it up. holding it she knew it was one of his. She tucked it in her purse. It was a part of him and she couldn't leave it behind.

They then went to the hospital he had been treated at after he had first arrived and he was able to thank those who had helped him. Instead of keeping the valuable books, he sold them and gave the money to those who had endowed him with their hard earned money years before. He knew they would not take it from him so he had simply put some in envelopes and magically put one in each of the lockers the employees used. It ended up being several hundred dollars each.

They had been simply happy to see him and that he was well and married.

Nearly 3 weeks after offering to take Wendy with them, she accepted. Her sister had made it clear she was not welcome back at her home and she had no other family.

Sarah was thrilled. Jareth sat Wendy down and made sure she was clear on what she was asking. She would never be able to come above again.

"I don't have anything to come back to. My career is stalled in it's tracks. I don't want to struggle anymore in a field that doesn't seem to want me. All my life I wanted to be a professional dancer, but I don't want to start again. It could take years of applying to get another position. Sarah is my best friend. The person I love most in this world. I want to go where she is." She told him.

Sarah helped her pack and go through her belongs. Wendy only ended up keeping two suitcases and few boxes of things.

Another week and everything was settled for all three of them.

The apartment Wendy and Sarah had shared empty of everything except themselves and Sarah's mirror. It was the last thing Jareth sent through the portal..the very door itself closed for good. None of the 3 needed it for this.

Sarah had written her family and told them she had gotten married and was moving away, but would keep in contact with them. They had been unable to have her visit and she was a bit sad about it, but it couldn't be helped. She rented a post office box and could come above every so often to send and receive mail. When she was fully immortal she would no longer need Jareth or a portal to use The Labyrinth's connection to the above to travel back and forth as she would be equal to Jareth and have full access to it's power.

Jareth waited patiently while Sarah and Wendy faced each other. "Okay Wendy..are you ready?"

The girl closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm ready. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Sarah squeezed her hands. "I wish The Goblin King would take you away, right now."

There was a blast of wind, a small tornado of activity, and Wendy was gone with Jareth.

A few minutes later he returned, smiling.

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked him.

"She is fine. Right now she is wandering around my throne room saying "Oh My God!" with the goblins following her around chattering at her asking her questions."

He held out a crystal. "So, one last time, your dreams or The Labyrinth, beloved. I admit a part of me would like to see you challenge it again."

She took the crystal, laughing. "You've already made my dreams come true. Let's see what this dream is shall we?"

They looked in it together and saw two identical dark haired children running among the garden, Sarah and Jareth chasing behind.

They looked at each other. "Twins?" Sarah exclaimed. "You know I thought this would be dirty again, and it turned out to be all sweet and stuff."

Jareth wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Let's get Wendy settled then we will talk about more of those dirty dreams of yours, love."

As they disappeared, they were laughing, looking forward to the future and not looking back.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue.

Sarah sat under a large tree reading. She didn't get many quiet moments anymore so she relished the time she did.

It had been an eventful 4 years underground. Once she had been officially coronated and had become immortal, her life was one filled with the obligations of being a queen. She had trained hard. Jareth brought in 2 wonderful people from court, Heldreth and Lyla, to help her get familiar with her duties. They had proven to be essential in her lessons. She did not think she could have gotten through the past 4 years without them.

Jareth himself trained her in magic. He would have it no other way. Her magic was given to her by him and The Labyrinth he said, so it was his duty. He did not trust anyone else to do it.

"Mama!" She heard right before she was hit by a pair of small tornados.

"Hello darlings." She said patiently. So much for her quiet day.

Then there were the children. Just as Mila had wanted, 2 dark haired babes had come along about 10 months after permanently relocating to the underground. A boy and a girl, Zaria and Tommy.

Jareth had had his reservations about naming his son Tommy. Sarah thought though it would be a good way to pay homage to Jareth's human life.

"Zaria, where is your father? Isn't he supposed to be watching you and your brother right now?" She asked her daughter.

A rose appeared before her eyes, held by a gloved hand.

"I am. They got lonely for you love. They do so adore their mother."

Sarah lifted her head, following the arms up to see twinkling blue eyes and that silly smirk looking down at her.

"Excuses excuses. You said you didn't mind taking them for a while." She told him wagging a finger.

He sat down next to her and gave her a smile. "You know I don't. How about...if I was lonely for you? I do so adore their mother." He gave her that look. The look that said what he really wanted to do was swing her into his arms and take her to their bed and have his way with her.

Sarah's resolve weakened.

"Oh...alright. You totally owe me one." She took the rose and tucked it behind her ear.

"I also have some news. My parents are coming for a visit next week." Jareth waited for her to react.

Sarah put her book down carefully and turned to him. "You could have just told me that. You just figured I wouldn't bitch at you with the kids here, right?"

He at least had the decency to look guilty. Well a little. "Alright. Well at least your mother likes me."

"That's an understatement. She adores you. You gave her her dark haired grandchildren. My father likes you Sarah. If he didn't there would be no question. He would tell you." He reached for her hand and took it in his own.

"Hmph. I doubt it. I give him credit though he is good with the kids." Sarah replied, watching the two children in question chasing fairies around the garden.

It was odd, Sarah thought. As soon as Jevan had laid eyes on his grandchildren, his eyes softened and he was almost nice to her. Almost. He was still tough on her, pushing her to train and prepare, not mincing words if she made mistakes. She supposed he had good reasons, but still, it grated on her sometimes.

He slid his arm around her and laid a hand on he protruding belly. "Besides this will be their last visit until this one arrives. Soon Court will be in session and they will be unable to get away."

Sarah patted his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Well that is something to look forward to isn't it."

They chuckled together, Jareth kissed her solidly on the lips then took off after the children. Sarah was getting too far along to chase them so much anymore.

"There you are!" Came yet another voice.

"Hey Wendy!" Sarah waved to her friend as she approached.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm off for my tour. I'll be back in time for the baby."

Wendy had become quite famous in the underground. Ballet wasn't unknown in the realm but it was exceptionally rare. Once Queen Mila had seen her dancing, she immediately commissioned for her to start her own school her in the underground. It was very popular and now Wendy had her own small touring group. As a changeling she now had a certain amount of magic, and of course all the young students had it so their shows were quite spectacular.

Sarah marvelled at the concept that if they were above she would be barely getting by and now she was as famous as one could be here without being a royal.

Wendy bent down and hugged her friend. Sarah was sorry to see her leave and would miss her but it wasn't forever. "Alright. Have a great time Wen. We will see you when you return."

"Yes, Lady Wendy, best of luck to you and everyone." Jareth said as he walked back to the two women, one child under each arm.

"Bye Auntie Wendy!" The twins yelled waving as the laughed at the way their father carried them around.

Sarah and Wendy both laughed at the comical scene. "Goodbye you two hooligans. Don't drive your parents insane. Well more insane." She was still smiling as she turned and went to meet her carriage.

Jareth sat Zaria and Tommy down next to Sarah and plopped down next to them.

"Hooligans is a good name for these two." He gave Sarah an exhausted look and laid his head on her shoulder, acting like they wore him out.

Sarah giggled. "They take after you. You are the biggest hooligan of them all. Now and forever."

She gestured for him to lay his head in her lap that was decreasing in size daily. He didn't mind, he pressed his lips to her baby belly and rubbed it lovingly.

"And here we have gone and made another. Are we mad?"

"That, and you are just constantly horny." Sarah said as she played with his hair.

He lifted his brow as he looked up at her. "I don't think I'm alone in that, dear."

They had forgotten the children were close by. Tommy sat next to them and started feeling around his father's head.

"Mama..daddy has horns?" He asked, looking at her with such an innocent questioning look she didn't know what to say at first. Oops.

"Yes, mama, does daddy have horns?" Jareth asked in a high pitched childlike voice, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Ummm..no..I was just teasing him because he is such a devil. Daddy doesn't have any horns. Just forget I said that." She was turning red quickly trying to explain her comment away to a 3 year old.

Tommy accepted her explanation and went back to picking flowers with his sister nearby.

Sarah grabbed Jareth's hair and pulled his head back, glaring at him as he laughed at her.

"See. You are completely awful influence. For that you get to have the sex talk with him later in life."

Jareth sat up and gathered Sarah in his arms, cradling her against his body. How he loved this woman.

"I will simply tell him this. If you find a woman as incredible as your beautiful mother, and you are blessed enough that she loves you in return, never ever let her get away from you. If she does, find her, convince her, don't give up."

Sarah leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Jareth. Always."

Curled up together under the tree, they watched their children play in the afternoon sunlight of the underground. Both knowing it hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it. They wouldn't change a thing.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The name Tommy is inspired by The Man Who Fell to Earth as is the story, and Jones is obvious ;)
> 
> Addition is horrible and destructive. Addicts fight a lifetime battle and I'm not making light of that. I've spent my teenage-adult life around music and musicians and I have seen it tear people down and suck their lives away. I've lost people to addiction and/or the terrible toll it takes on the body and spirit. I've had many friends go through rehab. I do not support or condone it in any fashion.  
As you all know DB battled with it himself. Which made this idea my muse dropped in my lap a little surprising even to me. Do I dare tackle this plot? Well I guess I dare. I am consulting with someone who battles with the disease to get inside his head(the character's not my sources head) so hopefully I can portray it well and with the dignity the character requires.
> 
> One last note, if you have this disease know that I wish you nothing but success in fighting it. Don't give up.


End file.
